


Feed Me and Tell Me I'm Pretty

by ManaFox, RaylieKnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Parent Loki (Marvel), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Top Thor (Marvel), yeah the sex surprised us too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaFox/pseuds/ManaFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylieKnight/pseuds/RaylieKnight
Summary: un-mated and disbarred from his comfortable life as an Alpha companion Loki is an Omega full of pups and determined to provide for them as best he can.And right now that means following that heavenly smell down the hall. Because tonight instant mac and cheese just isn't going to cut it.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 307
Collections: thorki_timika





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as an RP based off the tumblr post about a sweet pregnant woman knocking on her neighbors door because she followed the smell of food. This ends very differently.

After a long Friday night at the restaurant, Thor drove home tired, but also starving. He had some newly bought cheese in a bag in his passenger seat and a recipe already in mind. He had the macaroni waiting at home, freshly made yesterday. So he parked and went up to his apartment, trying to be quiet since it was around eleven at night now.  
He went inside and sighed in relief, taking off his clothes and changing into lose lounge pants and a tank top. He fired up his home kitchen, which was where most of his money had gone when he'd first started working at the restaurant. It was the best he could get and he loved it. He began cooking, thick and creamy mac & cheese. Super cheesy and baked to finish. Thor's whole apartment smelled good as the alpha turned on his TV and sat down with a pad of paper to plan a new menu for the restaurant. With two Michelin stars, he wanted to live up to the hype. Never a boring menu. Change it up!

Down the hall Loki followed his nose out of a dream full of cheese and back into his dark apartment. Blinking slowly, he tried to adjust to the flickering light of the TV but the twins were impatient as always and his nose was going into overdrive. Whatever that smell was it was delicious.  
Rubbing his eyes Loki reached down to sooth the six-month curve of his pregnant belly. Purring deep in his chest to calm the flurry of excited kicks the smell was eliciting from each pup. But they wouldn't be soothed and, predictably, a moment later his stomach growled like a beast, loud enough to fill his tiny apartment.  
"Alright, alright." yawning Loki hauled himself off the couch with a grunt and padded to his kitchen. Still yawning as he rummaged through his cupboards, pulling out a boxed mac and cheese and milk. All through the preparation the heavenly smell haunted him. And the more he woke up, the worse it got. Until he was turning off his stove and staring dejectedly at the off-brand mess he had made. Which barely had a scent even though he was standing right over it.  
"Come on you two, it’s fine." He mumbled picking up a fork, fully intending to just eat out of the pot. "We've eaten it plenty of times." He told them firmly, but couldn't quite bring the fork to his mouth.  
"I’ll get us something nice tomorrow. It’s late kiddos" He practically whined. He was tired and starving and... And apparently leaving the house. Making sure the stove was off with a sigh he dug around in his cupboards once more to unearth the nicest bowl he owned. He reclipped his mess of curls back out of his face so he didn't look like total vagabond and left the apartment for the first time in three days.  
Drawn by the nose down the cheerfully lit hall, his bare feet made no sound on the carpet as he passed a handful of identical apartment doors. Bowl cradled to his chest he was fully aware of how ridiculous he must look in his oversized 'I like long romantic walks to the fridge' shirt and shorts, and too hungry to care.  
Loki stopped in front of the source of the enticing smell and bit his lip. This close the smell he realized the scent of an alpha now entwined with the smell of food sending a shiver down his spine. Pressing his bowl harder against his racing heart he cursed his instincts. Sparks of fear and want chased each other down his vertebrae. Alphas could be dangerous, especially to unbound pregnant omegas. Not that Loki’s situation was common and certainly society had long grown past their ancestors killing pups to breed their own. But the animal instinct lived on and warred with an equal need to bond. To have an alpha to protect and provide for the pups. This instinct in particular plagued him more in the past months than he would ever admit.  
But he was having none of it now. He straightened his back and planted his feet. He was hungry, his BABIES were hungry, and he was going to provide for them. The alpha was just a source, a means to an end. He would, somehow, convince the alpha to give him some of that amazing smelling food then troop right back to his apartment to eat it, and that would be the end of that. Taking a deep breath, which made his stomach growl loudly, he politely knocked on the door.

Inside, Thor stopped what he was doing and looked up. Someone was at his door this late at night? But... he had the TV on super low. He hadn't burned anything, he never burned anything! Ever.  
Thor set his bowl down and went to check, maybe it wasn't his door. Maybe it was a neighbor. Thor opened his door and the scent of a pregnant omega hit him. Long black hair, pale skin, round belly. Beautiful green eyes! and... an empty bowl and fork. Thor’s eyebrows nearly crawled right up into his hair. He cleared his throat.  
"Can I help you?"  
All of Loki’s bravado fled as soon as the door opened. The alpha was HUGE. He seemed.... friendly enough, considering, Loki tried to reason out. But too much of his brain was clamoring about how HUGE the blonde was, and handsome, but HU- Ow,ow,ow,ow!  
Wincing Loki backed up a step. Either because of his sudden distress or the fact the smell was even stronger with the door open, the twins started kicking again. But Loki didn't dare bring more attention to them by touching his stomach. So, he clutched his bowl tighter and tried to breathe through it. Giving the blonde a polite, if a little shaky, smile.  
"Im sorry to disturb you. I just um, I could smell your... mac and cheese?" Loki didn't wait for an answer just hurried on in his nervousness. Made ridiculously desperate by the very real possibility the alpha would tell him no. "It smells really, REALLY good! And I tried, I did, to make my own you see. But the pups, they are demanding nothing but the best so I had to, I was wondering-" he held the bowl up tentatively to demonstrate "If you might, if you wouldn't mind sparing a little?" He swallowed hard finally forced to press a hand to his stomach to calm the twins  
"I will pay for it of course" he finished lamely. Which he really should have thought of BEFORE he left because his wallet was back at his apartment. He just hoped the alpha didn't ask for much, and trusted him enough to give him the food first. He could eat on the walk back to get his wallet so the twins didn't have to wait.  
Looking down, Thor couldn't help the smile that broke out. the omega was having a craving! For his mac and cheese! Just from the smell alone! Surly there could be no greater compliment. The omega had to be fighting every instinct he had just to come over and ask.  
Thor stepped back and held his arm out. "You are welcome to come in and have some. I made quite a lot." Thor held the door open to his clean and mostly empty apartment. He was so rarely there, but everything he did have was high end and comfortable. "My name is Thor. Please, let me feed you. No charge! I insist." Thor couldn't help but think the whole situation was rather cute.  
Loki relaxed. The alpha, no Thor, was friendly and didn't smell dangerous at all. Also, free food! Oh, that made it so much better! He would have paid; he did have honor after all no matter what people said. But his budget was tight and.... looking at this apartment, Thor was very much out of his price range.  
Trying not to look as overwhelmed as he felt Loki smiled as he took the invitation. Cradling his bowl and his children he waddled past the alpha, cheeks pink with embarrassment and relived pleasure  
"Loki, and thank you so very much. You’re a life saver."  
Watching the omega waddle, Thor shut the door and lead Loki into his kitchen. He took the macaroni out of the warmer and set the pan on some trivets and offered Loki a serving spoon.  
"Take as much as you like." he smiled. "It's freshly made noodles with four types of cheese and breadcrumbs." Thor explained, taking the lid off with an oven mitt. His chest was puffed up proudly, he couldn't help it. He'd already tried it and knew it was good.  
Loki’s mouth was already watering before Thor had even taken the lid off. Fresh noodles and four kinds of cheese had Loki suspecting he had died on his couch. That he was now in some weird ass heaven with perfect alphas and FOUR KINDS OF CHEESE! Before he knew it, his bowl was piled dangerously high and the pan was looking sad and empty. Flaming red Loki scooped some of it back  
"I’m sorry I wasn't- got a little excited I didn't mean to take that much." Unable to meet Thor’s eye he pulled his little over half full bowl, unable to bring himself to put anymore back, to his chest and dug in before he upset the alpha and was banished without any at all. As soon as the first bite hit his mouth everything else stopped mattering. His shoulders dropped, his eyes closed and a deep rumbling purr battled with his soft moan  
"Soooo good!" He sank down onto the nearest seat right then and there. "Definitely died on my couch"  
Thor grinned, watching every move the omega made. He felt a bit... pervy, since Loki was very obviously pregnant. And he felt so sudden an attraction. But he pushed that aside because Loki looked so sad to put some back, he instantly went and got some disposable Tupperware and put the rest of the macaroni in it. But he took the time to check the back of Loki's neck as he did so. No mark.  
It made something inside Thor sit up and pay even closer attention to Loki. He labeled the container and pushed it towards Loki.  
"Please, take it home. The thought of you eating boxed macaroni hurts me as a chef. And I usually eat at the restaurant, so it would be better if it didn't go bad in my fridge." Thor retrieved his own bowl, got them drinks and sat down across from Loki with a smile. eating more from his own bowl.  
"Really?!" Loki perked up immediately. If he hadn't already had his hands full with the macaroni he was already eating, he just might have cuddled the Tupperware in his excitement. "Thank you so much! I will have the container back to you soon as possible, I swear"  
Thor almost told Loki not to worry, because he'd given him one of the cheap ones that he didn't care about. But he bit his tongue.  
"Thank you. I'm usually home around this time." If Loki returned it, he'd get to see him again.  
Thor let Loki eat, still wary of scaring him, and wrote down a few spare ideas on his notepad. Suddenly in the mood to make comfort food. Hearty soups, thick sandwiches, and some more cheesy pasta dishes. He'd refine them for the restaurant, but he also began making a personal shopping list.  
Thor saw Loki wiggle on his seat, apparently infinitely pleased with how this had turned out. It was absolutely adorable.  
"So, you’re a chef?" Loki asked around his next mouthful. All nervousness had apparently melted away when Thor had provided him with food. He seemed to have gotten some kind of approval that allowed Loki to relax and converse with him.  
"I am. I'm head chef actually, at Clarks." Thor smiled, looking up. "What do you do?" Thor asked, trying to hide an insane curiosity. All he wanted to do was pepper Loki with questions.  
The only reason Loki’s fork didn't pause in his shock is because the food was so good, he literally couldn't stop eating it. His eyes did grow wide as saucers though as he realized just how high the quality of the food was that he was stuffing himself with.  
"Clarks?!" Loki’s deep contented purr stuttered to a squeak. "That's um," He licked his lips and took a long swig of his drink to clear his throat. "That’s pretty amazing. I’m.... I work from home. Freelance, editing and translating mostly. A little um, a little writing on the side."  
Thor smiled at him. "Well that's good. I’d hate to have to think of you out there waitressing or something with babies on the way." Loki watched as Thor finished his macaroni and stood to put his dishes in his sink. He went to the restaurant style fridge and opened it and pulled out some eggs. "I don't suppose you'd like to stick around for some chocolate souffle?"  
Loki was pulled from the guilt of how very close he was to waitressing if it wasn't for Sif, by the unexpected offer. "Really? I’ve never had a souffle before" His fingers twiddled with his fork in his now empty bowl. "You’ve been so kind though I don’t want to impose more than I already have. I wouldn't want to upset your... mate? Potential mate? By leaving more pregnancy pheromones here than necessary." He flushed pink in embarrassment but it was an actual problem he ran into a lot lately. It was part of the reason he stayed inside more often than not. And there was no way an alpha of Thor’s caliber was unattached.  
Thor grinned as he set his oven to warm and got out his baking supplies. "Please, otherwise I'm baking for just myself. And it's alright anyway, I don't have anyone. Just me." Thor prepared the eggs first as he looked imploringly at Loki with impossibly blue eyes. "Sorry, but it's an alpha need to feed you because you're pregnant. Please indulge me."  
Tension eased out of his spine and Loki chuckled lightly. The deep contented purr roaring back to life "That’s good. I mean yes, I will. Thank you" he hid his face in his hands. His famous silver tongue absolutely tripping over itself. "I will absolutely indulge in my pregnant omega need to let you feed me then."  
Ah gods! He dropped his head to his folded arms and wished he had died on his couch. It had been so long since he had genuinely flirted with anyone. Damn pregnancy brain.  
Thor laughed as he baked, smiling brightly at Loki. An open, friendly and sexy smile. Then he surprised Loki by saying, "I hope you don't mind if I ask about... your mate?"  
"Don’t have one" Loki mumbled, not even looking up. It was an inevitable and entirely fair question. Loki just wished Thor had waited to ask. There was no way he was getting souffle after this conversation. But Thor had fed him so he deserved a little truth. Loki could pay him no other way.  
"I was a whore." It was easier to start with that than be delicate and explain properly and get called a whore anyway "All possible alphas refused to acknowledge the pups and I wanted to keep them. So, I got kicked out of my establishment. My beta friend helps me out, now."  
There, that was it. Plain and simple. Loki wasn't looking for sympathy, he was doing just fine and the people in the building were largely friendly or indifferent. But he had heard nosy Miss Gurrier down the hall tutting to the mail man last week. The gossip who hung out by the community mail boxes and made a special point of stopping Loki to 'chat' every time he stepped off the elevator. She had caught site of some of his more personal mail and not a day later told Sif all about exactly who she was ‘living’ with.  
Thor paused, walked over and gently rubbed Loki's back until the omega looked up at him. "That's really brave of you. You will not be judged for any of that here. As long as you let me feed you." Thor tried to tease him a little, then he went back to adding chocolate.  
Loki blinked in surprise. Turning his head so it was pillowed on his arms instead of hidden, he watched Thor move around for several long moments. Marveling and not quite believing that it really was that simple. A slow smile crossed his face "You’re something else, you know that? Sure, keep feeding me as long as you like. Just not nuts ‘kay? No nuts and we're fine."  
"Allergic?" Thor asked, looking up with concern, as a chef he was always mindful of food allergies. He prided himself on having never had that mistake made in his kitchen. Also, a strange... fierceness welled up inside him. But he couldn't possibly feel that way about Loki, they'd just met. He'd always been super dedicated to his job, yet now all he wanted to do was tuck this omega into his bed and feed him delicious food. Was it just because he was pregnant? Or was this an actual connection...  
Loki nodded without raising his arms. This was surprisingly nice, cozy even. Thor’s apartment was warm and bright and his voice was deep and soothing in all the right ways. He felt comfortable and safe just watching Thor cook.  
"Not like super deadly or anything. Though....it can be I guess. But I’ve had small amounts before and only had to use my EpiPen once. Mostly it’s just unpleasant, hives ‘n all, but doctor wants me to be extra careful right now with the twins, you understand. Oh! And it’s tree nuts, not peanuts. I love peanuts but better to just avoid everything in public just in case." He heaved a breath "And I’m babbling. I’m sorry. I don't get out much"  
"It's alright." Thor assured Loki, preparing the carafes, he liked how melodic Loki's voice was. "I don't mind and it's good to know. Especially if I get to cook for you again." Thor smiled and poured in the batter and made a water bath, then he carefully put the souffle in the oven. "Now we wait. Can I refill your drink?" Thor beamed. it was nice to cook for another person again, in his kitchen. He'd forgotten this feeling.  
"Yes, please." Sitting up Loki rubbed his belly "How long do we have to wait?"  
Thor refilled Loki's drink and brought it over. "About 20 minutes, would you like to sit on the couch? The bar stool will get uncomfortable." Thor offered.  
"It already has honestly." Loki admitted in an adorably sheepish way and eased himself off the stool. He followed Thor to the couch he sank into the cushions with a sigh. "What are you watching?"  
"Oh.” Thor looked up in surprise. “Um... I don't know..." Thor grinned. He reached over and handed the remote to Loki. "I was using it as background noise while I worked on my menu. You can watch whatever you want." Thor grinned and picked up his paper and pencil again.  
Taking the remote with an amused ‘thanks’, Loki began absently flipping through channels. He honestly couldn't remember what he had been watching before he had fallen asleep, and really watching Thor was much more interesting.  
"How often do you change up your menu? Is it hard?" Pulling his feet up he tucked himself securely into the plush corner of the couch. Cooking had always kind of fascinated him. He wasn't particularly good at it or interested in doing it himself. But he liked the creativity and comfort aspects of it. Food had a sort of magic to it that reminded him of his amma.  
Thor smiled at Loki and showed him his list which was sectioned into blocks for each dish. "I try and change the menu every few months, I don't want to be predictable. And then our regulars get to try new foods when they come in." Thor explained. "It’s hard, especially when I like making a particular dish; but it's fun to make new food and find new recipes." Thor grinned.  
"Like this one, this is a new dessert using ube, which is purple sweet potatoes, which I just started cooking with." Loki liked how Thor couldn't help but get excited when he talked about cooking.  
He examined the recipe Thor showed him eagerly "Wow, I’ve never seen ube used like that before." He quirked an eyebrow with a sly grin "You know, if you ever need a taste tester, I am told I have excellent taste"  
Thor grinned, maybe a little bit flirty. "Oh yeah? Well, I actually am in need of a taste tester, if you're willing to come over on a Sunday?"  
"Oh! Yes, alright" Loki’s eyes widened a fraction, a little caught off guard. He hadn't expected to be taken up on the offer so quickly. They had just met after all. "I am free Sunday. Should I bring anything?"  
"Just an appetite." Thor grinned. "I'll start cooking at eleven." Thor let him know. He wrote a little more and the whole apartment smelled deliciously chocolatey. He paused and winked at Loki, "They're done." Without the cue of a timer he got up and went to pull out the soufflé. "Stay there, I'll bring you one. want some..." Thor stopped before offering wine. "um... m-milk?" he tried quickly to cover his almost mistake.  
Loki brightened at him and offered Thor a wink. "A perfect pairing, you really are a chef"  
Thor smiled in relief and brought over milk and the soufflé on a plate. "Now be careful, this dish it’s in is hot. Don't touch it. Try and just hold the plate it’s on." he offered Loki a spoon. "It should be light and fluffy." he smiled and went back to get his own, peeking to see if Loki was enjoying dessert while he plated his own.  
Loki knew the polite thing to do was wait for Thor, but he simply couldn't with that heavenly chocolaty scent teasing him, so he didn't even try. Telling himself, quite reasonably, that he wouldn't have the 'I’m pregnant' excuse forever, so he better take full advantage of it while he could.  
"Oh, oh, bless your ancestors and every cosmic circumstance that brought me to your door!" Moaning Loki dropped his head back. Tongue practically making love to his spoon "I’m not sure I can accept chocolate in any other form now. You have ruined me you devil!" He pouted, "I really loved Hershey’s too"  
Thor chuckled and then let out a louder laugh as he came back to sit down with Loki. This was fun! He couldn't remember the last time he'd had fun like this. It was a bit of a rude awakening to his severe lack of friends.  
"I apologize. But I'm not sorry." Thor grinned. He ate his soufflé, quite pleased with how it had turned out. "I wish I had whipping cream so I could make you fresh whipped cream. Or some ice cream, but the ice cream maker takes too long." Thor grinned, shamelessly showing off for the cute omega.  
Loki eyed him warily, already scraping the bottom of the bowl "You are a devil" He picked up the dish gingerly and blew on it. Patiently waiting for it to cool enough so he could shamelessly lick it clean.  
"Do you make deals?" He raised a casual eyebrow at him, "Are you one of those 'first born' kind of devils. Because I’ve got two in the oven. I might be willing to trade one for you to cook for me forever"  
Thor gave a great belly laugh and jumped up and went to get a fresh one for Loki. "It's a tempting offer." He teased back and then brought back the dessert and enjoyed how Loki's eyes got big and a smile lit up his face.  
Loki took the second dessert reverently "Hell for this kind of spoiling you can have both of them, owwwwwww" Hastily he set the plate down with a clunk "OK, OK I take it back," He cooed to his aching stomach "I wont trade you two for chocolate... yet."  
Thor was suddenly hovering over him and looking worried. "Are you ok!? what can I do?" Thor looked like was already calculating which hospital was closest.  
Loki flapped a hand "It’s fine, it’s fine." Breathing deeply he slowly straightened, "They just reached the transition from 'flutters' to 'kicks' so they are exploring their range" He gave Thor a tired, reassuring smile. "Enthusiastically it seems. It’s perfectly normal." He bit his lip eyeing the dessert mournfully, "But I should probably refrain from eating more. I’m sorry it was very good."  
"As long as you're ok." Thor sighed in relief and sat down next to him. Loki could see him eyeing his belly, curiosity shinning in his eyes. "Can I um... feel...?" And then Thor blushed, which was unfairly cute and a bit sexy. "Ah! I'm sorry! Never mind. That was rude, wasn't it!" Thor rubbed his hands against his pants.  
Loki was tense, then he forced himself to relax again. It wasn't a particularly unusual request. Babies tended to have that effect on all sexes. Pack mentality was still a strong undercurrent to their instincts, and so was community rearing. Alphas in particular, strangely enough, got very excited over babies. The problem was, in Loki’s experience, when protective crossed wires with possessive. Even betas and other omegas would slip and completely forget what boundaries were. Something Loki hated even more than his ever growing enslavement to the bathroom. But... Thor had been almost surreally tolerant of Loki interrupting his evening and bogartting his dinner and had been nothing but kind and respectful.  
"It’s... alright" He conceded slowly. He gave Thor a small smile, "no more rude than my stealing your food." He smoothed his hands over his thin shirt, fidgeting a few moments before he nodded. "You can feel. But only on the OUTSIDE of my shirt you understand. And you have to promise if I say stop you WILL."  
Thor blinked in surprise, as if he'd been ready to be completely denied. Now his eyes filled with wonder and he nodded. "Yes, I promise. I'll behave perfectly." Loki watched Thor swallow hard and then shift to sit more sideways but also to give Loki a bit more room. And then he sat there waiting patiently.  
"You better." Loki threatened and swallowed hard himself. Already cursing himself for being a sentimental idiot. But... much as he hated it, he needed to be touched as much as Thor likely needed to touch him.  
Sif was wonderful and did her best to give him the attention he craved so badly. The attention he needed, he had been sternly informed, for his and the babies’ health. But she wasn't an alpha and she was gone often on long trips. Loki was officially her live in house sitter; it was the only way the building allowed her to sublet the apartment. Now, being in this apartment, surrounded by alpha scent, being provided and cared for, was playing merry hell on his hormones. He was full and warm and safe despite all logic, now he craved touch and comfort from the alpha that provided it all. Very carefully he shifted so he was supported and within easy reach. His posture open, if a little guarded.  
Hesitating, he took Thor’s hand and, trying very hard not to show just how fast his heart was beating, rested it on his belly.  
Thor let Loki guide him, let him have control. He held his breath until his hand was settled on Loki's distended belly. He stared in wonder, trying to imagine babies in there. Two Loki had said. And then one kicked, a firm bump against his palm; like saying hi.  
"I felt it!" Thor smiled big and goofy. His whole face lit up and he couldn't help but move his thumb. "Hi baby." He said to Loki's belly, then gave a soft laugh as he got another kick. "Sorry, sorry. Hello both of you!" Thor cooed.  
Loki chuckled a little, slowly relaxing as Thor’s warmth seeped through his shirt. Settling a tension he hadn't realized he felt until now. Like quieting a hum that had become a horrible white noise.  
"You may use both hands." he murmured after a few moments. His eyelids drooping as he basked in the feeling. Sure now, that Thor would respect his boundaries.  
Thor gently placed his other hand next to his first one and talked to the babies.  
“Did you like the macaroni? Or was it the cheese? I can make anything you want." Thor chuckled. "No more kicking ok? Time to rest and go to sleep." Thor rubbed with his thumbs, soothing automatically. Focused on the feel of the babies. Tiny life! Safe and tucked away, but so small and vulnerable. Had to be protected. Thor suddenly hoped Loki had a good apartment, where he was safe. Well, Loki probably wouldn’t let him check to make sure, but he seemed like a good omega. He had bravely come here to get the pups the food they wanted. So he was obviously thinking of them first.  
A soft lazy little smile curled Loki’s mouth while he watched Thor talk to the children. The alphas large hands did a fine job of covering the impressive curve of his pups. It made him imagine almost dreamily, what it would be like to see those hands compared to the next month and the next. What about 9 months? Would he get so big that Thor’s fingers wouldn't touch at all? Could he hold one of the twins in each hand once they were born? Loki stopped that train of thought right there. It was starting up a different ache in his chest.  
This was nice. But it wasn't his. The father of these children would never do this. He would eventually have to go back to his dark apartment and sleep alone. This was a respite, a glorious window into a golden dream. But it wasn't going to be his life. It was a depressing thought so Loki shoved it down and away.  
"Feels good" he mumbled, a low purr rumbling through his chest, "They like you."  
"Yeah?" Thor was tickled by that. "What good pups you are!" Thor told them in a deep rumble. Thor needed to pull away now. Otherwise he wasn't going to be able to let Loki leave his apartment tonight. He pulled back slowly and sighed.  
"Ah, it's late. I'm sorry. You're probably really tired." Thor smiled and stood up, offering Loki a hand up. "Would you like me to walk you home?" Thor offered.  
Loki nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to leave but he couldn't impose any longer. And he was tired, which made him more unsteady than usual. "I would appreciate it. It’s not very far. Let me just get my bowl" He paused after collecting his things looking around at the dishes feeling a little bad for not offering anything in return for the food. "Would you... like help cleaning up?"  
Thor pointed to his dishwasher. "That's restaurant quality. My dishes will be done in five minutes. Please, let's just get you home, you look really tired." Thor grabbed his keys and put his hand under Loki's arm. "Come on, time to put the pups to bed." Thor soothed, getting them slowly walking.  
Nodding Loki leaned into Thor’s support, "Yes, alpha." slipping from his tired lips without his notice. It was a slow waddle back to his apartment, but much steadier thanks to Thor. Taking only a few moments before he stopped them.  
"Here I am" he announced fishing for his keys. "Really it’s ridiculous that we've never seen each other before now. I could throw a rock at your door from here." He fumbled for a bit and then finally got his keys to cooperate and the door to open to the yawning darkness of his apartment.  
"I have odd hours for work. But you are close by." Thor replied with a smile while he stood by to make sure Loki got inside safely.  
"Whoops, TV is still on." He felt a spark of shame for the waste, though to be fair he hadn't meant to be gone as long as he was.  
Thor didn't like leaving Loki alone like this, but... Loki wasn't his omega. "Please call me if you need anything at night. I'm home from about eleven to four-ish for sure. Twice a week I go to market." Thor longed to leave Loki his number, "And I'll see you Sunday, right?"  
Loki’s smile was sweet and relived. It felt good to know there was someone close by if he needed it. He had emergency numbers for his doctor and such, but he wasn't very close with his neighbors. He cuddled the leftover mac and cheese close to his chest  
“Thank you.” He emphasized with all the sincerity he could put in two words. "That is... very comforting" he offered shyly "And I very much look forward to Sunday"  
Thor beamed and stood at Loki’s door, waiting till he heard it lock before he went home. He cleaned up his dishes and left his menu for tomorrow. Going to bed and he looked at his hand as he lay in the almost dark.  
Thor sighed and closed his eyes. If only Loki were his. If only he could raise those pups. That night Thor dreamt of petting Loki's belly, little kicks against his hand.  
Down the hall Loki didn't bother turning any lights on after locking the door. He kept the apartment tidy and knew where all the best supports were to help keep him steady. So, he simply yawned and put away the food, setting his bowl and fork in the sink for later and turned the TV off. He was already in his lounge ware so he simply unclipped his hair and crawled into his nest. Curling onto his side, he cradled his belly between his hands and closed his eyes. Only to sigh softly a few moments later. His hands just weren't big enough or warm enough to satisfy any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor spent the next day at work thinking of Loki. He was wondering if he made something delicious, Loki would come waddling down the hall again tonight. If he would have another chance to talk to the beautiful omega. Maybe Loki would become more comfortable around him. So he spent his time wondering what sort of smell might lure the green-eyed beauty to his door.  
Maybe a hearty stew? Yes, Thor decided that a beef stew made with fresh bread would do the trick. If the smell of the slowly cooked meat didn’t reach down the hall, the scent of fresh bread would permeate their whole floor. At the end of the day Thor rushed home after work, not caring at all that it had been a long day or if he was tired, and started cooking. He brought home dough and slow cooked beef that he'd prepared at the restaurant so Loki could have the perfect meal and it wouldn’t take as long to prepare. Then he waited, hoping. Cooking and straining his ears to see if he could hear Loki coming. He decided that if Loki didn't show up, he'd find a way to leave it for Loki tomorrow before he went to work so the omega would have a delicious meal ready to go while he was away.

Down the hall, Loki was working this time when the thick rich scent of seasoned beef and fresh bread crawled right up his nose without so much as a by-your-leave to make a home in his stomach. He looked down at his half-eaten bowl of instant beef ramen with a pout.   
"That just isn't fair." He tried to be good and ignore the smells, he really did. He had his laptop and several books open on the table next to him that were colorfully marked as he slogged through the difficult translation of runes he’d been given. But he had already lost all interest in his ramen and the flutter of hungry twins was making it difficult to concentrate. And the longer he tried to resist, the more insistent they got.  
"He is not a soup kitchen." He reprimanded the pups lightly. Sitting back against the electric heating pad at the small of his back, he rubbed his temple and then his belly. "He is a respectable Michelin Star chef that doesn't need you two hounding him for handouts, you greedy things"   
Twenty minutes later he was locking his door behind him with a resigned sigh, freshly cleaned bowl tucked to his chest. Looking only slightly more respectable in a pair of long lounge pants and a shirt with the words 'loading' and a computer loading symbol across the stretched belly. Still barefoot, his glasses were perched absently atop his pinned curls as he waddled his way down the hall self-consciously and shyly knocked on Thor’s door.

Inside Thor barely stopped himself from running to his door. His heart pounded as he took a deep breath before he opened it and made sure his face was open and welcoming with a friendly smile as he found Loki standing there with a bowl, looking bashful. Thor thought his cheeks were so cute that shade of pink. And his curls were just a little messy pinned up, but it showed off his slender neck perfectly.  
"Loki, you're awake!" Thor grinned at his neighbor, trying very hard to act innocently surprised. "Hungry?" he asked, stepping back and moving for Loki to come in. The food was already laid out and a place setting for one was arranged on the kitchen counter. He had fresh bread cooling on the counter, waiting to be sliced. He had, fought with himself ove whether or not to set up a second place setting, but in the end it had felt too presumptuous. Now, watching the omega as he ushered him inside, he was really glad that he had stuck to one.

Loki nodded emphatically to the alpha question, his blush deepening as his stomach growled when he greeted the blonde. Graciously shown inside He gave Thor a vaguely suspicious look as he passed the Alpha to enter the apartment. Thor seemed almost too eager to see him. But his instincts weren't setting off any alarms. And seeing there was only one setting on the counter, obviously the alpha had expected to eat alone, Loki let it go. The man was allowed to cook whatever he damn well wanted in his own home. It wasn't exactly his fault it smelled so damn delicious. And it certainly was not his fault that Loki had so little self-control that he couldn’t stop himself from walking down the hall to beg for scraps. He supposed he should just be grateful that Thor was happy to see him. The reaction could have been much, much worse.   
"I’m usually awake at this time." He assured the man, wiggling onto the stool across from Thor’s setting and putting his bowl and spoon neatly in front of him in anticipation. "I like the quiet, it makes it easier to work. Yesterday was actually a bit unusual. Your food woke me from a nap." He teased the alpha.  
Thor smiled and offered Loki the ladle after he served himself, "I see, I apologize. I hope you got plenty of rest last night." Thor served bread to both of them and poured drinks from a tea pitcher, getting up briefly to grab a cup for Loki.   
"I did, thank you. The pups were unusually contented last night." Smiling Loki tore into his bread with gusto. Slathering it with butter before practically drowning it in his stew. "The meal did them good. and the-" He pinked, "Petting." He cleared his throat concentrating on eating the delicious sopping bread "We... don't get a lot of that kind of thing, the pups were very calm after we went home."

Thor lit up and desperately wanted to offer to pet Loki and the pups again. But he was trying very hard to seem harmless and friendly, even as he watched Loki closely. He was trying to see if Loki was enjoying the food, trying to make sure the beef was tender enough.   
But Thor did know he wanted them to be friends first before he made any offers for more petting or something as wonderful as full on cuddles. Though that was a very real future goal for him. For now he basked in the omega’s light scent mixed with his food. In his apartment, his territory.   
"I'm glad to have been some help. I can only imagine how hard it's been for you. I'm happy to offer food when I can." Thor ate his own stew, pleased to see Loki eating enthusiastically. "Being a chef, I do have a habit of cooking far too much food for one."

Loki smiled, his blush fading. Glad that his admission hadn't put Thor off or given him ideas, or generally made things weird between them.   
He chuckled lightly "I guess it’s a good thing that I eat far too much food for one then. Ramen packets haven't really been cutting it lately." He admitted as he put another wonderfully soaked piece of bread into his mouth and let out a little pleased noise.  
He looked up to see Thor frowning at that. "Ramen packets? And yesterday you made boxed mac and cheese? Just how much processed food are you eating?" Thor looked like he was offended on a personal level. "That's not good for the babies. You should be having at least one good meal a day." Thor lectured him. Loki stared, regretting having mentioned anything at all. This was exactly the kind of reaction he hated. But he could't seem to swallow the lump in his throat as the blonde kept going. "If you’re going to have healthy pups, you should be having balanced meals. And if you can't cook it yourself then I'll very well cook it for you myself!" Loki wasn't sure if it was an offer or a declaration, but Thor finally paused and looked at him as if he finally realized what he had been saying and how he had been saying it.  
Loki hunched down defensively. "I’m well aware of that." he snapped at the alpha. "And I DO cook." Tears pricked his eyes and if he wasn't so gods-be-damned hungry he would waddle away right now out of shame for letting his hormones and instincts get the better of him like this. He didn’t need some, some ALPHA, no matter how nice, lecturing him. He knew he wasn’t eating very well. Sif was on his case often enough about how tired he was, and how morning sickness dogged him even now. Though it had waned significantly, thank gods. But he tried, really hard. Everything that didn’t go towards bills and supplies for the baby’s room did go towards food. He just didn't have much of a savings to start with and Sif was already contributing all she could. They were fine until they found out there would be two pups instead of one and Loki’s appetite grew to match   
thinking about his circumstances helped frustration over ride the shame as he continued "And I eat balanced meals whenever I can! But sometimes a paycheck is late and I’m tired and WE LIKE GNOCCHI!!" His spoon clacked down hard on the table as he raised his voice at the alpha and looked up with piercing, angry eyes.

Thor blinked, baffled and feeling very ashamed. What a way to put his foot in his mouth. He set down his spoon and took a few deep breaths.   
"That was entirely the wrong way to offer to cook for you." Thor said softly. "I'm sorry. I just like seeing you enjoy my food. And I know junk food can be tasty, but the idea of you eating ramen for dinner makes me want to cook for you every night." Thor admitted. "I also realized yesterday that I don't really have any friends. Just coworkers. I mean, they’re great people, but we don’t hang out outside of work and... I'm lonely. I have no one to cook for." Thor wasn’t sure he felt like eating anymore. He felt like such a jerk. He didn’t even bring up his Alpha instincts because they both knew that was a piss poor excuse for the bulldozing he had just done.  
Across from him Loki turned his attention back to his bowl, shoulders curled in and running a trembling hand over the curve of his belly to comfort the twins and maybe himself. He sniffed. Thor felt like a complete ass!  
"I can understand being lonely." Loki mumbled at length "It’s awful." He heaved a breath and picked up his spoon again. Playing with it before he started eating again.   
"This stew is really good." He said and then there was a long pause before he took another bite and told Thor, "You can keep cooking for me if you like."  
Thor peeked up hopefully. Trying not to look eager and completely failing.   
"Thank you." He said quietly, afraid to say anything more he picked up his own spoon and let Loki eat in peace. He was worried if he said something else now, he'd ruin this fragile truce.

Loki felt steadier as he ate. Emptying his bowl, he finally looked up, absently rubbing the sides of his belly. "Thank you for the delicious meal and... and for the concern." He sighed, deflating and rubbing his forehead, "I know you meant well. But we only just met so you’re not allowed to yell at me like that, understand?"  
Thor nodded. The alpha looked like he didn't think he had yelled, but he kept his mouth shut and just agreed and Loki appreciated that. He watched Thor get up and grab some more Tupperware and fill it with stew. He set it on the counter and then inched it towards Loki like an awkward peace offering.  
Lips twitching, Loki’s hands curled around the container and pulled it close to him. After a moment a true smile curled his mouth and he rolled his eyes   
"Stop looking like a kicked puppy, Thor. You fed me; I am no longer upset. We are friends again." He yawned and his nose scrunched a little. "It’s weird, having such a big alpha tip toeing around a beach ball omega."  
Thor smiled shyly at him. "I can't help it. I don't want you to be mad at me." Thor told him quietly. "I'm glad we're friends again." Thor offered Loki a hand so he could get down off the stool.  
Easing off the stool Loki hesitated a moment, then leaned into Thor’s side. "I’m six months pregnant Thor," he huffed, "I’m tired, hungry, uncomfortable, and constantly a little mad at everybody and everything." He teased, well, half teased anyway, "I think I fire Sif from being my friend at least once a week. The only reason we haven't killed each other as roommates is because she's almost never home"  
Thor looked worried even as he easily supported Loki’s weight. "You mean you're going to be mad at me again?"   
Loki tilted his head back to look at Thor, "Absolutely, no doubt." He deadpanned. His lips twitched a moment later into a small smile, "But only until you put food in front of me, so you have a leg up on the rest of the world." He told Thor like he was letting him in on a secret.  
Thor smile back and Loki tried to ignore how charming it was. "Here, let me walk you back home." Thor grabbed Loki's now empty bowl with the spoon in it and aimed them towards the door.  
Loki followed his lead without complaint. Dinner had been a nice respite, unfortunate lecture aside. But the reminder of all the stress he was under, coupled with the rough translation and lack of nap today meant he was quite worn out now. He cuddled his leftovers close and leaned more into Thor’s warmth, and subsequently, his calming scent.   
"One day you will have to meet Sif. When you do, ask her about the day she found me yelling at a sock." Loki smiled softly to himself at the memory.  
Thor chuckled, "I will definitely remember to ask about that." He promised as he led Loki down the hall and back to his apartment. "I'll be making fish when I get home tomorrow after work." Thor warned him, looking down at him with wary and hopeful eyes.  
Loki’s expression took on a more wary cast. "I make no promises. Fish and I have a very unsteady relationship these days. I’m not supposed to eat a lot, and the smell makes me sick. But... but some days it’s all I crave, so." He gave a little shrug and Thor gave him a nod of acknowledgement.  
"If you'd like some, you'll be very welcome. If not, then I will see you on Sunday. How does one in the afternoon sound?" Thor stopped in front of Loki's door to wait while he went inside.   
Loki was grateful that Thor didn't offer to change his dinner plans. Or anything else ridiculously chivalrous. It was just as likely to piss him off as it was to charm him when he was this tired. But he definitely didn’t want the added pressure right now.   
“One sounds great.” He bid the alpha a quiet but sincere goodnight and ducked into his apartment. Staring at his work still spread out over the table he sighed. It would have to wait until tomorrow. Luckily, delicious leftovers meant he could put off shopping an extra day and concentrate on the work. He couldn't afford to ask for an extension this time. 

The next evening Loki got a whiff of the promised fish and had to wonder if he had always been able to smell Thor’s cooking or if he was just extra sensitive now. Unfortunately, this time the smell had the predicated but not desirable result of sending him straight to the toilet to bring up all the stew he had eaten earlier. Nearly half an hour later he staggered back to his nest were the smell didn't reach. Miserable and irritated that he couldn't even be mad at Thor over it. 

***

Sunday had Loki dressed in proper clothing. He took the time to put on a pair of black jeans and a nice, if overlarge, green sweater. His carefully pinned his hair up, but left his feet bare. He carried two carefully washed and dried Tupperware dishes tucked to his chest and almost took his own bowl again, but then remembered Thor had told him to just bring his appetite. Before he left he remembered to grab a little wrapped parcel and held that to his chest as well. Loki waddled the short walk down the hall and licked his lips as he raised his hand and knocked on the door.  
"Loki, welcome. Please come in." Thor answered the door after a few moments wearing jeans and a tight red shirt with a dark apron over his broad chest. His undercut blonde hair was tied up in a knot and his apartment already smelled delicious. All sorts of smells wafted out of the open door and beckoned Loki inside. There was even soft music playing and the curtains were open to let in the midday light.  
Loki caught himself staring and went absolutely pink. He knew Thor was attractive. That wasn't news. But now that Loki wasn't being led by his stomach first- and my god that shirt! - Loki was sure he was going to start drooling, and it wasn't because of the delicious smelling food. Ducking his head he nearly shoved the Tupperware into Thor’s chest.  
"Ibroughtthesebackthey’recleanIswear!" He blurted out all at once and then cleared his throat and waddled past Thor and into the Alpha’s apartment as if nothing happened. Thor accepted his Tupperware back happily and closed the door behind Loki, not seeming to be bothered by his abruptness. He followed the omega to the kitchen and put the Tupperware in the cabinet that was their home.   
Pausing at the kitchen island Loki turned and shyly held out the small parcel, "And I brought you a... a thank you gift." he flushed slightly as the man came back to stand over him and look down at the little offered parcel.  
“A present? For me?" Thor asked, looking as excited as a puppy, Loki could almost imagine a tail wagging happily. He gently took the offered gift and looked up to meet Loki’s eyes with his unabashedly blue ones.   
"Can I open it now?" he asked eagerly, reminding Loki of a little kid who had been waiting months for his birthday and couldn’t wait a second longer to open his presents.  
"Sure" Loki tried not to fidget too obviously with the long sleeves of his sweater. He'd had a long talk with the little grandmother that oversaw the little ethnic market a block over. She had assured him that it was a very handsome gift to any chef. Very celebratory, she had emphasized patting his belly gently (she was the only one other than Sif allowed to do that without getting Loki’s permission first) with a, frankly, embarrassing knowing grin. Loki was just afraid that, to someone with the kind of resources a Michelin star chef had, it would still be considered basic and worse, not enough. He couldn't afford much. Grandma had again assured him that a little was enough. But it didn't seem like enough. Certainly not for more than 3, maybe 4 dishes at best.  
But Thor’s eyes lit up as he found a small spice bundle inside the paper wrapping. He made a happy rumble as the smell wafted up between the two of them.   
"It's fresh!" he declared excitedly. "and you got so much!" Thor looked at Loki, and the omega could see that he was impressed. "Please tell me you're willing to share your source!" Thor brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply as the rich scent filled his kitchen.   
"Because this would go great with the chicken, but only if I can get it fresh for the next couple of months." Thor looked like he longed to hug Loki, but he was holding back. "Thank you, I love it!" Thor beamed, leaning in towards Loki. "May I give you a hug?"  
Loki’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise at Thor’s enthusiasm, and that he had actually asked. Nearly coming up onto his toes in his own excitement and relief that he had made Thor so happy he nodded his permission eagerly.  
Thor leaned in and gently put his arms around Loki, pulling him in close until Loki relaxed against him. Oh, it felt so good to be held. 

"Thank you, please have a seat. Over here, at the dinning table." Thor motioned to a chair that looked much more comfy than the bar stools at his counter, where two places were set up and chilled water was already waiting. "Let me get the soups." Thor moved back to the stove.  
Loki was very reluctant to let Thor go but he was more than happy to sit down again. "It looks very nice Thor, thank you." Settling into the chair with a soft, pleased sigh he leaned back so he could watch Thor moving around in the kitchen. "I would be happy to introduce you to grandma, she’s my source." He offered. Being in the now more familiar position of being fed he felt much more comfortable and open. "She doesn't speak English though."  
Thor grinned as he came back with small bowls and set them out. He brought little cheese biscuits and sat with Loki. "I would like that very much, and as long as she speaks the language of spices and food, we'll figure it out!" Thor grinned and gestured for Loki to try. “This is a chicken and sweet corn chowder with a Cajun twist. They will all be small portions since this is a tasting menu." Thor smiled as he explained.  
Bending best he could with his heavy belly to smell the soup Loki purred in appreciation, "This is all going to be in your restaurant, what we are tasting tonight?"  
"Not all of it. These dishes need to go together, I need to make sure all the flavors flow. And this is the time for last minute changes. I also tend to get overzealous and ahead of myself, so even after I bring the menu to the restaurant, one or two might still get cut." Thor explained to him.  
Loki brightened "How exciting! I never knew so much went into just making a menu." Feeling incredibly special for being invited to take part in the process. Especially in something that obviously meant a lot to Thor. Loki tried to give the first bite all the respect it was due. Taking it slow and savoring every nuance his pallet could pick up. Closing his eyes his purr deepened and he breathed deeply "Good." He took a second bite, "Very good, keep this one."  
Thor grinned and joined Loki, eating a bit of soup, holding it on his tongue and then letting the aftertaste linger before he took another taste. "It's cream based, so I want to be sure it's not too heavy with the biscuits. I have three soups total, but I can only have two new ones on the menu." Thor explained. He got up and brought out the next soup which was more like a chili.  
Loki gamely tried the chowder with the biscuits, then the chili, then the third one on its turn. It was surprising how easy it was to talk food with the huge alpha. Thor was very patient with terms and explaining what he was looking for and why. He made Loki feel like, even with his lack of experience, he was making an intelligent contribution to the discussion and decision making. He was certainly learning a lot, and it was fun! At the end of the soup course he picked the first and the third as his favorites. "Though I’m pretty sure you could run a food truck on that chili alone and never worry about bills again." He amended shyly. 

Thor grinned and took the small bowls and spoons away. "I've thought of a food truck before." Thor admitted. "I'm just not sure if I’d be happy in a kitchen that small." Thor pulled a baking sheet out of the oven and plated four options.   
"These are appetizers. I only need two since I'll be keeping the risotto and brioche at the restaurant this turn." Thor came back and set the plate between them. "This is a cheesy artichoke bite, duck pot stickers, fried ravioli, and pocket fondue." Thor was excited about the last one. He really wanted to do something with fondue, but he could never find a way to make it work for the restaurant.   
Loki went straight for the 'pocket fondue' first. The bread was toasty and crisp and the gooey insides were not nearly as molten as he had feared. There was a rich creaminess and slight acidic bite, similar to the alcohol traditionally put in fondue, that really put the morsel over the edge. Licking his fingers Loki’s purr got impossibly loud as he nodded his approval.  
Thor puffed up proudly. he'd been hoping the pocket fondue would work. He'd been working on that recipe for months and had burned his tongue and lips a fair amount of times. Thor marked down on his master list what worked and the reaction he got. It wouldn't just be Loki's opinion, but for Thor, Loki's was the only one that really mattered.  
Loki smiled as he eagerly dove into the other appetizers with Thor. The fried ravioli he liked ok, the cheesy artichoke got another purr out of him, but the duck… the duck he handed back, his napkin pressed over his mouth. "I’m so sorry, please take this, I can't."  
Thor watched him as they ate and tried things with Loki, pleased with his flavors. When Loki handed back the duck, Thor took it quickly away and put it under a lid to stop the smell, just in case. "Perfectly alright. I wasn't completely happy with those anyway, duck is always greasy." Thor smiled and cleaned up the plates, handing Loki another pocket fondue to erase even the memory of the duck.

Nibbling at the fondue to help ease his stomach and make it last, Loki’s shoulders curled in a bit. "I’m sure they were very good. I like pot stickers normally." He gave Thor a small smile and his shoulders a little contrite shrug, "Maybe having a pregnant omega judge your food is a bad idea. I’m sorry Thor, you should be trusting someone else with this."  
Thor chuckled lightly at his comment and Loki peeked up at him.   
"You're not the only judge, Loki." He grinned, plating up entrees. "I also do this for my sous chef, my cooks, the waiters and dishwashers and the owner of the restaurant." Thor explained. “But this part is when I decide what I will show them. You're with me on the first tier." Thor gave Loki a wink. "And I was being honest, I was not wholly confident with those. I can do better." Thor brought back six plates. Two chicken, two beef, an eggplant, and a lobster pasta. He also made several more trips to bring little helpings of sides that could be matched up to any of the dishes, explaining that pairing them together was also part of the tasting.   
"Anything here you don't want to try?" Thor asked before they started.  
Loki stared wide eyed at the vast array of food. His comfort at Thor’s assurances quickly overwhelmed by just how much Thor had cooked. Mouthing a little 'wow' he gave Thor’s question some serious consideration before shyly pointing to one of the chicken dishes and the lobster. Apologetically explaining that shellfish fell in the category of things he shouldn't really eat and the sauce on the chicken wasn’t to his taste. "I've tried that a variety of ways and never liked any them, I’m sorry."  
"No need to apologize, I will try those myself." Thor moved the dishes back to the counter, and came back to taste everything else with Loki.   
"Please, eat." Thor grinned. He picked up his own fork and cut off a piece of chicken. "And don't get full yet, we still have dessert!" Thor reminded Loki before he began eating himself.  
Loki whistled softly impressed and a little overwhelmed "Whomever ends up being your mate, Thor, will be very lucky indeed." Smiling warmly, he dug in, trying very hard not to imagine what that would be like. He needed to shove that fantasy away hard, especially since Loki wouldn't be plump and needy forever. They might remain friends, he would hope so, but Thor was obviously a busy man. He definitely didn't need to be burdened with two fussing pups that weren't his. Especially once Loki’s pregnancy hormones stopped brainwashing everyone around him. Once he wasn’t pregnant anymore, this slight attraction Thor seemed to have towards him could simply disappear altogether.  
Swallowing hard Loki took a sip of water and quietly excused himself to the bathroom. "Not sick." He assured quickly, flapping a hand at Thor with a fond smile. The large alpha looked ready to jump up and it was sweet enough to make Loki’s chest ache. "Pups have just decided to roll onto my bladder. Everything is fine. Just point the way and I will be right back" 

Thor told Loki where the bathroom was with a smile and sat back down. But oh, it was so hard not to tell Loki that he'd always eat this way when he was his mate. He really wanted that. It was a surprise. He'd known Loki a matter of days, but he had already decided. He was an alpha and he knew what he wanted and he'd accept nothing else. But he didn't want to scare Loki away by actually saying any of this out loud.  
Especially since he was pregnant with their- with pups. Thor swallowed hard and took a breath, trying to calm down. He'd be calm and friendly, a picture-perfect applicant for a mate so Loki would take him seriously. Because those weren’t actually his pups. He needed to respect Loki and the boundaries he set. No matter how much he wanted that omega for himself and for those to be his pups.

Splashing cold water on his face Loki huffed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "You are stressed out and you are tired and you are fine." Bracing against the sink his head dropped, shaking off the last of the dark wash of loneliness he stroked a hand over the curve of his belly. "We have each other," He mumbled, "We aren't alone. Besides, Thor is a decent guy he won't just stop being friendly. Hopefully." He poked his side, "You two better work real hard at being cute because I’m going to have frazzled and pathetic covered. Between the three of us we will hit the pity sweet spot and keep being fed even if another omega comes along." The twins rolled gently under his hand. Nuzzling instead of kicking, as if they were agreeing with him.   
Taking a shuddering breath, he slapped his cheeks to wake up from his funk and headed back out. Determined not to ruin the evening with his stupidly fluctuating moods. Taking his seat, he praised the eggplant and one of the beef dishes in particular. Drowning out any other intrusive thoughts by asking about the theme of the menu. He didn't even feign interest when he asked after the backgrounds and the inspirations for the recipes.

Thor was glad to see Loki back, and even gladder when he seemed to still have an appetite. Thor talked about his restaurant and what inspired him, perfectly happy to fill the silence, especially since it meant being able to tell the omega about his means of supporting a mate. He liked how Loki looked at him, listening even though he was being rather boring, or so he'd been told before. He took some more notes and then gave Loki a palette cleaner sorbet and a break.   
"I'm going to make dessert fresh, because two of them are served hot with fresh ice cream and they would have gotten soggy or deflated." Thor explained as he cleared counter space for baking.  
"Nothing worse than a soggy dessert." Loki agreed solemnly, with a twinkle in his eye. Bringing his sorbet to the island he worked himself up onto one of the stools.  
Thor beamed at Loki and began to work a dough, making it on the stove instead of on the counter. He also had a small deep fryer warming up.   
“You alright with cinnamon?" he asked, more than pleased that Loki had moved so he could be closer. It made him want to show off a little.

Nodding emphatically with a little excited "Mmm." Through a mouth full of sorbet. Loki wiggled to get comfortable, then leaned his chin on his palm. He was fast discovering that he really liked watching Thor work. And it wasn't just because the alpha was gorgeous. There was an efficiency and concentrated enthusiasm to his movements that made his passion for his art beautifully obvious. It was *fun* to watch him, the glow of his joy at being deep in his element almost infectious.   
"We've talked of nothing but cooking so far. Three meals makes us friends yes? Tell me a little about yourself Thor. Like, where are you from? Why did you move here? Was it the restaurant?"  
Thor chuckled and kept cooking. "I'm glad to hear we are friends, because I have questions of my own, quite similar." Thor moved to piping the dough into little bowls. "Let's see... I'm from Minnesota. Home of the Vikings!" Thor puffed up proudly. "But I moved here to cook, and yes, I stayed because I got a job here at the restaurant." Thor recalled his younger days. "I lived in a small apartment at first, with other cooks, and as I worked my way up, earned my first star, I moved here and began to fix the kitchen." Thor grinned.  
Loki delighted "Did you go to cooking school here?"  
"I did, it's a good school. They were very impressed with me." Thor waggled his eyebrows. "But I also did a year in Italy and a year in France." Thor explained and it made Loki wonder if maybe he wasn’t bragging just a little.   
"Oh!" Leaning forward eagerly Loki nearly wiggled "What was your favorite part of Italy? Mine was the train system and Venice. Pizza is so different there, did you like it?"  
Thor lit up. "I loved it! I loved everything, the olives, the pasta, the pizza. The people and their healthy appetites." Thor gave a great belly laugh. "It is a year I will always treasure; I keep meaning to go back." Thor grinned at Loki. "And what took you to Italy?"  
"Oh I-" Loki blinked; he had been so excited to find more common ground that it sort of got away from him that it would lead back to his own life. He cleared his throat, folding his hands in front of him to keep from fidgeting   
"A client took me. I mentioned before that I was a whore; I was actually a companion. High enough in the guild to be considered a mentor. I have a particular gift for languages so," He gave a little shrug, not quite meeting Thor’s eyes. He had never been ashamed of his position as a companion until the treatment he received in his exile taught him to be. "I was often hired for international events or trips that clients had no one else to share with"  
Thor nodded, frying the bowls and then setting them to dry before the sugar and cinnamon was added.   
"Ah, I understand now. I've been to a companion before." Thor admitted openly to him. "I sometimes need a cuddle and nap before ‘The Call’ every year. Otherwise I don't sleep at all." Thor chuckled and brought back two churro bowls that he added ice cream and fruit to.  
Loki brightened; Thor understood! Somewhat at least. Companions performed such services just as, if not more, often, as they did sex. A fact Loki couldn't seem to get people to believe lately. He was so relieved and pleased that he started purring and couldn't even blush when he realized it.   
"Yes! That's mmmmm, that's” he cleared his throat and got his purr under control “a common service and a very pleasant one." Now he did pink a little at his outburst. "But what is ‘The Call’?"

Thor sighed just from remembering the stress. "Ah well, you only get to know once a year, whether you have earned another star or lost one. They always call on the same day, at the same time. It is our slot for having two, I have tried to get another again and again, but I have failed so far. I may be past my prime by now." Thor sat with Loki and they tried the dessert.  
Loki frowned, pausing his first bite. "Don't say that Thor. One star alone is an astronomical accomplishment. And there is no 'prime' time to get them that I’ve heard of. I believe one of the chefs in Tokyo received his first fairly late in a very full life." He smiled softly at Thor and the alpha let out a breath hearing that he had Loki’s support. "You will peak again when the time is right, I’m sure of it"  
Thor smiled softly at Loki. "Thank you, that helps. It's just that sometimes the pressure to receive another star is overwhelming. Especially when they're about to call." Thor set down his spoon and took a quick note.   
"One year I didn’t sleep for three days until a companion named Bruce let me hold him." Thor smiled fondly at the memory. "He just hummed and pet my arm till I fell asleep."  
Loki’s smile warmed "How very stressful. I’m glad you sought and found comfort at such a time. Did you always go to the same one? Companion I mean. Was it always an omega?" Traditionally companions were strictly omegas. But recent equal rights movements had allowed the rare beta and alpha to join the guild. They tended to receive very specialized jobs and clients.  
"I've gone the past four years, and it's always been an omega." Thor didn’t mind talking about this, it was nice to have common ground. "It's been Bruce the last three years. I feel quite comfortable with him now." Thor shrugged. "And it's been hard to find a mate who will put up with my ego and my long hours for work." Thor admitted and he hoped Loki understood now that he really didn’t mind hearing about Loki’s past and held no judgement for the part of his life spent as a companion.

Loki chuckled "I can see the appeal of a companion." He replied, not quite able to encourage Thor further towards a mate. Though as a new friend he supposed he should.   
"I am glad you found a steady one in Bruce." And he meant it, even if it brought back the heavy wave of loneliness. Companions were specially trained to always put the needs of clients first (when not a danger to themselves), professional jealousies were rare and swiftly put down by the community as a whole. It helped that they were raised and trained as a community, not as rivals to each other. When not with client’s, members of a given guild chapter often sought each other’s company. Supporting each other in the physical and social needs that came from not being allowed to bond. It also built the kind of loyalty that made the guild as strong, enduring, and respected as it was. And Loki had lost all of it when he was exiled.   
Meeting Thor’s eyes his smile was soft and sincere, "He must be very sweet to be so calming an influence"

Thor nodded. "He is, though I can’t bring myself to ask for more." Thor so wanted to ask Loki for a cuddle and nap, but Loki was no longer a companion, and they were friends. It seemed very rude.   
"I want to save that for a potential mate." Though he wasn’t a virgin, Thor had been celibate for a while, all his energy went to his work. And he hadn't realized how long it had been till he'd laid eyes on Loki. Yes, he was pregnant with pups, and it awakened a whole other part of Thor, the part that wanted a family. But Loki also stirred still waters inside him that longed for a mate and the needs that came with it. 

Loki’s smile widened a touch. That was good to know in an odd sort of way. It didn't give Loki hope exactly and he certainly wasn't one to judge if Thor had sought the full services of a companion. But it did warm something in his chest a little. Definitely another tally on the 'why Thor was too good for this world' chart.   
"Admirable." Was all he said, turning the majority of his attention back to his dessert. "This is very good. Very fluffy"

"Ah good, that means I made it right." Thor smiled. If only he could figure out a good way to tell Loki he wanted him for a mate without it being much, too soon or creepy because he had pups on the way. "I also have brownies and a twist on cheesecake." Thor told him.  
Licking his spoon Loki wiggled, "You had me at brownie."  
Thor smiled and got up and fussed with the other two desserts. The frozen cheesecake was like a custard, but extra smooth and creamy with berry compote and the brownie was warm and gooey with just a hint of chili that Thor warned Loki about.

Loki was absolutely torn. He wanted to save the brownie for last but it was warm and he didn't want to lose an ounce of gooey perfection to cooling while he ate the cheesecake. So, wrong as it felt, he opted to eat them both at the same time. Alternatively, between bites of each. And inadvertently unlocked the door to Valhalla. The chocolaty spice combined with the smooth cream started up a purr so loud his sternum ached from the vibration, he was too blissed out to even praise either dish. Melting until his upper half lay stretched out across the island counter while he hummed over each bite. 

Thor tilted his head in curiosity and then looked down at his food and mimicked Loki. His eyes went wide and he mentally scolded himself for not thinking of this.   
He quickly made notes, "Cheesecake brownie it is, then." He chuckled. "I'm half tempted to name it after you."  
"Oh." Surprised Loki sat up and then tilted his head and scrunched his nose rather cutely, "That would be a very odd name for a dessert. 'The Loki'." He laughed, "It’s a nice thought but I’m sure there are much more appropriate things to call a brownie."  
"I was thinking more like 'creamy dream'." Thor grinned. "But only I would know that it means you and not the dessert." Thor looked at Loki and let him see the longing in his eyes as he imagined getting to kiss Loki.

"O-oh!" Loki flamed bright red, "That’s a-" He cleared his throat, "good name." He smiled shyly; his eyes bright. Looking up at Thor he swallowed thickly, the look in the alpha’s eyes was impossible to miss even without his specialized training. He fidgeted with his fork for several moments, trying to calm his racing heart.   
"Thor, where do you see this thing between us going?" He pinned his eyes to the counter again. It was fairly obvious what the alpha wanted, but Loki didn't know why or how much. Was he looking for a new companion? Because Loki couldn't be that anymore, even if he wasn't legally bound to never practice again. And if not a companion would Thor still want him, after the pups were born? The blonde seemed genuine and not driven by a pregnancy kink. But that didn't mean the attraction would stay after he stopped sending up all the needy omega red flags. Pups were hard work.

Thor sensed Loki's distress, his unease, and all he wanted to do was comfort Loki. To offer his arms and pet the omega, to be allowed to take care of him.   
"I see us becoming rather good friends." Thor really hoped he wasn’t about to scare away the man he wanted for a mate. "Great friends, close and able to talk about anything. Friends that can rely on each other. And when you realize I'm not going anywhere and really believe that I care for you, I was planning to offer more. To ask to court you." Thor never could help but be honest. It had gotten him into trouble in the past, but he didn't know another way to live.

Loki’s heart skipped and he blushed hard enough that he started to overheat and grew lightheaded. "Oh! That’s" he gripped the counter "May, um, may I lay down please?"  
Thor instantly became concerned. "Yes! of course!" Thor came around and helped Loki over to the couch to lay down. "I'm sorry. Was that too much? Should I have stopped at friends?" Thor rushed to get a wet washcloth and came back and gently put it on Loki's forehead.  
Pressing the cold cloth to his skin Loki closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply, "No, it's ok. I mean yes, a little much but," Cracking open one eye he reached for Thor’s hand, "But not bad. You really-" He chuckled weakly and huffed out a breath, shifting so the weight of the twins didn't press on anything important. "Your honestly is appreciated, and I did ask"  
Thor took Loki's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "I've been trying not to scare you off this whole time." Thor sighed. "I hope you won't stop coming over." Thor watched him as color returned to Loki’s face.  
Something in Loki eased under Thor’s warm touch and his breathing eased, his body relaxing and cooling. A soft, tentative purr starting up in his chest. "No, Thor, I won't stop coming over. I very much want to be friends still." He gave Thor’s hand a gentle squeeze but a little frown creased his brow. "But I have concerns. We have only just met and-" He took a deep breath, cradling his pups with his free hand "And I really would like the rest too but-" He patted a restless pup to keep from rubbing his eyes in stress "But I’m full of pregnancy hormones, and I’m, I’m attacking you with pregnancy pheromones and, and pups are hard Thor! And you’re so busy and they aren't yours and after-" He swallowed again realizing he was babbling, there were those pregnancy hormones he’d been talking about. "I’m afraid... I don’t want you to get caught up in something you will later regret." he trailed off softly.

Thor tried to soothe Loki, gently petting his arm and offering a steady hand as a touch stone. "Well, I feel a little bit judged. You haven't even asked if I want pups and a family. I'm aware that pups are hard." He smiled and he sat on the floor next to the couch. "And I certainly don't feel attacked. I believe I would want to care for you, even if you weren't pregnant. Maybe not quite as much, but it would still be there." Thor wished it wasn’t so odd for him to care so quickly, but he knew himself, and this was no fleeting feeling.   
"Please give me a chance? Even if you don't want me Loki, I could never regret meeting you, getting to know you. I've been sidetracked by work for so long, I haven't been able to pursue my other dream. A big family with a mate who loves me, whom I can care for and cook for." Thor kissed the back of Loki's hand. "Let's just be friends for now. Just, know that I want you."

Loki had slowly and unconsciously turned on his side to curl closer to Thor. His smile small and sincere, but still too afraid to hope too much "You have a very nice dream. I like it." he teased very gently.   
"Yes." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them again, "Yes, let be friends. For now. And Thor... I want you, too."

Thor’s whole face lit up, glowing under his tan, his blue eyes sparkling. Loki had just said magical words, Thor felt like he was soaring high. He kept Petting Loki's hand and leaned against the couch, unable to stop smiling. Thor had briefly dated before, but it hadn't felt like this. This was what it was supposed to feel like, and Thor hadn't even taken Loki on one date yet.   
"I hope you know you're going home with food." Thor tried to move them on to something lighter. Something that would help Loki to relax again and forget about how he had just spouted out his whole plan after knowing Loki less than a week.  
The sudden segue startled Loki into a laugh, but he also looked relieved for the change in subject. "And I hope you know your couch is now my second favorite spot, outside my nest"  
Thor beamed. "Is it? I'm glad it's comfy. I've heard that it's hard to relax with pups on the way." Thor reached for the remote and put it in Loki's hand. "I have to pack the food up; will you find us something to watch while we digest?" Thor was in no hurry to get Loki off his couch, he stood up to put food away and give Loki a little space.

Loki absently flipped through channels. Trying just as hard to digest the revelations of the evening as he was the food. Eventually he landed on a documentary about food science. Still having no real idea of what shows Thor was watching or what movie genre's he preferred. The realization sent a fresh wave of self-recrimination through his swirling thoughts. Cut off only by the roll and kick of his second pup. Displeased with being squished between couch and twin. Huffing Loki pushed his distressing thoughts away and shifted again, trying to get comfortable.  
Thor packed up everything Loki had shown particular interest in and put it in a bag in the fridge, everything else he packed up for himself and then came back and found room on the couch.   
"Mind if I join you?" Thor asked with a smile. He waited while Loki carefully sat up and patted the seat next to him in invitation.  
Then he grinned as he saw what Loki was watching. "Ah! Do you know about these techniques, they're quite fun to play around with." Thor gestured excitedly.  
"I’ve seen some of them before on other shows. But have never tried them myself." Loki admitted as he shifted a bit more, trying to get comfortable.  
Thor put his arm over the back of the couch and grinned. "If you ever have any requests for food, just say the word. Especially any cravings the pups have." Thor boasted. "I can make you most restaurant foods if you want something but the place is closed." Thor puffed up proudly.  
"A dangerous offer" Loki warned with a grin "And any way if we are to really be friends this can't all be about you feeding me." He poked Thor’s side, "I want to do something nice for you. Tell me when you want to go spice shopping. I will take you to all the really good places and translate for you. And maybe a movie?"

Thor beamed, "Make sure you rest up for spice shopping, if it involves food, I love it. I'll make you waddle around all day." He teased lightly. "A movie sounds great; I can't remember the last time I went to an actual theater." Thor relaxed into the couch and felt a warmth in his chest. Loki wanted to do nice things for him too, that made him feel wonderfully cared for.  
Loki glowed when he smiled and then gave a little wiggle at Thor’s agreement. "Excellent." He wiggled again, this time trying to retrieve his phone from his pocket. With all the shifting, he ended up resting against Thor’s side in his struggle. But even though he was blushing faintly, he didn't move away. He just, cautiously, got comfortable and opened up his calendar to compare schedules.  
Thor held his breath, and when Loki settled he tried to contain his excitement. He looked over Loki's shoulder and pointed out days he'd be free. "Tuesday's are good too, but I do have to go to work at 5 pm. Sunday's are best."  
Since Loki’s schedule was largely dictated by the twins since he started working from home he mentioned Sif’s return the following week and his upcoming doctor’s appointment. But they found no real impediments between their schedules. Eagerly agreeing to Sunday for spice shopping and a movie, Loki made a note in his phone.  
Thor leaned over when Loki was done and pushed the screen for the dial pad. He smiled and quickly punched in his personal number.   
"That's my cell. I hope you'll call and text if you need anything. And maybe once in a while you'll want to talk to me, just because?" He realized he was nuzzling Loki's hair and stopped, hoping that hadn't been too forward.

Loki stared down at the number for a long time, a new wave of emotion crashing over him. This was the only number in his contacts besides Sif, his doctor, grandma from the market and an estranged brother. He felt safe having it. He sniffed and cleared his throat   
"Give me your phone, you ridiculous man." He demanded.  
Thor grinned goofily and fished his phone out, unlocking it and handing it over. He watched as Loki put in his contact info. Then, after a long pause typed in some basic, important medical information. He tentatively showed it to Thor.   
"I normally wouldn't do this. It’s creepy, I know. But," He chewed his lip, "You’re the closest person to contact if something happens." He gave the alpha a wary smile. He did just sort of offer to be an emergency call after all. "It’s a little sad I know. And if it wasn't for the pups I wouldn't be so forward."  
Thor smiled at his phone and leaned over and kissed the top of Loki's head, "I don't find it creepy at all. I'm honored. I'd be glad to be a keeper of this information, just in case. I only hope I never need to use it." Thor told him softly. "May I put my arm around you?"   
Loki unconsciously hugged Thor’s phone to his chest. Unable to help the soft, quiet little purr that rumbled through him. Just knowing Thor had his information and was so accepting and willing to keep it was a huge weight off his chest. He hadn't been looking to make the alpha his emergency contact specifically, but now that he had, he felt incredibly reassured of both his safety and, more importantly, the pups.   
He didn't bother to answer Thor’s question. Instead he just sank all his weight into the warmth of Thor’s side and breathed deeply. Nuzzling close and curling his legs up as best his belly allowed. It was a natural fit and his purr got a little louder.

Thor smiled over him and let Loki settle and then gently lowered his arm around Loki’s shoulders. His arm settling alongside Loki's, not questing for anything, just wanting to hold. Thor breathed deeply and let out a happy sigh. He looked back at the tv, but he wasn't really seeing it. He was mostly focused on the feel of Loki pressed into his side and how good he smelled.  
Loki shyly handed Thor back his phone and then, wiggling a bit, he got his own back in his pocket then quickly settled again. About 15 minutes into the next show he sleepily moved Thor’s hand to rest over the twins. Making a soft, almost demanding little chirping sound as his loose grip rubbed Thor’s fingers over the restless pup.  
Thor liked how soft Loki was, worried about how cool he was, and when Loki suddenly moved his hand, his eyes lit up. He could feel the pups kicking against his palm. Poor Loki was still digesting and it was probably really uncomfortable. Thor let out a low rumble and moved his fingers in a gentle petting motion, making sure he stayed where Loki was comfortable having him. His much lower purr matched Loki’s and that just made him happier.  
Relaxing as the pup calmed, Loki yawned and wiggled about. Curling to face the other way he hugged Thor’s arm. Sliding Thor’s hand over to the second pup, and with another little chirp he snuggled in. He kept his hand on top of Thor’s, making a soft cage, guiding Thor to where he was comfortable having him. And where his calming affect on the pups was needed.   
Thor easily went where Loki guided, petting and soothing, letting his low rumble grow with contentment. Loki wrapped around his arm was a wonderful sensation. Thor had to fight an urge to take Loki to his bed and wrap himself around the pregnant omega. He ached to do so, but Loki wasn’t sure about this. So, Thor played by his rules and just hoped Loki would feel comfortable enough to stay where he was for a while.  
Thor watched over Loki as he took a nap. He was so cute all curled up around his fat belly, little pups Inside sleeping with him. Thor was sad when Loki stirred after a while, and it took him a second to figure out Loki wasn't just shifting. He put his arm along Loki's back and gently rocked him forward so he could get up to use the bathroom again.

Making a sound somewhere between a mew and a grunt Loki finally made it to his feet with Thor’s help. Swaying a moment, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Mumbling his gratitude, the need a little to urgent for proper thanks now that he was upright, he shuffled off. Even drowsy as he was his path was unerring, having long learned how to engrave the route to every nearby bathroom onto his unconscious brain. Returning a bit later feeling much better and more awake, Loki stretched with a sheepish grin.   
"That was terribly rude of me, falling asleep like that. You are entirely too comfortable to lean on.” Loki told the alpha.  
Thor grinned as Loki returned. "That was my secret plan all along. I've been practicing being comfortable all week." he teased Loki with a charming smile. He stood with a stretch and Loki couldn’t help but stare in his drowsy state. “Can I get you anything?” Thor asked him.  
"A drink would be nice, if it’s not too much trouble" Yawning Loki ran a hand through his hair and winced when his fingers caught in the pins. Huffing he started to just pull the pins out, they were already mussed from his nap, and shook out his curls. He frowned when he caught sight of the time from a clock hanging on Thor’s wall. Five already?  
"Oh, I didn't realize it had gotten so late." He glanced up at Thor in concern, "I hope that’s alright, I don't mean to impose. If you’re tired, by all means kick me out."   
"It's perfectly fine, it's not even near my bed time yet. We did breeze past the normal dinner hour though, are you hungry?" Thor offered Loki the water, setting it in front of him and reaching out to grab a missed pin from his hair.   
Loki pinked, mouthing a silent thank you while he vigorously shook out the rest of his curls.   
"I am actually" he carefully set the pins in his unused bowl. Turning to Thor with wide, hopeful eyes "Are there leftovers?"

Thor smiled widely, his eyes full of adoring affection at how cute that look was. "There are a lot of left overs, what were you hoping for?" Thor walked to the kitchen and opened his industrial fridge. "I can heat it up for you." He offered.  
"The curried beef, please!" Licking his lips in anticipation Loki settled at the counter again, "Oh, with the chutney, too."   
"Coming right up." Thor pulled out dishes and fired up a pan. He owned a microwave, but he barely, if ever, used it. He smiled and hummed happily as he reheated food for Loki, making sure it was back to the flavor and consistency as when he first made it.   
"Here you are." Thor said, he kind of wanted a pet name for Loki, but felt it was too soon. "Dinner for my friend." He said instead.  
Taking the plate, Loki breathed deeply over it and moaned. "I think this will be a beautiful friendship indeed." Winking, he set upon the plate with gusto. Wiggling a little in his enjoyment.  
Thor smiled and reheated some of the chicken with pasta for himself, also bring some of the fresh baked bread over so Loki could use it to soak up curry sauce.   
"I think so as well." Thor agreed, he sat across from Loki and ate. His inner alpha was so happy with an omega to take care of. It settled something deep inside Thor so that he wanted this night to never end. To just stay in Loki’s company and make sure Loki’s scent was all over his den.  
As they ate, Loki started asking questions about the kinds of shows and movies Thor liked. They talked quietly, learning more about each other, even though Loki seemed to be really good at asking questions, but surprisingly hesitant to answer them. Still, he teased Thor about his taste in medical dramas and cop shows with a comfortable ease. And laughed when Thor turned it back on him when he admitted to liking trivia game shows.   
It was wonderful to finally have a conversation with a friend after being so married to work for the last couple of years. Thor didn’t want it to end. He could have talked to Loki till the wee hours of the morning. He was completely captivated by this omega.  
But around Seven, Loki finally sighed and explained that he did have some work to finish up and stood so he could return to his own apartment.  
Thor stood and offered Loki help off the couch, where they had settled again. He wanted to invite Loki to sleep over, but it was still too soon. So, he smiled through his disappointment and put hands under Loki's arms and easily lifted him. It was such a perfect day, he didn't want it to end. But he had to be up at Four to get to the market for ingredients and go to the restaurant to propose the new menu items and brainstorm with his team, then there would be cooking and tasting and wine pairings and he really needed his own sleep to be up for it.

Loki was just as reluctant to leave as Thor seemed to be for him to go. He really didn't want to go back to his dark lonely apartment. But they had only just settled into being friends. The promise of more was there but it was too soon to be asking to stay. A shame since Thor so easily lifting his weighted frame sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine.  
Thor went to the kitchen and got a bag of Tupperware filled with left overs while Loki did a little stretch.   
"Here you go, all the ones you liked." Thor carried them for Loki, walking him to his apartment. "Now I can be sure you're eating while I'm a work." he gave Loki a toothy smile and a teasing wink.  
"You are entirely too good to me." Loki huffed. "And we only just met."  
"I already like you a lot, Loki. Let me be nice." Thor stopped and dropped another innocent kiss on Loki's hair. "Now get some rest, that's what I plan to do." Thor handed over the food.  
Nodding and cradling the food close, Loki opened the door to his apartment. Then, pausing only a moment, he leaned up and planted a firm kiss to the alpha’s cheek. "Goodnight, Thor."

Thor’s heart beat wildly as he let Loki go into his apartment, his eyes lit up and a goofy grin spreading across his face.   
A kiss!   
He had hope, that was a really good sign.   
"Good night, Loki." Thor rumbled happily, he felt like he was floating all the way back to his own apartment and into bed. He was definitely going to have Loki for a mate one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next several days Loki knocked on Thor’s door to return his Tupperware after completing each dish. It was an excuse to keep meeting and they both knew it, but neither of them pointed it out. Sometimes he would linger over a show and sometimes he left right away when both of them were busy with some obligation or other. But always they parted with Loki planting a kiss on Thor’s cheek.  
About a week in Loki cautiously started texting Thor as well. Usually something short and easy to ignore. A comfort to himself when he was particularly restless or lonely. But as Thor continued to send replies, the messages got longer and Loki found he had something to look forward to in his day that didn't revolve around the pups for the first time in a long time.  
Thor was also immensely enjoying himself and he had the best “not-date” with Loki once the original Tupperware excuses ran out. They went out to the local bazaar and Loki showed him a little shop run by a little old woman who pinched his cheek and handed over bags of spices for half the amount it was worth and a wink. Thor took them to a food truck for lunch and then they ended up deciding to see a movie. It was a wonderful day! And Thor even got to rub Loki's feet afterwards and made him make all sorts of noises.  
He texted Loki before and after the “not-date” and was pleased to see him on every visit he made down the hall, cooking midnight snacks and dinner for both of them. It became a natural rhythm over a couple weeks and Thor was happier than he'd been in a long time.

"Loki? Loki I'm home?" Sif came in with her suitcase, craving a shower and eager to see her friend. She smelled like airplane and was exhaustion from travel, but she still smiled brightly for Loki.  
"Sif!" Loki poked his head around the corner from the direction of the bedroom. Glasses askew and hair in a messy bun. "You’re back!" His emerald eyes brightened and he waddled out to embrace her, "Why didn't you say anything? I would have picked you up from the airport"  
Sif grinned and opened her arms for Loki, gathering the omega into a tight hug. "I know you would have. And I ALSO knew how big you would have gotten by now!" She gave his tummy a little rub. "And I am not disappointed! How are you? How are the twins!?"  
Laughing, Loki stepped back and pulled his shirt tight to his belly, inviting her to properly see and feel. "Good, we are good. Fat. But good. I even put on a little weight; you will be happy to hear. Oh! Here," Directing her hand he pressed it to his side over one of the kicking pups. "Feel that?” he grinned “They are happy to hear your voice."  
Sif bent over Loki and smiled proudly as she felt the strong kicking. "What a strong pup." She laughed. She was so relieved to hear Loki had gained weight. She’d been worried about him before she left this last time. He'd looked tired and a little thin. Obviously lonely despite constantly reassuring her otherwise. Working much harder than she liked to try and save up enough to build a good life for them all once his pups were born. Now he had a healthy glow and light in his eyes again.   
“I brought gifts!” As she pulled away, she produced a fresh tube of coco butter from her purse. "I remembered you were low and this brand comes highly recommended by a client. Come sit down." She coaxed, “You winced when I touched you. I can only imagine how tender your stretch marks are now. Let me help”  
Loki reached out and took the tube with a fond smile and gently pushed her towards the bathroom instead. "It can wait. Go shower woman. You just got back and I know how gross traveling makes you feel. Are you hungry?"  
Sif made a face "I do feel gross" She paused as if to argue, then saw the stubborn set of Loki’s jaw and sighed "And I am hungry. Do you want my card to order something? Delivery sounds good. I'm way too tired to cook."  
Loki grinned in triumph and made shooing motions at her, like he had a surprise, "Go on, I got it."  
Sif smirked in amusement; they both knew Loki couldn't cook. At least not most things that didn’t come in a box. But she shook her head and let it go. They could always order a pizza after he burnt whatever he was making for her. She went to shower and scrub off the feeling of grime travel always seemed to leave behind. Relieved to be in her home again and away from crowds and loud, jostling people and the awful mix of confusing scents that permeated every airport.

Chuckling at his own secret joke, Loki carefully moved Sif’s bags out of the way so he wouldn't trip over them. Then moved to the kitchen, pulling out a pan and his latest tub of leftovers. Thor had shown him the other night how to re-heat things like he did. He liked it. It was a lot easier than actually cooking, but gave him a good productive feeling and kept the integrity of the food. And it made the food taste better than just reheating it with the microwave.  
Feeling inspired in his excitement to have Sif back, he plated the meal nicely and poured her a glass of wine and some juice for himself. Setting the tiny dining table just barely big enough for two, he moved next to clean up the living room. Putting away his laptop and various projects. He was just rearranging the couch and pulling out fresh blankets when Sif returned.  
She came out in a fluffy robe over comfy pajamas and blinked in awe. "Loki... Loki that smells amazing! Don't tell me you learned to cook in only three and a half weeks!?" Sif declared as she rushed to take a seat, mouth watering and tummy grumbling.  
Fluffing a pillow Loki chuckled, "Nope. Got myself a personal chef. Michelin star even."  
Sif laughed like he had made a joke. "Oh! I didn't know we were secret millionaires!" Sif dug in and moaned at the taste. "Seriously Loki, where did this food come from!?" She demanded, but barely paused in putting more of Thor’s food into her mouth as quickly as she could.  
"I just told you." Amused, Loki waddled over and carefully eased himself down into the chair across from her.  
Leaning his chin on his hand he winked, "How well do you know the neighbors?"  
He had clearly thrown Sif with this odd and mysterious question and he couldn’t hide the mirth in his eyes. Sif blinked, "B-barely at all." She admitted with a shrug. "You know how work is for me. Why?" she paused in eating and realization dawned in her eyes. "Wait... that was the truth?" Sif asked. "Is there really a Michelin star chef cooking for you? How?"  
Loki chuckled relishing her reaction, he didn't get to play like this since becoming a hermit. "His name is Thor. Across the hall and about four doors down. Huge, handsome, and sweet. And yes, an honest to gods Michelin star chef. Two stars, in fact. I met him shortly after you left, mostly by accident"  
"Are you serious!? Oh, my gods!" Sif stared at him in wonder. "Then this is really...?" Sif took another taste and moaned. "Handsome you say?" She smiled at him and gave him a very serious question. "Gay or straight?"  
Loki blinked; he had never asked. Then flamed bright red at the knowing look on his friend’s face. "I don't know, bi maybe? Pan? He's interested at any rate, and he’s good with the pups."  
Sif put her chin in her palm to match him and kept nibbling as they talked. "Is that a fact? And here I thought you would never meet anyone holed up in this place. What is he? Beta?"  
Loki took a sip of his juice clearing his throat delicately, "Alpha, actually."  
Now Sif looked worried. "An alpha. Loki..." She sighed heavily. Loki knew perfectly well the risks without Sif repeating them, but it was obviously too hard to resist. "An alpha, Michelin star chef who feeds you and is good with pups? Sounds too good to be true." Loki knew she wasn’t trying to spoil their dinner or make him feel bad, she would just want to make sure that he wasn’t letting his hormones guide him into trouble.  
Loki’s shoulders drooped. His frown a little too somber to be a pout, "I know that Sif. And I told him I have concerns. We both want more, but we are just trying to focus on being friends for now." He fidgeted with his glass as he reassured her.  
But he also needed to tell her, "Sif, I really like him. I feel safe around him. And he's very warm and, and almost frustratingly doting at times. I can hardly sneeze without him bundling me in a blanket and feeding me soup."  
Sif smirked and her amusement was back in her eyes. "Alright. As long as you're being smart about it. But if that alpha aggression kicks in, if you need to find another place to be, call me. We'll figure it out." Sif reached over and pet Loki's hand. "I'm glad you made a friend and I'm glad he feeds you!"  
the atmosphere between them went back to relaxed and happy as she teased him lightly, "You were way too skinny."  
Loki snorted "I haven't been skinny in ages. And the only thing Thor is aggressive about is pastries." He checked his watch, "Do you want to meet him?"  
Sif looked up at him in surprise. "Really? Now?" She looked down and jumped up. "Let me change!"

Thor got home and rubbed his face. He checked his phone and sent a message to Loki that he was home and just reheating left overs tonight. He always liked to check in, even if Loki had gone to bed early, just so the omega would know he was there if he needed anything.  
Thor smiled happily as he got a welcome home message from Loki and then was surprised to get a quick addition.  
*My roommate surprised me by coming home tonight. Could we stop by for a few so she is assured you won't eat me? * And after a second Thor almost laughed out loud as Loki added, *No need to feed us! *  
*That's fine. As long as you don't mind me eating. It was busy and I didn't stop for a snack today.* Thor went to change his shirt to something more presentable than his food covered uniform from work. Loki was bringing Sif, the one friend he kept talking about. This was important and he wanted to make a good first impression.

"I'm ready!" Sif came back wearing jeans and a loose shirt.  
Smiling Loki didn't bother to change out of his night shirt and shorts. He simply grabbed Sif’s hand and eagerly pulled her out the door. "Thor has been warned we are coming. He’s eating dinner so we probably shouldn't stay long. But you need to see. You'll like him, I promise!"  
Sif smiled and let Loki lead her along with him. They walked down the hall as he said and Loki knocked on a stranger’s door. He could feel Sif watching him and knew he had a big smile on his face, but he didn't care.  
Thor opened the door with a welcoming smile, smelling of all the good food he had cooked at the restaurant all evening. "Good evening, please come in." He wore black sweatpants and a black tank top. His hair was pulled back into a tail and the apartment already smelled delicious from his dinner.  
Loki watched as Sif scrutinized the Alpha with curious and suspicious eyes, but he also saw Thor’s shoulders relax and how he shifted to loom closer to Loki. He could hear Thor’s deep inhale and blushed lightly. He told himself that Thor was just scenting Sif on him, to check and see that she was alright. But Thor also got that adorably dopey look he got sometimes when they were together. Loki himself, was purring softly just at the sight of the large alpha. Eagerly stepping inside, he pulled Sif after him.  
"Good evening, Thor. May I introduce my friend and roommate, Sif. Freshly returned from Norway and already in love with your food." He chirped happily as Thor gave a soft chuckled and closed the door behind them.  
"That's wonderful to hear. Especially from someone with a worldly pallet." Thor held out his hand and Sif shook it. "It is good to meet you, Sif."  
"Nice to meet you as well. And you're welcome, I can't remember the last time I ate so well state side!" Sif complimented in return, and Loki saw that his friend couldn't help but smile back at the alpha. More than good looking Thor was also very charming, which Loki was honestly counting on to ease Sif’s protective suspicions. Already he was excited for them to get along.  
Stepping back to let the two get acquainted, Loki gently rubbed his hand over the pups. His purr unconsciously growing a little louder. No matter what ultimately happened between him and Thor, it was looking like his little family was growing. Everything he lost was slowly starting to come back.  
"Wow, your kitchen is amazing. And what smells so good?" Sif walked in after Loki and looked around. She was being a little obvious in checking things out, scenting the apartment and looking at things like she was judging the safety of the space. But Thor didn’t look offended. And Loki knew it would help Sif feel more confident when she inevitably had to leave again.  
"Ah, that is roasted lamb from work. This is the last week we are having it. Next week starts our new menu." Thor grinned proudly. "Ah Loki, I brought home a copy to show you." eyes bright with excitement he fetched it, handing it over for approval from the plump omega.  
"Really? Thank you." Going slightly pink, Loki happily took the menu and started skimming it. Growing positively red when he saw the desserts.  
Looking up at Thor, Loki beamed and gave the alpha a peck on the cheek "Excellent choices." He murmured before waddling after Sif in excitement, "Sif! Look, look!" Showing her the menu proudly he proceeded to tell her all about the tasting dinner in a curious mix of showing off how amazing Thor was and a friendly ribbing over all she had missed.  
As Sif and Loki chatted happily, they naturally gravitated to his couch to sit, simply so Loki didn't have to keep standing. Thor stayed in close proximity and finished his dinner at the kitchen island, then put the dishes in the washer and came over when he was all done.  
"Since we are getting rid of all lamb at the restaurant by weeks end, would you two care for some tomorrow for dinner?" Thor offered, sitting in the lone chair next to the couch.  
Sif looked up, surprised. "Really? But isn't that expensive?" She asked, her face trying very hard not to look hopeful.  
Loki turned to him as well. "Cooked or uncooked?" He shook his head "We don't want to put you or your crew out. The staff usually takes the leftovers, right?"  
"Cooked! We smoke big batches for two separate dishes, but they don't all sell. The staff do take them home, but there's plenty to go around! Don't worry. I was planning to bring some for me and Loki anyway. I'd love to have you both over." Thor beamed. Sif looked over at Loki’s blatant 'puppy eyes' and smiled. Lamb sounded so good to both of them.   
"Unlike Loki, I can cook a little. Shall we bring a vegetable?" She asked.  
Loki pouted, but he didn't argue the fact that he couldn't cook. At least not anything that would be a help here. They ended up making plans for the weekend, which gave Loki and Sif plenty of time to hit the store and restock their fridge. They would bring a side dish and drinks while Thor handled the rest.   
"Now that's settled, we should probably get out of your hair" Loki heaved himself off the couch reluctantly "You've both had very long days and I... I have to pee." He sighed, "Be right back." and he wandered down the hall.

Thor chuckled as Loki waddled away. His gaze adoring as he watched with a soft smile.  
"You want him as a mate, don't you?" Sif’s voice startled him a little and he looked over like a guilty child caught trying to sneak a cookie.  
"Ah. We are just friends." Thor cringed.  
"It’s all right." Sif smiled. "You seem decent. And you feed him without asking more than friendship." Sif sighed. "I just want him to be happy. No matter what. And he loves those pups. It's already apparent, they're going to be his whole world soon." Thor felt an ache in his chest as he listened. He wanted Sif to understand what his soul longed for. He wanted her approval.  
"I want them to be my world, too. All three." He said softly. He watched her eyes go big and then soften.  
"Well, I can't interfere. It’s Loki’s life. But...” she sighed and shook her head. There was no need to fight something so clearly right in front of her “he likes you, and he's stubborn. More importantly being around you is clearly good for him and" Sif smiled and reached out to give his huge arm a pat. “for what it's worth I would like to see you become a bigger part of our lives” Even though she had just met Thor tonight, she seemed to trust him already and that meant a lot to Thor.  
Loki wandered in a few moments later. "Now that you two have had your little talk- don't look at me like that, I really had to pee it was just... conveniently timed. Anyway, now that you've got the whole talk out of the way and haven't killed each other we should get home." Grinning impishly at the two of them Loki walked over and pecked Thor on the other cheek, "Thank you for letting us come over."  
Thor reached out to stop Loki from pulling away too soon and kissed his forehead with a smile. "Thanks for stopping by. You made my whole day better with just your smile." Thor said softly to Loki, happy to be free to show his happiness and affection. Even in front of the Beta. "Sif, I look forward to our weekend dinner and to seeing more of you." Thor shook Sif’s hand again and watched them go. Once alone, he got ready for bed and relaxed with an episode from one of his favorite dramas. He even took time to write out a little menu for the weekend on his phone.

Sif grinned the whole way back and didn't stop as Loki’s cheeks stayed pink and he fidgeted.  
Loki sighed as he opened their apartment door and pushed Sif inside. "Alright tell me what you think. Just know that if you start singing that childish song about sitting in trees and spelling, I will smother you and I won't even wait till you’re asleep"  
Sif let out a great laugh at him. "Alright. I won't. Even if it is true." She grabbed a pint of ice cream and two spoons and they sat on the couch together.  
"I like him! You're right. He's a big teddy bear who cooks. And... I don't think he's the kind of asshole to demand his own pups over the ones you already have. Which is refreshing in an alpha." Sif ate some ice cream and sat back. "But, even if I didn't like him as much as I do, what's important is how happy you are when you're with him."  
"I know." Taking his own bite of ice cream Loki plastered himself to her side. Nuzzling their cheeks together before resting his head on her shoulder with a sigh. "But I so wanted you to like him. You’re the only family I have and I didn't want to strain that." He huffed, digging back into the pint, "I’m also chock-full of baby making, omega hormones and wanted a second opinion. Not sure I trust the pup’s future to a brain that put on two left shoes this morning"  
Sif chuckled and stroked Loki’s hair and then massaged his neck. She gave Loki the pint and took up the cocoa butter and gently lifted his shirt to sooth his poor stretched skin.  
"Well, I approve. So, make your move." She gave him a wink. "Before another omega comes along and snatches him up. Because I'll tell you right now, he's way too perfect to be true and probably won't be single much longer." She locked eyes with him. "And he flat out told me he wants you. Pups and all."  
Loki pinked and shoved a huge spoon full of ice cream in his mouth to muffle his little chirp of delight, "if'erearry?"  
Sif looked up with a smile. "Didn’t quite catch that, luv. Say it again."  
Loki swallowed with difficulty and stuck his tongue out at her, "He really said that? I mean, I left you two to talk and hoped. But I wasn't sure..." He fidgeted.  
Sif leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. "He really did! He practically asked my permission. Like I'm your dad or something." Sif gave Loki a hug. "Loki... I know you liked being a companion and you miss it, but this is an alpha who has a great job, great looks, great personality, and wants you. Just the way you are. Do you think it's a future you could see yourself in?"  
Loki hesitated a moment, then slowly nodded. "I’ve been thinking about it a lot the last few days and it’s... very different. I never really intended to settle down and have a... a traditional family. Playing house with clients was nice. But I always planned to take a mentoring position once I retired. Training and guiding the next generation of companions in the Garden. But now...." He met Sif’s gaze almost shyly, "Thor makes me feel differently. I want to do more than 'play house'. I... I want to be domestic with him, and only him. I want to raise my pups with him like I never did with their true father"

Sif finished Loki’s belly and set the lotion aside. She took his feet next and began to massage his swollen ankles gently. "Mmm, well, you are allowed to change your mind you know. Change your life plan." Sif adored her friend and she was glad they were finally together for bonding again. She'd missed sleeping next to someone. And now it was apparent that she had to get all the bonding time in now, before Thor stole Loki away as a mate.  
"So... I have my own news. And a guy. Much less exciting, but I did want to share." Sif bit her lip, looking up with a mischievous smile.  
Loki sat up abruptly, then dropped back to the cushions with a little 'oof' when his belly got in the way "Tell me, tell me!"  
Sif laughed. "Remember the hot flight attendant? The one I keep running into, blondie?" Loki leaned forward with an eager nod. Eyes bright with anticipation. Sif took his other ankle in hand "Well... I ran into him again while waiting for my rental car to be ready. And I may have invited him back to my room for his overnight stay before his return flight in the morning." Sif blushed.  
Loki waved his spoon at her in excitement "Oh my gods, Fandral! You bedded flyboy! Not exciting, my ass!!" He wiggled deeper into the cushions holding out a spoon full of ice cream for Sif to have a bite. "You have to tell me everything! Was he good? Did he stay for coffee? Tell me you got his number."  
He frowned and paused as he seemed to remember their past conversations about the man. "Was he as full of shit as you thought? If he hurt you, I will waddle my ass down to the airport and kill him. Nobody suspects the pregnant omega."  
Sif laughed and leaned forward to accept the bite off the offered spoon. She pulled a blanket over them to keep their feet warm as they sat facing each other on the couch. "He was totally full of shit! But it all fell away once I had him in my room. He stopped flirting and posturing and-" Sif blushed. "He got serious. Not only did he stay for coffee, he brought me breakfast." Sif grinned. "And he was very good. He knows how to do more than just talk with that tongue of his!"  
"Ooooh, definitely gets bonus points for that." Loki waggled his eyebrows at her to make her laugh, "But the proof is in the breakfast. Was it nice and food pyramid worthy, or did he cheap out on you with a bagel?"  
"Breakfast sandwich and coffee." Sif grabbed her spoon back from Loki and finished the last bite of ice cream. "What does that mean?"  
"Hmmm," Loki tapped his spoon against his pursed lips, "Pretty solid middle ground. No strong commitment but not afraid of a little effort either." He grinned, "He likes you."  
Sif smiled and leaned into the couch cushions with a yawn. "Mmm. Good. Pretty sure I like him back." Sif brushed hair behind her ear. "So, it was probably a good idea I gave him my number."  
Loki chuckled, "Definitely good. Did you get his too?"  
"I did." Sif felt her eyes getting heavy as they talked quietly now. "Mmm, come on Lo-lo. Time for bed. Come cuddle with me, I need a little spoon." Sif pushed herself up and held out hands for Loki.  
"Norns." He groaned, "You salacious succubus, you know just how I like it." Hauling himself up with Sif’s help and a grunt he steadied himself by wrapping and arm around her waist. Purring he kissed her cheek wetly, so it made the proper kissing noise, "I’m so glad you’re home. I missed you."  
Sif put an arm around Loki’s shoulders and they walked to the bed room together. "I missed you, too." She got back in her pjs and they crawled into the bed, Sif snuggling up behind Loki and wrapping herself around him once he was settled. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "He let me be the big spoon." She whispered to Loki in the dark.  
Loki huffed in amusement. Gently intertwining their fingers over his belly. "If you don't call him tomorrow, I will do it for you."  
Sif giggled sleepily and in a minute she was out. Cuddled around Loki and tucked in, jet lag hit hard. But her smile didn't fade in sleep. It was good to be home.

Having Sif home was a breath of fresh air. Everything was easier with her around. They went out often and every time Loki caught himself wondering why he was always so reluctant to do so when she was gone. They restocked the apartment with both food and supplies. They went clothes shopping and baby shopping. They registered for lamaze classes and met with Sif’s publishing company. They took short walks in the park, made giggling midnight runs to satisfy Loki’s latest craving, 'they' called Fandral, and they had talks that lasted long into the night that always ended up with them cuddled like puppies in Loki’s nest.  
Loki’s nest had grown even bigger with gifts Sif brought home and a few articles of her stolen clothes. Loki drank it all in like a man finding shade and cold water in the desert. Still, he made sure to stop by and drop off the last of the Tupperware to Thor. Giving Sif a little privacy for her calls with 'spoonie', and wanting to show the alpha he wasn't just going to be dropped cold because his best friend returned.

When Loki stopped by to drop off some Tupperware, Thor smiled at Loki’s healthy glow. The return of his friend meant Loki was going out during the day. Getting sun. And the laughter they must share showed in his smile and how relaxed his posture was.  
"Thank you, Loki. I brought you two a treat today, now be sure to share with Sif, and no peeking till she's with you." Thor warned and handed over a Tupperware container of tiramisu with a happy grin. Seeing Loki so happy made him happy.  
Loki cuddled the container to his chest, already wiggling with anticipation before him. "Thank you.” He raised up on his toes and planted a quick but firm kiss right on the alpha’s lips.  
It made Thor blink in surprise and then he broke out into a grand smile that lit up his face. "Do you have a minute to taste something?" Thor asked, wanting to soak up a little more Loki time before he had to leave and go back to his apartment with Sif.

"Yes!" Loki swallowed hard. He was bright pink with embarrassment at his sudden boldness and impulsiveness. He didn't regret the move or his instant agreement one bit. But he did wonder were all his training and poise fled whenever he was around Thor.  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Loki tried again with a little more decorum. Yet, he still couldn't wipe the smile from his face.  
Thor smiled down at him, and Loki could tell he was mentally calling him cute again.  
"Right this way." He brought Loki to the kitchen and dipped his spoon in the sauce he was making and blew on it. "This is cream based for chicken. I'm trying to perfect it. It should be spicy, but not so spicy that you have to stop eating to drink water every few seconds." Thor made sure it was cool before he offered it to Loki, holding the spoon out with his hand under it to feed to the omega.  
Meeting Thor’s eyes, Loki learned forward carefully and took a delicate taste. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes with a hum.  
"It’s good." he tilted his head, "There's the spice, it’s not bad... no, it’s good!" Opening his eyes, he tapped his fingertips against his mouth in thought. He had a great respect for Thor and his skill so he truly considered anything Thor had him taste. He nodded, “The level is good, maybe... a little something to smooth it out though."  
Thor nodded at him. "I'm worried about the bite, because it’s delayed a little. Hold on, let me try something." Thor offered Loki a seat at the counter and went digging in his fridge and spice cabinet. He added cheese and some herbs and stirred.  
"So, how was baby shopping?" Thor threw over his shoulder as he fixed the sauce. Loki was still texting him several times a day.  
Loki groaned, remembering how he had told Thor earlier that day that he and Sif were neck deep in cribs. "There. Is. So. Much. Stuff! Every time I think we are done either me or Sif think of something else. And, of course, we have to get two of practically everything." He brought his hands up to rub his face in frustration.  
"Honestly, I have no idea how it’s all going to fit! But," He dropped his hands and was grinning. His eyes bright and fond, "It was good. I cried, Sif almost cried, no matter how she denies it, it was a lot of fun. And everything is so tiny! Thor, I got mittens! You have to see them; did I send you a picture already? They are so small and cute"  
Thor looked over at him and smiled happily. "You sent me a picture of socks and tiny tennis shoes. Not mittens." Thor stirred and watched his sauce as they talked. "Twins come out even smaller right? I was reading on my phone last night." Thor scooped up some more and blew on it, walking over to Loki. "Here, let's see if that did it."  
Loki was so stunned by what Thor had said that he took the offered bite automatically while his thoughts and emotions suddenly churned. When he slowly looked up to the alpha there were tears in his eyes.  
Thor instantly set the spoon down and put his hands on Loki’s shoulders. "What is it? What's wrong? The sauce?" Thor asked him, looming, but gentle and worried.  
Loki gave a little shake of his head "It’s not-" He hiccupped, "It’s good." And the tears spilled as he hiccupped again. "Really."  
Thor breathed out a huge side of relief. "Ok. Jeez, you scared me. Ok." Thor gently rubbed Loki’s back, "Here..." He pulled up his rag and gave Loki the clean side. "Here we go."  
Loki sniffled, tears still falling while Thor helped him wipe his face, "I’m sorry, I’m sorry it really was, it was perfect. Just what it needed. I don't, I don't- *hic* -know- Thor, they are going to be so small!" The last came out almost as a wail.  
"They are going to be early, what if- *hic* -what if they aren’t ready? What if they’re too small, I’ll break one!!!" This time he wailed in earnest "I broke a teacup once, I have to- they will be so tiny!"  
Thor pulled Loki into his arms and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. They will be small, Loki. But the hospital would never let you leave if they were too small. You're going to be a good amma. You'll make sure they're safe. You won't break them. And I'll be here to help. Any way I can. I promise. Sif, too." Thor rubbed Loki’s back steadily and let him cry. "It’s going to be ok. You and Sif are buying everything you need. And if you forgot something, you can always send me to get it." He offered as Loki sobbed himself out on Thor’s shoulder. Drinking in Thor’s assurances but unable to stop until he had run dry. Exhausted, drained, stuffy and headachy, he sniffled.  
Then Loki tensed, wetly blurting out, "Sauce!" and pointing to the stove.  
"It’s alright. It's just fine. It was a tester and it's on low heat." Thor soothed him as if it didn’t matter at all.  
Instead, he went and got a cool glass of water and just turned the heat off completely as he went by.  
"I can always remake it. What I shouldn’t do, is scare you." Thor offered Loki the water and helped support it when Loki’s grip was loose and a bit shaky.  
"No, its fine you didn't-" Loki mumbled between sips. Grateful for Thor’s steadying hand, "You didn't scare me, I.... I KNEW they would be early and... and small" he gently set the glass down with a sigh and a sniff. "I've," Loki softly cleared his throat, "I’ve talked about it with my doctor and read the books and researched the websites but... but SEEING it shopping yesterday and when you said- I realized the clothes we bought yesterday were for newborns, not preemies, and I couldn't imagine..."  
Thor kept petting Loki’s back, rubbing in steady circles as he babbled.  
"I was studying, in case you needed help. I like to be prepared." Thor admitted quietly to him. "But I know it will be ok. Babies grow fast. They'll only be little for a short time. And the best part will be holding them both at once!" Thor tried to cheer Loki up with a smile and Loki was grateful.  
Loki chuckled weakly. It was working, the thought did cheer him a bit, but he was distracted by something else.  
"Did you really? Research, I mean. Just... just so you could help?"  
"Of course! Sif said that I was a good guy and maybe I'd get to babysit. So, I had to research!" Thor insisted, a look of determination to prove himself on his face. "I... um... I was looking into kitchen safety too. There's a lot of babyproofing to do if I'm going to cook for all three of you. And... I found some recipes." Thor blushed as Loki stared up at him in wonder. "Obviously they need to be improved, but it's like smoothies or applesauce for babies."  
Loki’s smile slowly grew and he sniffed, "That's" he didn’t mean to, but tears began to spill anew down his cheeks. "That’s so sweet."  
Thor looked almost ready to panic again as Loki cried. He grabbed Kleenex and came back and offered it to Loki. Rubbing his back again. "Sif will never let me baby sit if she thinks I made you cry! Twice!" Thor pulled Loki to lean against him and just offered comfort.  
"No, you’re good!" Loki wailed, "Besides she *hic* she’s seen me-me cry over TOAST." He sobbed, "She *hic* she would probably laugh." He pouted. Tears petering out much faster the second time. He blew his nose noisily and rubbed his eyes, "Gods, I’m a mess. Can I use your bathroom to clean up?"  
"Of course!" Thor eased Loki off the chair, steadying him and then watched over him as he waddled to the bathroom. It was freshly cleaned and there were new soft towels. And this time the bathroom rug didn’t shift when he stepped on it, and Loki found a rug grip placed under it when he peeked by turning back a corner with his toes.  
Loki returned a little later to find Thor waiting for him, sauce put away and his cold water refreshed. Loki knew he still looking pale and drained with his red eyes. But they were no longer puffy and sore from tears and he felt a little better. His head still ached, but it was dull and would pass soon enough. He gave Thor a weak smile, leaning a bit on the wall.  
"I’m back." He mumbled, "The new towels are nice"  
Thor smiled at him and indicated that Loki should sit on the couch. "Thanks." He beamed, looking pleased that Loki had noticed. He put pillows behind Loki as he sank onto the couch and brought the cool water over and also a cool washcloth. He pressed it to Loki’s neck and looked him over. "How do you feel?"  
Leaning into the cloth Loki closed his eyes, enjoying the coolness. "Tired." He sighed, "And a little foolish for being so... overwrought." Frowning he rested his head against Thor’s arm. "Head hurts a little, but that’s-" He waved a hand vaguely towards his face and sniffed. "It’s fine."  
"How about a nap? Sif knows where you are and you look a bit pale." Thor took off Loki’s shoes and gently moved his legs up onto the couch. He covered Loki with a light blanket and gave him another pillow so his neck wouldn't lull. "There we go. I'll wake you in an hour. I'll be right here." Thor promised him as Loki began to sink down into the couch, reassured by the gentle care and the deep rumble in Thor’s voice.  
"Ok" Loki agreed drowsily. The excitement and stress already working to pull him under. "If you... if you promise. I won’t impose too... long." Unconsciously his hand groped out. Finding Thor’s hand before he got too far away and nuzzled it.  
"I promise." Thor’s deep rumble told him as Loki fell asleep holding Thor’s hand, feeling protected and safe on the Alpha’s couch. His strong scent all around Loki, offering comfort to the stressed omega.

Loki woke on his own a little less than an hour later. Groggy, but feeling much better. He yawned big and blinking sluggishly, he snuggled the warm appendage in his arms while he stretched. His loud, strong purr cut off in a startled squeak as his pillow made a noise under him.  
"It’s just me." Thor’s voice said and he pet Loki’s legs and moved under Loki. The movement was followed by a loud pop and Loki guessed Thor had just rolled his neck. He somehow already knew that sound, it was different than the even lower pop that Thor’s back made sometimes.  
"I think I dozed off there for a few minutes." Thor gave Loki a satisfied smile and reached down to grab the water from the coffee table and offered it to Loki.  
Carefully sitting up Loki took the glass with a soft thank you. Drinking deeply, his grip was steady now and strong again. Setting the empty glass back down he relaxed back into the pillow and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up properly. "What time is it?"  
"It’s only about 4:45." Thor checked his phone. He rubbed Loki’s leg and moved down to his feet. "I... I could massage your feet. They look a little swollen." Thor offered, looking at Loki with a soft, shy hopefulness.  
Loki turned his head to look at Thor with a little frown. Though he made no actual move to pull away "You don’t have to. You already pamper me so much"  
Thor tried to hide a disappointed look that sent a pang through Loki’s heart.  
"I just... I don’t mind." Thor said quietly. But he didn’t push his clear need to touch Loki on the omega, he waited for Loki’s say so.  
Loki chewed his lip, then slowly smiled. "Alright then, if you really don't mind, I would appreciate it"  
Thor brightened up and Loki still could barely believe that he was responsible for that smile on Thor’s face when he looked so handsome and happy. He took Loki’s foot in hand and started gentle. Rubbing the arch of Loki’s foot and warming his ankle.  
Loki melted into the cushions with a mew. Sif had been doing this for him every night since her return. Finally making him admit just how hard the weight of the twins was on his slender frame. He had no idea how he was going to manage when she left again. Except now, maybe Thor might do this for him sometimes.  
"You are very good with your hands." He murmured, setting such thoughts aside.  
Thor beamed as he rubbed, "Well, I would hope so." He teased Loki.  
Wiggling into a more comfortable position Loki cracked open one eye.  
“So, you told me about your companion. Are there any crazy exes I should be worried about in the future?"

Thor liked what that question implied. "Not any crazy ones. But at least one you'll likely never run into as he was a fling in Italy." Thor smiled and his eyes went wide as Loki’s ankle popped. "Was that a good pop?"  
"Soooooo good." Loki moaned. "Can you do that to the other one?"  
"I think so. Switch." Thor beamed and took Loki’s other foot. He liked how comfortable Loki was on his couch, how at peace he was now with casual touching and slight affection. He would rub Loki’s feet every day if he wanted. No matter how tired he was. Starting the same way on Loki’s other foot, Thor warmed his ankle with his hand while he rubbed the arch with the other one.  
"So how come you're here without Sif today?" He asked, liking the companionable silence, but still wanting to hear Loki’s voice and talk to him.  
It took a moment for Loki to get words out past the deep thrumming purr in his chest, "Giving her privacy. Budding relationship with a flight attendant. Didn't want to distract her."  
Thor smiled and nodded. "That's very nice for her. Proves you can meet someone anywhere."  
Thor slowly rolled Loki’s foot and there was another loud pop.  
"There we go." Thor gently set Loki’s feet down on his lap and looked at Loki with admiring eyes. He was wishing more and more that Loki would never leave his den.

Loki’s deep purr slowly trailed off and he opened his eyes to find Thor staring at him. He tilted his head. The admiration he was used to, he had had been a VERY good companion after all. But there was something different about how Thor was watching him that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
Whatever it was, he liked it, it made him feel warm and steady. His lips twitched in a smile, "What is it?"  
Thor shrugged at him, so relaxed and easy. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to be allowed to snuggle a little bit with you." Thor replied honestly.  
"Oh?" Loki’s smile widened "How funny, I was thinking something very similar."  
Thor grinned, his blue eyes shining. "Do you want to stay a little longer? We could watch an episode of something." He offered.  
Loki brightened "I get to pick this time!” He declared, not even giving Thor a chance. “Let me just text Sif so she doesn't worry."  
Under the pretext of wiggling around to fish out his phone, Loki got himself worked around till his front half was draped over Thor’s lap. Ginning up at the blonde he snuggled in, happily tapping a quick message on his phone.  
Thor smiled down at Loki and cautiously stroked his hair. When he wasn't pushed away, Loki felt Thor settle and find a strand to play with. He held the remote, waiting for Loki, pulling a new couch blanket down over Loki’s perpetually cold feet.  
Loki stuck his tongue out at his phone when it dinged with Sif’s reply. Tapping out another quick response, he tucked the device away and he turned so he was curled on his side. A pillow was tucked under his belly and he relaxed and accepted the comfort of Thor’s gentle petting.  
Loki began to talk with Thor about the show they had left off on in an imperious tone that spoke more of his ease than anything else. Thor had finally gotten him hooked on one of his ‘stories’, and he went over the last episode with Thor to make sure he remembered everything.  
"Ah yes. I was excited to see what happens next on that show." Thor navigated his TV with the remote and pulled it up for them. He stroked down Loki’s shoulder and arm as he hit play and set the remote aside. He could have watched this on his own, but he'd waited for Loki. It made the omega smile as the intro started.  
"I’ve been thinking about it all week." Loki agreed with the alpha, "I tried to tell Sif about it, but her excitement was lacking." He pouted and cuddled closer. A gentle encouraging purr raising up in response to the new petting.  
"That's only because she hasn't seen the characters or heard their dialogue. There's no way anyone could hate this show!" Thor insisted as he kept up the petting, stroking Loki’s hair and his shoulder and arm.  
"That's what I tried to tell her!" Loki wacked Thor’s leg in his excitement, "Oh! Sorry." He petted the spot in apology while continuing, "The woman is crazy."  
Thor chuckled next to him and Loki could feel it in his bones. "I barely felt that. No worries, dear one." Thor said softly. It just slipped out into the silence between them. But after a beat, Thor didn’t apologize or take it back.  
Loki took a breath, "Huh." He had been called a lot of things, from ‘treasure’ to ‘slut’, but never that before. More than the endearment though it was the tone that caught him a little off guard. He snuggled back down, pressing a smile to Thor’s thigh, his face warm with a thrill of pleasure. "I like that."  
Thor’s body relaxed under Loki and the alpha just kept petting his arm. And they watched the episode together, both of them hooked on the drama. And both smiling more than the episode warranted.  
Loki reluctantly pushed himself up once the episode was done.  
"That was good, but I should be getting back." Ruffling his disheveled curls as he stretched and smiled, "I feel much better now, thank you."  
Thor got up right away and lifted Loki onto his feet and fetched the surprise dessert from the fridge for him. Even now, when Loki was putting on weight and getting bigger, Thor still made it seem so easy when he lifted him. Like it was no problem at all.  
"Say hi to Sif for me." Thor beamed, walking Loki to his door.  
Lightning up Loki clutched his prize close, "I will."  
This time Thor was the first to lean in and kiss Loki’s cheek. After returning the kiss the omega waddled out humming to himself.

Loki quickly grew much more comfortable with his attraction to Thor after they got Sif’s approval. With his most trusted friend and family acting as a sanity check when he felt less than sane, he opened himself to a future he hadn't dared put energy into until now. But Sif couldn't stay forever, and just as the month was turning over to the next, her job took her abroad again.

Sif held Loki as he sobbed, once again seized by hormones and anxiety. Tears in her own eyes as she pet his hair and assured him she was coming back in time for the delivery. She'd come back as soon as she finished this last assignment. And she would stay until the babies came. No matter how long or how soon that was! But she had to finish this last assignment first. The contract was a long standing one with her company and one she couldn't back out of. And Loki understood, but understanding didn’t make her leaving any easier.  
"I love you. And if there's an emergency I'll come right back no matter what." She swore, picking up her bags and putting them in her uber. "Take care of yourself." She told Loki, even though she had admitted to feeling better now that she knew Thor would be close by in case of an emergency, and feeding Loki regularly.  
"You, too." Sniffing, Loki dragged a sleeve over his eyes, trying desperately to get control of himself again "And if you don’t meet with spoonie at least once while you’re gone, I shall he vastly disappointed. You hear me?"  
Sif grinned and nodded. "Mission accepted." She winked and gave him one last hug and kiss before she got in. It hurt to leave him in that state but she really couldn't afford to miss her plane. Watching Loki grow smaller in the distance she rested her head against the window glass with a sigh and reminded herself that lamaze classes didn't start until after she was scheduled to return home. Her friend was emotional now because of the pups. But he was also strong, he had managed this long without her, and she would be there to support him through the worst of it.

Loki watched her car drive away with a sinking heart. Rubbing a soothing hand over the twins he reluctantly trudged back into the building. Ignoring nosy Miss Gardner and shutting himself into the safety of the apartment. Leaning against the door he took in the emptiness and the quiet with a heavy sigh.  
One of the twins kicked and he winced.  
"You’re right." Giving his cheeks several harsh pats he pushed away from the door. "That’s enough of that. Time to wash up and get back to work." The very first thing he did on the way to the bathroom was pull out his phone and message Thor. Letting him know Sif had left and asking after his day at work.  
Thor texted him back, he knew Sif was leaving today, and even though he was at work, he made sure to message back. And Loki appreciated that, and the following offer to join him for spaghetti and meatballs for dinner that night after Thor got home from work.  
And even though he admitted it was busy, he still encouraged Loki to call if he needed anything.  
Smiling softly Loki tapped out a quick acceptance, and stood cradling the phone close for several minutes as a reminder that he wasn't alone. Almost reluctantly going about his day.

The first week wasn't so bad. He met with Thor for dinner several times. Each time a bright spot for him in increasingly dreary days. Proud that he was sticking to a new, ‘healthy’ routine that he had worked out with Sif over the past month.  
Until one botched day of errands set Loki on a spiraling track downwards.  
He had returned late in the afternoon shaking and sick and fit to strangle Miss Gardner. Absolutely nothing had gone right the entire day. He couldn't find half the things on his shopping list and everywhere he went was crowded, making him feel unsteady on his feet. He was uncomfortable and hot. His uber driver nearly got them hit twice checking his phone. People constantly wanted to 'help' or ask 'questions' or 'touch'. He had nearly bitten a beta and got called a bitch and an alpha spent a whole minute sniffing him in a check-out line, then made rude comments about the waste of unmarked pups.   
One bad experience just kept piling on top of another. But he just kept going, so very determined to prove, if just to himself, that he could do it. That he could take care of himself AND his pups.  
Then, suddenly, it was all too much and the worst happened. It was his last stop on an already unproductive trip. When a whiff of Someone’s perfume sent him scurrying to very publicly retch into the nearest trashcan. A very sweet and concerned omega came to help him. Followed closely by their equally sweet and concerned bear of an alpha, juggling three golden haired pups. And Loki... just couldn't do it.  
Bursting into tears while they helped him clean up, he hastily excused himself and all but ran from them and into the nearest taxi. Humiliated, empty handed, exhausted and heart sore he ran into Miss Gardner when he had finally reached the sanctuary of the apartment complex. And she had all sorts of 'sympathetic' things to say about his state. Most of them back handed compliments and derisive opinions. More interested it seemed in having an audience for her soap box lectures and gossip than offering any actual help for his obviously distressed state. Blocking his every attempt to pass with some new observation about the people in the building, especially Thor. On and on she went about how tired Thor looked and how very important critics were visiting his restaurant. She kept dropping lines about the Michelin star reviews and celebrities. Until finally, FINALLY, her phone rang and Loki made a break for it when she ducked back into her apartment to answer it.  
In his own apartment Loki was staring at his phone. Fingers poised to spill everything to Thor in an anxiety rant. Something he had done more than once and Thor, bless him, had encouraged. But then he remembered what Miss Gardner had said, and he remembered that Thor had looked pretty tired the last time they saw each other. Loki always did end up bothering him pretty late. And if Miss Gardner WAS right, he knew how stressed out 'The Call' made Thor. He wasn't sure how it all worked, but critics had to be a part of it, and... Loki heaved a deep sigh and put his phone away. He didn't want to stress his friend out even more. That... wasn't fair to Thor because he knew Thor would make the effort. Trying not to dwell on why thinking about the nice couple with the three pups made his chest ache. Or how selfishly he had been taking up so much of the Alpha’s time and making him work extra to feed him. Loki crawled into his nest and didn't mentally crawl back out again. He answered messages when they were sent to him. But, with increasing rarity, sent his own. He started declining dinner invitations, citing he had work. Which wasn't a lie, he did. He just found himself staring at it more than doing it. Translating languages was much harder when words suddenly felt meaningless.  
A dizzy spell in the shower frightened him, so he stopped taking them. Washing in the sink till it seemed too much work to bother with at all. He changed his 'healthy' routine and went to get his mail in the dead of night when he was sure the lobby would be empty and started ordering his supplies online to be delivered. He ate when he was hungry but increasingly poor sleep steadily decreased his appetite until he... couldn't quite remember if he ate twice that day, or only once.  
Standing at his kitchen counter, bundled up in a thick sweater and quilt from his nest, Loki stared at his calendar with tears stinging his eyes. He had grown concerned because the twins were... sluggish. Remembering he had an appointment with his O.B. very soon, he'd wanted to check how far away it was before he called. Bits and pieces of baby books and articles he had read coming back to haunt him with fresh anxieties.  
Only to stare in confusion and disbelief. He had missed his appointment by three days. He checked the date on his phone three times. But the fact didn't change.  
He had also missed a slew of calls but he was too shocked and ashamed to check who they were from.  
Blinded by tears Loki left the apartment in a haze. Leaving his door wide open behind him. He Wobbled down the hall, more on instinct than direction, until he came to a familiar door and thumped his head against the solid wood with a soft whine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for updates on chapters and other projects follow our twitter   
> ManaFox20


	4. Chapter 4

Thor seemed to have a long string of bad luck right around the same time as Sif’s visit ended. The restaurant had to run a gauntlet of critics, some were quite harsh about the seeming change in the restaurants direction, and Thor had to bolster his team through it. Hiding how the reviews grated his nerves for his teams sake. He was quite proud of his new menu, no matter what anyone said about the sudden appearance of comfort food.   
What made it all even worse, Thor had the awful luck to catch the eye of a rich beta woman who was now coming to the restaurant almost every other night. She always asked to speak to him, and then flirted like he was prime beef and she was starving. It was so degrading! Through the whole ordeal it would have been a relief to see Loki... but he didn’t want to rain his bad mood all over the pregnant omega.   
Who seemed to be really busy with work anyway. Though Thor tried to keep in contact with Loki, he always seemed to miss him. Which he hoped meant that Loki was getting more rest these days.  
That hope was dashed when Sif called him and told him Loki wasn't answering her calls either. Concerned he made plans to go and visit Loki on Sunday, no matter what, to check on the omega.   
By Thursday night his keen ears heard a thunk and a whine from his door and rushed to open it. He yanked it open and had to catch the startled omega from falling face first into his apartment.   
"Loki!!!" He hadn’t realized just how worried he’d been till Loki was here in front of him. "Loki, you haven't been answering your phone!" immediately he began to look Loki over, checking for injury or sickness.

Norns, Thor looked tired and stressed. Over him, which was exactly what Loki had wanted to avoid. Then he suddenly remembered it was Thursday, Thor had worked tonight and now Loki was bothering him, he should GO. This was... this was stupid and selfish; he was an adult he could-   
No matter how frantically Loki’s brain demanded that he cut and run his body numbly stepped forward, right into Thor’s chest. He fisted trembling hands tight in the alpha’s shirt so neither could pull away and buried his face right in the alphas throat. As he breathed in Thor’s scent the pups shifted for the first time that day and with more energy than they'd shown in a while. Loki to made a choked little sound. Caught in a wave of relief so powerful he swayed. A deep rusty purr rattled out of him, trying to comfort Thor, the pups, himself? He wasn't sure anymore.  
Thor automatically put his arms around Loki when the omega swayed and Loki found himself scooped up without any hesitation from the alpha.   
"Ok... ok... you're alright." Thor’s deep voice soothed softly. He shut the door with his foot and went to his couch. He sat down carefully with Loki in his arms and rubbed his back. "You're ok now. I've got you." He nuzzled Loki’s hair and the omega snuggled deep into Thor’s arms and took a shaky breath. Then another and slowly pulled away enough to look up.  
"You look tired." It was tactless perhaps but full of concern as he cupped Thor’s cheek. This was...this was good, better, certainly enough. Already he was calmer. The pups shifting inside him, trying to get closer to Thor. He had already been selfish enough coming here without checking in with the Alpha first. Now he wanted to make up for it. 

Thor was to concerned to care about rudeness. He could tell Loki hadn’t showered today, though the distress in Loki’s scent bothered him more than the smell. Loki also looked thin in the face and it made him want to frown hard. Just what had been going on? He soothed Loki gently, forming a plan for food, bath, and comfort in his mind. All while he smiled softly down at Loki, touched by his concern.  
"I'm fine. Really. It was a long day. But I already feel better with you in my arms." Thor assured Loki, kissing his forehead. "Want to tell me what's going on?" He asked gently tucking Loki’s hair away from his face and holding him close to offer his warmth.  
Loki opened his mouth, then closed it with a frown, his eyes filling with tears, "I don't know."  
"Ok. It’s ok." Thor assured Loki. He rubbed his back. "How about we start with food?" Thor picked up his bowl of stir fry from where he'd left it on the coffee table. He had been eating his own dinner when Loki had appeared at his door, and he was sure Loki hadn’t eaten yet.   
"Share with me?" He asked, giving Loki a kind, encouraging smile.

Loki nodded reluctantly and settled back into Thor’s arms. Tucking himself under Thor’s chin in a miserable ball of guilt. He wanted to protest when Thor first offered him a fork full, frustrated that Thor was redirecting the attention back to him. He hadn't come here to be babied, or he didn't think he had at least. But he was honestly too tired to fight it so he just accepted the bite, telling himself sullenly that he did it for the pup’s sake.   
He chewed slowly. His hands rubbing over the swell of his belly as his anxious thoughts slowly grew less frantic. His fears less overwhelming now that he was in the relative safety of strong arms. He saw Thor smile and he felt an answering twinge of warmth in his chest for pleasing the alpha.   
"There we go. Some for you and some for me." Thor took a bite and held Loki to him. "Do you mind if I text Sif and tell her you're here? She's been worried. She threatened to fly back early." Thor kissed Loki’s hair and offered him another bite.  
"Yes please" Loki felt even more miserable with the knowledge he had worried her so much. Curling his fingers in Thor’s shirt he heaved a breath. Tears stinging his eyes while he struggled to pull it together. He was doing something about it now. Crying wasn't going to help the pups, or make him less pathetic.  
"It’s ok to cry, Loki." Thor whispered. "I won't judge you. It's ok to let it out. I'm right here and I won't let you go." The alpha promised. "You're safe here with me."  
Sniffing Loki buried his face in Thor’s chest. His shoulders quivering with a silent flood of tears the alphas gentle care had, unfairly in Lokis opinion, released. And Thor simply let him. Only disturbing him enough every few minutes or so, to gently coax another bite into him. When the bowl was nearly empty Loki felt a kick from the twins and jumped with a startled yelp.  
Thor set the bowl down fast and looked Loki over. "What is it? What's wrong? Should I call an ambulance?" He asked, obviously trying very hard not to overreact. It was actually somewhat impressive how well Thor always kept his cool even when he looked slightly panicked.  
Loki couldn't help but laugh he was so happy. Dashing tears from his eyes he grabbed Thor’s hand and placed it on his belly. He yelped again as first one pup kicked against Thors hand, then the other. “they are moving!” He was a little breathless for the discomfort, at 7 months pregnant there wasn't much room left for them to move. But he was just so happy they were moving he didn't care. Thor's expression barely changed and Loki tried to reign himself in enough to reassure the Alpha. "No, it's- it's alright.” he patted Thors hand where it rested over the twins. “I think, they haven't been, I just, gods!" He buried his face back in Thor’s shoulder. It seemed he wasn't entirely out of tears after all.

Thor felt the pups wiggling around and the relief on Loki’s face made him more worried, not less. "Here, eat the rest of this. No arguing." Thor ordered, giving Loki the bowl of stir fry. Then he picked up his phone and texted first Sif and then the owner of his restaurant. He kept half an eye on Loki and kept holding him close, as he began to immediately make a more elaborate plan.   
"Loki... when can we call your doctor? Is this late allowed or should we wait till morning?" Thor asked. He took the next day off, stating family emergency and then turned back to Loki, making sure he was eating.  
Loki hiccuped around a bite and coughed. Rubbing his belly, he cleared his throat. His shoulders tense as he blushed. Looking down into the bowl his next bite was slower. Almost guilty.  
"His... his office isn't open now, but for emergencies he gave me his cell. I don't... think this is an emergency, Thor. It can... it can wait." he swallowed hard and looked away, "The office will probably call me in the morning anyway. I missed my appointment."  
Thor nodded, not commenting about the missed appointment, and rubbed Loki’s back. Now was the time to comfort and make it right. Criticizing and lecturing would do neither of them any good. Thor just wanted Loki and the pups to be safe and healthy.  
"Alright. Then tomorrow when we wake up, you'll call and see if they can see you before lunch. I'll drive you myself and then we can have lunch together." Thor smiled at Loki. "How about you think about something you'd like to do afterwards, in the afternoon? Like go to the park. Or the zoo." Thor tapped the bowl, reminding Loki to eat. Whatever else the doctor said, it was clear Loki needed sun and food and water. And rest. "Here, let me get you water and start the bath." He kissed Loki’s cheek and gently sat him on the couch, pausing to wrap Loki in a nesting blanket he kept there. He also talked as he moved so Loki could track him. "Would you be OK sleeping in one of my shirts and some shorts?"

Loki was a little overwhelmed and a lot in love with this take-charge Thor. He stared for a long moment, stuck on the casual offer to wear the alphas clothes and be surrounded by his scent before he shook his head and absently set his bowl on the table already more than full full. He sat up straighter, thin hands clutching the security of the blanket tightly around his shoulders. "Wait, Thor” he protested. Almost dizzy with the swinging of his own emotions. “you don't have to do that! You have work! There's the critics, you need to rest!"  
Thor came back with water. "Drink this. As much as you can." Thor pet Loki’s hair as he stood over the omega, watching every sip. "The critics are done. All the reviews are out, and my sous chef can handle tomorrow just fine. That's what he’s there for." Thor smiled at Loki and the omega couldn’t help but respond to his commanding aura. "Besides. I've already told them I won't be in. And I will rest, with you." Thor came down on one knee and looked at Loki’s green eyes. "You're going to have a bath and I'm going to take a shower. And then we're going to sleep in my bed. Just sleep. And tomorrow we'll worry about everything else." Thor cupped Loki’s face. "Now, is there anything you want from your apartment?"  
Loki’s eyes watered as he leaned into Thor’s warm hands. "I have a pillow." He admitted soft and small "It’s-" He blushed "It has rabbits on it and is kind of big. But its shaped for..." He gestured vaguely down at himself. "And my toothbrush I suppose." he added meekly. Determined to hold onto a little independence. No matter how his insides melted under the strength of Thors command and care.  
"Alright. I'm going to go get those with the spare key Sif gave me, while you are soaking in the tub." Thor smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek again. "Come on." He lifted Loki to his feet and helped him to the tub.   
"I'm sorry, but your modesty comes second to your safety." Thor apologized as he began to help Loki undress in the bathroom while the tub filled. "Here we go, warm, but not too hot. With lavender scrub. It’s soothing."  
Loki thought it was cute that Thor was concerned for his modesty. He had lost touch with that particular social convention a long time ago being a companion. But he was too distracted by the bliss of sliding into the warm water to comment on it. Splashing a little the soft lavender scent combined with the food in his belly and the last of the haze clouding his thoughts started to clear. Suddenly he sat straight up. His eyes wide as he clutched the edge of the tub and stared anxiously at Thor. "I forgot to lock my apartment." He dropped his face in his hand with a wet slap, "I don't think I even closed the door."

"Ok, it's alright. I'm going there now." Thor soothed; he gave Loki a gentle push to sit back. "Sit. Soak. Scrub. Talk to the pups. I'll be back in 5 minutes." Thor assured Loki as he set out a big fluffy towel and left the bathroom door wide open.   
He went straight to Loki’s apartment, which was indeed wide open. But as it was the middle of the night, it had been undisturbed. He did a quick check to make sure, then went hunting for the things Loki needed. He found the pillow and the toothbrush quickly enough. He also grabbed Loki’s hair brush on a whim and locked up the apartment after turning off the lights. Worried about the awful state it was in. Dirty dishes left lying around, trash haphazardly piled up, mail unopened, the stale smell of the whole apartment and distressed reek of Loki’s bedding.   
He announced himself as he stepped back into his own apartment and locked the door. Then he brought a snack for himself into the bathroom and sat with Loki. Perching on the closed commode and eating as Loki washed. "Want to know about the critics?" He asked with a charming smile.

Loki had been a little uneasy being alone in the bath at first. His last experience of almost slipping in the shower haunting the edges of his mind. But the lavender and the heat quickly did their work and he was slumped deep in the water, gently and lazily rubbing a washcloth over his distended belly. Humming with his thoughts far away when Thor returned. Watching the alpha settle with a tired smile he nodded.   
"Yes please." He frowned, "I feel... like I've missed a lot. I'm sorry Thor, please tell me everything that's been going on with you?"  
Thor smiled and ate, explaining between mouth-fulls. "So, there's been some attention drawn to the restaurant with our new menu. One critic came in and wrote a review about it, and then they all just descended like vultures." Thor relaxed and soaked up Loki's presence. He looked like he was finally able to properly vent, as if he had been waiting for just this moment.   
He told the story of how one waitress ruined a review by making mistakes all night, including putting the dessert in the critic’s lap. He told the story about an older woman who barged into his kitchen and demanded him for her daughter's wedding reception. He told the story of his boss wanting to throw a party for him and all of the staff. And he even told Loki about a new female beta who seemed to be stalking him.  
Loki listened, enthralled by every story. Making appropriate sounds of sympathy, or dismay without interruption. Melting into the bath while the large alpha’s smooth baritone washed like a balm over his clean skin. Thor’s stories were just the distraction he needed, drawing him further out of the dark miasma of his thoughts. When Thor got to the story of the beta Loki felt a prickle of... possessiveness and bared his teeth in a sharp smile.   
"Want me to visit you at work? She can't argue with an omega fat with pups." Loki offered with a small hope that Thor would agree. He didn’t like the idea of her sniffing around his- the alpha.  
Thor grinned back and set his bowl aside. "That sounds like the best idea so far. The restaurant owner said I just need to turn her down firmly, but politely. But I already tried that." Thor picked up the shampoo and grabbed a cup from the counter. "Here, let me do your hair." He used his large hands to gently massage Loki’s scalp and bring back the shine to his hair as Loki purred loudly and leaned into Thor’s touch. Nuzzling his hands and soaking the alphas shirt as he leaned into his body. Aching for closeness and touch.   
"Oh dear." He smiled as Thor finished and pulled away, "I seem to have gotten you all wet." He observed without a hint of remorse. Exhausted and languid with warmth and care he admired without shame how the wet fabric clung to the attractive curve of hidden muscle.  
Thor chuckled and booped Loki’s nose. "You have. Good thing I need to shower and change for bed myself." Thor stripped his wet shirt off right there and got a towel. "Alright, let the water drain and then I'm going to help you up, alright?"   
Thor took great care with Loki; he would never allow the omega to slip in the tub. Loki cuddled right into Thor’s support as he was helped out, delighting in the skin on skin contact and how much stronger Thor’s scent was without the shirt in the way. Curling his arm around Thor’s waist and holding tight he was only distracted from the alpha by the sight of the bed. It was a California king and Loki’s pillow was already there. Waiting for him.  
"It’s so nice!" Loki gasped softly in awe. Out of all the luxuries he had to leave behind, the bed was the one he missed the most. His nest was good, but THIS! This was nest material fit for a family.  
Thor smiled and sat Loki down on the edge, wrapped in a towel. Using an extra one to dry the omegas hair. "I'm glad you think so, I want you to be comfortable." Thor hung the damp towel up and then opened a small closet. "Hmmmm, I think a t-shirt will work."   
Loki watched Thor pull out a large shirt and then move to a dresser and pull out a pair of soft, draw string shorts. “Will these be ok?” He asked, smiling at Loki and the omega could tell he’d been caught staring at the shirtless alpha.  
Biting his lip Loki nodded enthusiastically, "More than."

Thor held the shirt over Loki and dropped it down when the omega held up his arms. It pooled around him, even around his belly. Thor’s shirts had to be bigger for his shoulders, so the waist was always loose on him. Thor then knelt and helped Loki get his shorts on, amused and wondering how Loki usually got pants on with his belly. Taking advantage of his position he gave both the pups a good night kiss while he was right there.   
"Brush your teeth and then to bed." Thor stood up and looked for his own sleeping attire.  
"Yes, alpha." Loki purred, casting Thor a side long glance and soft, fond smile. Thor liked it when Loki looked at him like that. "Don’t forget, you were going to shower, too." He reminded the alpha gently.  
"Ah yes, right." Thor smiled. He stripped down and grabbed a pair of sleeping pants, leaving them on the bed. Loki had been exposed in the bath, so fair was fair. He walked naked behind Loki into the bathroom and took down his small knot of hair. Stepping into the shower he got started on his hair first. "I don’t hear brushing." he teased.  
"Brushie, brushie, brushie." Loki intoned loudly with a roll of his eyes and a chuckle that made Thor laugh in return.  
He washed up quickly and made sure all the sweat and food bits from work were gone before he got out and threw a towel around his waist. In his room he found Loki sitting on the edge of his bed, brushing his hair.  
“That was fast.” The omega observed in surprise.   
Thor beamed. "Well, I'm tired. That bed has been calling my name all day." Thor put on pants and went back to brush his own teeth as Loki finished.  
"Fair enough. I will definitely be hearing this bed from down the hall after this, and I haven't even laid down in it yet" Loki said, and Thor smiled at being able to clearly hear him from the bathroom. His home suddenly had a wonderful domestic feel to it that he savored as he rinsed and then went and turned off all the lights in the apartment. On his return he brought back a glass of water to put on the nightstand.  
Loki had already crawled into the bed and sprawled on his back, lazily waving his arms and legs as if making blanket angels. His purr deep, loud, and rich, as an omega’s purr should be.  
Thor smiled down at him. Happy to see how much better the smaller male looked, compared to when he answered his door. "Your apartment is all locked up and safe, it looked undisturbed. But it is the middle of the night." Thor walked around and got in on one side of the bed. "Now come on dear one, time to sleep."

Turning his head Loki gave Thor a wan, almost sheepish smile "I might need help rolling over. The twins are laying on some... rather important internal bits. But I just couldn't resist"  
Thor gave a soft laugh and reached out. He gently moved Loki and turned him on his side. Putting himself behind Loki he rubbed his side. "Show me how this pillow works." He said softly.  
Sighing with relief Loki wiggled about getting comfortable again. "It’s not anything terribly special." He explained shyly. Drawing the pillow closer he demonstrated wrapping it around and under his body so it supported his belly neck and legs. Helping keep his spine aligned so it could relax after carrying the weight of the twins. "See?"  
"Mmm, I see." Thor ran his hand from Loki’s shoulder to hip. He gently moved in and pulled the covers up. He reached over Loki and lay a hand on his belly, stilling the pups with a rumble.   
"Is this ok?" He asked, his rumble wonderfully close to Loki’s ear. The omega could feel it all along his spine with the alpha’s warmth as he relaxed back into it.   
"More than." Loki breathed and snugged, already dropping into the most peaceful sleep he'd managed since Sif left "Thank you, Alpha."  
"You're very welcome, dear one." Thor rumbled and moved his thumb over Loki’s belly and it was a little ridiculous how fast Loki fell asleep in his arms. 

The omega did wake up twice to pee in the night. Struggling with a disgruntled whine out of the much bigger bed to shuffle to the bathroom. But each time Thor gently gave him a soft push to help and then waited for his return so he could curl back up around him. His large hand soothing him and the pups both back to a deep sleep. It was the best sleep Loki had gotten in a long time, so the third time, when his phone woke him, Loki did just like he had done since that horrible day of shopping. He laboriously rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, fully intent on ignoring it.

Thor smiled as Loki rolled as best he could, groaning over the early hour and trying to burrow into the mattress. Without a word he reached over and shut off the alarm, then re-positioned Loki’s pillow. He tucked Loki back in and got up to use the bathroom. Then he went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Something told him Loki might be more inclined to get up and start the day if there was food waiting.  
Thor made a hearty breakfast of French toast. Hoping Loki and the pups would be ok with the meal as he set the table. He added fresh orange juice and a bit of bacon for protein and checked his phone. He could make something else if this didn’t agree with Loki’s stomach, but he hoped the extra little bit of sleep had done the trick. Going back into the bedroom to check on the Omega he smiled when he found Loki sniffing with interest as he slowly uncurled and came out of the nest of blankets. Rubbing his eyes and groping for his phone. Loki was absolutely adorable when he had just woken up and Thor could stand there all day just watching him as he greeted the pups softly while he checked his phone. Glancing up Loki saw him and smiled sleepily as he ruffled a hand through his tumbled curls. It made Thor’s heart pound and something around his middle gave a hard jerk.  
"Smells good." The omega mumbled, "Do you always make breakfast?"  
Thor beamed, Loki looked damn sexy wearing his clothes... in his bed... with messy hair and a smile. Even more so pregnant. He came over to give Loki a hand up.   
"I try to. Sometimes I cheat and just have coffee." He admitted, putting Loki on his feet, he kissed his cheek. "Come eat with me."  
"That's the sweetest, most effective pick up line I think I ever received." Leaning into Thor’s side Loki yawned widely. Following the alpha eagerly to the kitchen  
Thor chuckled and brought Loki to the table, holding his chair for him and watching him. "Is this ok? If you'd like something else, say so now. I can make almost anything. Or I could run and pick it up." Thor stroked Loki’s hair, lightly brushing it with his fingers.  
Leaning into the touch Loki closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "No, this is good" his stomach growled and he nearly jumped from the sound, surprised by his own hunger. It made Thor chuckle and he bent over and kissed the top of Loki’s head.   
"Have as much as you like." He smiled. He came around to sit with Loki and began loading up his own plate as Loki did the same. "Did you sleep well, dear one?"

Loki felt a little shiver of delight go up his spine at the continued endearment. He had noticed it last night but been to tired and distracted to say anything. Now he was a little afraid to point it out in case it made Thor stop saying it. Smiling around his first bite, he chewed carefully before swallowing,   
"I did, thank you. Did you, alpha?" Loki asked with a soft blush across his cheeks.  
"I slept better than I have in weeks." Thor smiled back at him, "I want you to call for that appointment as soon as we are finished eating." Thor stroked the back of Loki’s hand on the table, offering kindness and support.  
Loki tensed a moment, then he relaxed and his head bowed at the reminder of his failures. Stuffing another bite in his mouth he nodded. He wasn't reluctant, he wanted to go, to make sure the pups were ok. But he most definitely was not looking forward to the talk he was about to have with his doctor. He couldn't even explain properly what had happened.  
"It’s alright, Loki. I'll be with you." Thor took Loki’s hand in his. "If you give permission, I'll even stay with you for the exam." Thor offered. "I just want to make sure you and the pups are healthy." Thor brought Loki’s hand up and kissed the back of it.  
Loki’s heart skipped "Yes, alpha. I would like that very much. Please come." A shy but wide grin spread across his face, "You will get to see the pups!"  
Thor’s eyes lit up with the prospect and a big grin spread across his face. "I will?" He asked, excitement filling his voice. "I... I can't wait!" He rubbed his thumb against Loki’s hand and puffed up happily.  
Basking in the glow of Thor’s excitement, Loki managed to shake off his own shame and unease enough to finish eating. Not quite clearing his plate but managing more than he had in days. Reluctantly he pushed his plate away and moved to stand. "I should go back to my apartment and get dressed"  
"Alright, hold on. Let me get dressed." Thor put the food away and put the dishes in the sink. Putting a fresh glass of water in front of Loki. The omega blinked slowly at the glass in surprise. Then raked a hand through his hair.   
"Thor, you don't have to do that. I'm only just down the hall"  
Thor stopped and gave Loki a harsh, no argument allowed, look. "I did not ask, Loki." He told him. "I'm coming. At the very least to show off my dish washing skills. Did you know that to earn the right to learn from a master in Italy, I washed dishes every night for months without fail. Every night. Even while learning." Thor gave Loki a smile to soften the situation. "You'll be impressed when you see your own reflection in a dinner plate made of plastic, trust me."  
Loki frowned, feeling more than a little confused "That's nice... but I'm going to get dressed, Thor. What does that have to do with- you’re not washing my dishes, Thor!" He declared a little too loudly as he finally caught on to Thor’s intentions.  
"Yes, I am." Thor called back from down the hall. In his bedroom he pulled on a shirt, then returned to the main room to slip his feet into shoes before Loki could even fully work himself off the bar stool to stand. "There’s no reason to be ashamed. You need an extra pair of hands." He looked at Loki, "I'm not saying you can't do it yourself, or that I'm judging you for the amount I saw when I checked in last night. I'm merely offering as a friend because when you get home after today, the last thing you'll want to do is wash dishes." Thor walked up to Loki and pet his hair. "Let me do this... it will stop me from worrying while you're getting dressed and making the phone call."  
Loki bristled with pride but found the petting too soothing to hold onto it. "I'm not a slob." He mumbled, still a little defensive. But he was still tired, despite the (mostly) full night of deep sleep, and he ached. A night in Thor’s care had done absolute wonders truly. But the heavy feeling that had plagued him recently still lingered. And his unease over the pup’s health was not helping. He hated to admit it but Thor was right, the mere thought of doing dishes, or any house chore, made him want to crawl back into his nest even now, and they hadn't gone anywhere yet.   
"Alright." He conceded softly, "Thank you."  
Thor leaned in and kissed Loki’s cheek. He smiled and nuzzled Loki a little. "Thank you."   
Loki thought the hulking blonde looked entirely too pleased with himself, but he had already given his permission, so he lead them down the hall. Hurrying straight to the bedroom once his door was open. Fully intending to get dressed and make his appointment quickly so Thor wouldn't be left with the dishes to long. Gods forbid he be left long enough to feel compelled to clean anything else.  
Unfortunately, it took him a few tries to find clothes fit to wear. Between neglecting his laundry and growing impossibly bigger it seemed nothing was clean or fit. His self-imposed rush and the stale atmosphere only increased his anxiety and frustration until the ringing of his phone made him jump.  
Staggering to the bed with gritted teeth as the twins rolled and kicked hard, agitated in turn by his distress, Loki shakily answering the phone. The familiar voice of his doctor’s assistant, Darcy, immediately became concerned on the other end. Just from his shaky hello.  
After leading him through a few breathing exercises to help calm him and the pups she barely asked him about his condition before she told him his appointment was booked immediately and strongly suggesting he travel with someone. When Loki assured her that he had a friend coming with, she immediately perked up and asked how Sif was. The following explanation that it wasn't Sif was not exactly embarrassing, but Darcy's “request” to speak to his escort made him uneasy all over again.  
"Thor" he called. Over the line Darcy must have picked up on his unease. She was quick to assure him she just wanted to ask his friend some questions and give him a few pointers on things to look out for.  
Loki’s brow furrowed. Darcy wasn't always the most professional nurse. She was more like a good friend. Something he had few enough of these days that he appreciated her concern. He just really hoped this didn't lead to any trouble. Still, he also didn't dare hang up in case the information really was important to the pup’s health.

Thor had taken right to the kitchen when he had followed Loki inside. There were three large pans that needed to soak, while one of them soaked on one side of the sink he gathered up and washed the rest of the dishes. Thankfully it was soak time enough for him to scrub the pan clean with only a little elbow grease. He left the other two to soak while they were out. Fully intending to scrub them out himself later when he brought Loki back.   
As he wiped down the counter he silently worried about the sheer number of dishes he'd cleaned. Loki had almost no clean dishes left in the cupboards and it looked like he hadn’t cooked in a while. Thor recognized signs of overwork... if this was what it was. He used to live like this, but his home had looked way more barren. Barely lived in, dirty clothes constantly, and a lot of trash sitting around. He’d lived only for work. That’s what Loki’s apartment looked like now, and it made it painfully apparent that Loki hadn’t been taken care of himself since the last time Thor had seen him.   
Thor had gathered the kitchen trash to be taken out, and was picking up dirty clothes in the living room when Loki called for him. He immediately dropped what he was doing and rushed at the sound of unease in Loki’s voice.   
"I'm here. What is it?" Thor asked, trying very hard not to comment on the state of Loki’s room even as he walked quickly to Loki’s side. There were clothes discarded everywhere. Did... maybe nothing fit. Thor had noticed Loki’s belly had gotten heavier again.  
Seeing Thor eye his room, Loki blushed and looked away, holding out the phone. "It’s Darcy. The, ah, doctor’s assistant. I'm to come in as soon as I'm able but she wants to talk to you"  
Thor felt bad for making Loki self-conscious, so he smiled at Loki and stepped forward to pet his hair as he took the phone.   
"Would you like to borrow some clothes. I have some draw string sweats and an extra shirt." He asked quietly.  
Loki nodded silently and leaned into Thor’s side. Curling an arm around his leg to keep him close, huffing miserably into the alpha’s hip. The poor omega looked defeated and it stung Thor’s heart.  
Thor pet Loki’s hair as he answered the phone. "Hello? This is Thor. I'm ready to bring Loki in. Does he have an appointment for today?" Thor put a smile in his voice despite his worry.   
"Yes, he does." Darcy answered. “It’s officially in an hour and a half. But if you arrive earlier the doctor will see him as soon as you get here. Three questions, actually a lot of questions, but three immediately important ones. How does Loki look, how are you getting here, and do you have any experience in dealing with a pregnant omega?"  
"Um... not great. My car. And no." Thor answered. He was glad for the quickness and surety of Loki’s appointment, but he felt a little attacked as he tried not to puff up at her odd and demanding tone.  
"Honest and concise, I like it." something in Darcy's tone relaxed and it was warm when she continued, "You sound nice." Before it took on a more serious tone. "Thor, it's very important that Loki is stressed as little as possible on the way here. He was panicking when he answered the phone. I'm going to give you the clinics address and some warning signs to watch for ok?"  
"Yes of course, just give me a second..." Thor pet Loki as he put Darcy on speaker so he could input the address into his phone. Then he listened as Darcy rattled off the information with professional precision. Listing warning signs from the most severe that needed emergency attention, to more general warnings that Thor could handle.   
"Loki mentioned you’re an alpha. Don't be afraid to command him. Instinctively it will help keep him focused and calm. Just be careful of his limits when you do or he will push them to obey you. Also, touch him a lot. I can't legally talk to you about what might be going on until he is officially seen by the doctor, but trust me, and it certainly won't hurt anything. You got all that, any questions?"  
"Yes, I understand." Thor felt relief. Finally, something he could do that he knew would be the right thing to do. "I look forward to meeting you in person. I don’t have any questions, but I will keep you in mind should I think of any." Thor said a quick goodbye and then tossed Loki’s phone on the bed and pulled him to his feet and instantly into a hug.   
"Alright. I have the address and we'll leave in an hour, ok?" Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head, petting his back. "I'm going to get some of my clothes for you to wear, can you put some of these dirty clothes in the hamper while I'm gone?" Thor asked the omega, giving him an encouraging smile as he rubbed his arms, trying to pull Loki out of what looked to be another downward spiral.

Loki’s shoulders sagged, as most of the tension winding him up released and he leaned harder into Thor’s arms. "Yes" he breathed out, pulling in a shuddering, fortifying breath "Yes, I can do that. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Wait here, I'll be right back, dear one." Thor gave Loki another kiss and left him to it with the promise to be back quickly.  
Loki relaxed even further as he set about the simple domestic task, waddling around his room and tidying up. Fear for the twins was a constant cloud hovering in the back of his mind, but being productive without having to make decisions soothed the rest of his anxiety. By the time Thor returned Loki could give him a tired smile.  
"Here we go, these should fit." Thor handed over the clothes. "And you are always free to borrow anything I own to wear." Thor extended the offer, making Loki smile softly as he dressed. "Is there anything else you need here? Because I think I need some cuddles before we leave." Thor gave Loki a little wink.  
Loki gave a small jerk towards Thor at the suggestion, his desire to be held was so strong. But he forced himself to pause and think. He was clean and presentable enough. He chewed his lip, he had his wallet his keys and his phone. "My phone charger and... my vitamins I think, then I'm good"  
"Alright, let's get those. I'm going to set an alarm on my phone so we leave on time. But until the alarm goes off, it’s officially cuddle time." Thor grabbed a small tote bag from Loki’s kitchen and they put everything Loki needed inside.  
Loki followed Thor down the hall after making extra sure the apartment was locked this time. They both agreed it needed to be aired out and opted to cuddle at Thor’s. Loki was still having mixed feelings about Thor’s offer to help him clean once they got back. But having seen the state of the place with Thor in it he had to admit it needed to be done. And the thought of the alpha’s help made the prospect less daunting. Halfway to Thor’s place Loki caught sight of Mrs Gardner poking her head out her own apartment and pressed a little closer to Thor’s side.  
She didn’t say anything, but Loki could feel her eyes as Thor unlocked his door. He hurried inside as soon as the door was open and looked back to see Thor smiling at him. Had Thor even noticed? Did he know that other people on their floor had such bad opinions about them? Thor lived off of critiques, would this affect him and the restaurant?  
"I like how you look in my clothes. It's very cute." Thor told him and Loki swallowed. Because he saw in Thor’s eyes that the Alpha had noticed their neighbor. And he also saw a confidence in Thor’s gaze that said he didn’t care. And it made Loki’s heart melt.  
Thor let Loki plug his phone in and then took his hand and lead him to the couch. He put on some easy listening music and let Loki get as comfortable as he could.  
Loki shuffled around a bit getting situated. He snuggled in. Then would shuffle about restlessly again, settle, then shift again. Always making sure he was holding Thor’s hands or nuzzled into his neck. Until it finally dawned on him what he was actually looking for and immediately turned bright red.   
Thor didn’t seem to mind Loki shifting, he was waiting patiently. And he surprised Loki slightly with a low rumble. "What is it dear one? Do you need me to move?" Thor asked and gave Loki’s back a gentle rub.   
Loki shook his head "No, you’re perfect. I just need-" He plucked shyly at the hem of Thor’s shirt. "More skin contact."  
Thor paused and then grinned wider. "Well, you only had to ask." Thor said easily and he stripped off his shirt and then held his arms out for Loki.  
Loki struggled a moment to strip off his own shirt, managing finally with Thor’s help. Rubbing his hands self-consciously over his belly, he snuggled back in. Settling almost immediately with a sigh. A deep loud purr rumbling through his chest and after a moment he curled his arms around Thor’s chest, holding him close as a breath shuddered out of him.

Thor pulled Loki’s hair to the side and gently rubbed his back, not minding the closeness at all. He craved it as Loki did, though probably not as strongly. He smiled as Loki settled and just accepted the comfort. He wished they had more than an hour, but maybe after this Loki would be more willing to accept a close cuddle more often. He adored holding Loki. He also wanted to pet the pups, but he thought that might be too much this time. He didn’t want to stress Loki just when he was calming down.   
Loki’s contented purr kept up straight through the full hour they cuddled. Hardly moving an inch except to gently rub his hand over his children. He played a little with Thor’s fingers and groaned when the alarm went off. Thor bent down slightly so he could kiss Loki’s head.  
"We can cuddle more later, dear one. But let's get the pups looked at. I'm excited to see them." He kept his voice light and happy, as if this was something they'd done before. "Do you think they'd let me have a picture to put on my fridge?"  
Loki tilted his head in thought before shrugging and sitting up to put his shirt back on. "I don't see why not. Sif asked for one and they didn't give her any trouble after I said I didn't mind. She carries it with her like a proud auntie no matter how much I tease her." He ran a hand through his curls in an attempt to tame them. "Do you really want one? You will be holding them for real in only 2 months or so."  
"Of course, I do!" Thor looked at Loki, playing shocked. "You realize, I also want pictures when they're born. And I'll keep taking pictures every chance I get." Thor puffed up proudly. He pulled on his own shirt and made sure his hair was still properly tied back and not full of fly aways.  
A warm smile spread across Loki’s face, following a pink blush "I will make sure you get one then." levering himself off the couch with Thor’s help, he grimaced, "Gotta pee, be right back. Then I'm ready."  
Returning a few moments later, Loki accepted Thor’s help with his shoes and took a deep breath. "Alright." Thor felt a small swell of pride, because Loki still looked anxious, his hand hovering over his belly. But he also looked determined and brave as he took Thor’s hand.  
Thor beamed and handed Loki his phone and wallet and they paused only so Loki could take his vitamin before Thor locked up and lead them down to the complex’s underground parking.   
"I always wondered what kind of car you drove. Me and Sif have a bet going you know." Loki admitted in the elevator.  
"Oh, do you?" Thor asked with a smile. He had Loki’s hand in his and it felt so natural. "On make and model, or color too?" Thor asked with a bright smile.  
"All of it, Sif says it’s something sporty like a jaguar and red. I think it’s something a little more solid like an SUV and dark" Loki leaned into his arm and his voice got lighter. Less weighed down with worry.  
Thor laughed as they came to the parking lot. "I'm amused that you both end up being right. You work really well together." Thor held up his keys and clicked the key fob. A deep red Bentley bentayga flashed its lights and beeped. Thor lead Loki to the SUV and opened the door for him. "I don’t drive until everyone is wearing their seat-belts." He told Loki with a no nonsense smile that held just a twinge of firmness.  
Loki chuckled as he climbed in with Thor’s help. "Already such a dad." He teased lightly, fumbling with getting the belt under and around his huge belly.  
"I've been waiting my whole life for the chance." Thor grinned and held the belt a bit loose for Loki and then shut his door once it was buckled. He walked around and got in, buckling up himself and starting his car with the push of a button.   
"Alright, here we go." Thor put his phone in a holder attached to his dashboard, directions being announced by a woman’s voice as they drove. "Have you been thinking about where you'd like to go for lunch?"  
“No.” Loki’s voice said softly next to him.  
"Well, if you can't decide, I have a few suggestions." Thor turned and drove straight for a while. "I know a good Italian place, a great Chinese place. I even know an authentic Mexican place." Thor stopped at a light and reached over for Loki’s hand, stroking the back with his thumb. "You can just pick something that sounds good and I'll drive us to a place that serves it"  
Letting out a breath Loki nodded. "Thank you. Though I'm not sure I will know what I want until I know everything is ok. If it's not..." he turned to look out the window, his hand clutching tightly to Thor’s and the alpha guessed he must be imagining every horrible thing that could come up at this appointment.   
Thor squeezed Loki’s hand, trying to offer comfort. "That's fine. And don’t worry until there’s something to worry about." Thor brought Loki’s hand up to kiss the back of it. "I'm with you, and we'll make sure everything is OK together." Thor drove with one hand the rest of the way.

Loki tried very hard to heed Thor’s advice. Intellectually he knew it was sound and he had, had a bright moment that was worry free when Thor hadn’t even batted an eye at being called a dad. But the twins still hadn't moved very much and every stiff joint and twinge preyed on his strained nerves. By the time they reached the clinic his grip was a tight on Thor’s hand, his mouth was dry and he felt vaguely nauseous. He attempted conversation in fits and starts but couldn't quite keep his thoughts on track. All to easily distracted by rubbing his hand over the pups.  
"Here we are. It's ok. I've got you." Thor parked and then came around to Loki’s side of the car to unbuckle him and help him out of his SUV. "Don’t let go of my hand, OK?" Thor ordered in a slightly deeper and authoritative voice that Loki instantly responded to.   
"Yes, alpha." Loki murmured quietly and clutched Thor’s hand and arm.   
"We're going to walk in and the doctor will check on the twins." Thor kissed Loki’s forehead and got them moving.  
Concentrating on staying steady on his feet, Loki watched his slippers peek out from under his belly with each step as they went inside and up to the third floor in an elevator. He barely realized they had entered the clinic until he heard a male voice call out. “Darcy, they’re here.” and recognized it as Ian, the beta receptionist that the small clinic employed.  
Then Darcy was calling out to him and he looked up and squeaked finding her right in front of him. Ian chuckled and Thor felt tense behind him. But Loki felt like he could finally take a deep breath.  
"Good morning, Darcy." He gave her a weak smile and loosened his hold on Thor.  
"I'm going to hug you." Was all the warning he got before the tiny alpha was up on her toes and pulling him into a tight hug. Dazed, Loki was amused to note that between his belly and her breasts they fit together like a puzzle. Loki felt Thor tense up a bit more beside them and he swore he heard a snarl get cut off before he was focusing back on Darcy.  
"There you go, honey. Nice deep breath." Darcy murmured in his ear. Breathing in her familiar scent, Loki’s mind cleared a little as he calmed.   
Darcy and this office represented a different sort of safety than Thor did. Between knowing her longer, her knowledge and skill, and the presence and authority she held, Darcy offered the kind of security his nerves craved just now. Even Ian was a balm on his soul as the beta began setting out clipboards on the counter and paged the doctor.  
"We missed you." Darcy told him vehemently.  
"I missed you, too." Loki replied honestly as she pulled away. Only then did he notice she had her fingers pressed into his wrist, taking his pulse.   
"Still alive?" He teased, his voice still holding a tense note.   
"Never hurts to check, honey." Seeming satisfied, she let go of his wrist and gave his arm a comforting rub before stepping back.   
Now she was eyeing Thor up and down before she stuck out her hand, "You must be Thor, welcome to Pups R Us."  
Thor looked slightly unnerved at the much shorter alpha, and his shoulders were tense. A tactic some alphas used to appear bigger. But Loki was proud of him as Thor visibly relaxed his shoulders and held his hand out just a little stiffly and shook hands with Darcy.   
"I am. Nice to meet you." Thor’s voice was a little lower, but still as friendly and charming as ever.  
"I almost believe you." Darcy let out a little snort and her voice had a hint of sarcasm, but she had not an ounce of animosity. "I'm impressed though. You have good control and Loki came first. When doc gives him the all clear I'll share my cookie stash with you, too." She moved back, giving Thor and Loki some space so the alpha could get a good grip on his control.   
Loki didn't hesitate to lean into Thor’s side and seeing it, she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not looking to mate with Loki. We won't have a problem unless you disrespect doc or our other patients." She continued as she gathered up the clipboards Ian had set out. She looked up at Thor though her thick glasses, "This is my territory. He's your omega, but you’re his guest here, capeesh?"  
Thor wrapped an arm around Loki and the alpha seemed to settle more at Darcy’s warning. "I understand." Thor guided Loki to some seats without arms so they could sit closely together. He nuzzled the omega’s hair and pet his shoulder and arm. Loki flushed lightly as he felt Thor scent marking him again, and couldn’t help a small purr as he relaxed into Thor’s hold.   
Darcy came back and handed them both a clip board and Loki was relieved to see some genuine respect between the two alphas.   
"Just the basics, Loki." She assured, "I already have your records pulled up so just fill out any symptoms or concerns, ok?" She looked at Thor, "I also need an official form from you, handsome. If you’re going to claim alpha status over him, I need contact info, insurance if you’re going to use it and some basic medical history if your planning to bite. Doc will go over permissions with you after the exam as part of the whole birthing plan."  
Thor accepted the clipboard and then leaned over and kissed Loki’s temple. "I'm going to answer this honestly with my intentions. But that's not putting pressure on you. You can always, always tell me you just want us to be friends and I would respect your choice." Thor promised and Loki nodded distractedly. His little thrill at Thors declaration offset by his unease and sinking dread at filling out his own paperwork. 

As soon as he finished, he set the clipboard aside. It was hard enough to list all the trouble he'd had recently with sleeping and eating, heartburn, aches and pains and dizziness. But putting it down on paper, how sluggish the twins were made Loki’s heart race and he didn't want to make it anymore real by working himself up again. Instead he peeked over Thor’s arm at his answers. A small smile tugging at his lips as he distracted himself with the alpha’s blatant honesty. Thor’s bold handwriting dictating everything that he very much wanted to be real.  
Thor finished a few moments later and set his clipboard with Loki’s on an empty seat. Then put his arm around the omega again. This time he also lay Loki’s arm across his lap and traced his fingers up and down his skin. Stroking along the delicate veins in his wrist until the omegas pulse slowed and he sunk against his alpha.  
"It’s OK to be scared, because I'm right here and we'll do anything that needs doing together, OK?" Thor soothed with a low alpha rumble. "And there’s food and cuddles to look forward to after this."  
Taking a deep breath Loki nodded and tilted his head back with a small smile "I look forward to it." was all he said.

When Loki was called, Thor helped him up and took his hand. The alpha handed their clipboards to Ian and they went through the separating door, following Darcy to an exam room. And because Loki was holding his hand, he could tell the moment when Thor realized Doctor Johnson was actually a male omega. Typically, a lot of omegas didn't go to college, let alone med school. Their heat cycles made it difficult to attend class regularly and many buckled under the rigorous program. Loki had always found it a great comfort, being in the doctor’s presence during stressful times. And he was relieved when Thor didn’t comment on it and just accepted it.  
Doctor Johnson started by asking Loki first if he wanted Thor to stay before inviting the larger alpha to sit in one of the chairs while he and Darcy went about taking Loki’s weight and vitals. Asking a few gentle questions as they worked before Darcy disappeared and he had Thor help Loki lay down on the padded table.   
"Now for the part I'm sure you’re most anxious about, let's take a look at the pups, alright?" Loki nodded quickly and reached for Thor’s hand, causing the doctor to smile. "Darcy will be back in a moment with the equipment. I will give you to a little peace while I look over the files from your last appointment."  
As they waited, Thor pet Loki’s hair, helping him to relax back into the reclined position of the table. "Breathe, dear one. Nice and slow." Thor ordered as they were left alone. "We are right where we need to be if there’s anything that needs doing. Help is literally feet away." Thor leaned in and kissed Loki’s temple. "You're doing great. The pups are warm and safe right where they are."   
Thor leaned over for him so Loki could lean against his shoulder when he tugged the alpha to him. Nodding silently to show he understood Loki pressed into Thor’s warmth. Breathing in the alpha’s calming scent and trying to slow his anxious heart. Placing Thor’s warm hand over the pups as they squirmed, and resting his own hand over Thor’s, he closed his eyes. The noise of the ultrasound machine rolling in made him jump. But he settled quickly enough when he saw Doctor Johnson following close on Darcy's heels. Already he was pulling his shirt up to expose the taught skin of his belly.   
Glancing over from setting up the machine Darcy whistled. "You got bigger. Go you, making space like a champ." It made Loki blush a little and he clung with tight hands to the borrowed shirt.  
"You're beautiful, Loki. Relax for me, deep breaths." Thor spoke gently, but there was no question that Loki should do as he asked. It helped Loki take a deep breath as the doctor put gel on his belly and the machine turned on and the wand came out.   
Thor was watching the monitor aptly as he pet Loki’s hand. Like an eager puppy he smiled goofily as little hands and the outline of little heads appeared as the doctor moved the wand.  
Loki instantly shifted trying to see better. "Are they alright?"   
"Shhh, be calm and still momma, I'm looking." Doctor Johnson soothed, "So far everything looks good."   
Loki sagged into the extra pillow Darcy set behind him. For just a moment Loki’s gaze drifted over to Thor, whose expression was lit up in such wonder and love that Loki melted, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.   
"There we go momma, just like that. Nice and easy, let them stretch a little." While Darcy puttered at the computer in the corner the doctor calmly explained everything they were looking at. Clearly pleased, if vaguely amused, by Thor’s reaction. Patiently answering questions from both of them while dictating data to Darcy.  
"Can you tell the sex?" Thor asked, visibly fighting excitement and trying to remain calm as his face glowed with a huge smile. "Can I have a picture? With both of them in it?" Thor paused to breathe and looked at Loki. "Can you see? They're super cute!"  
"They are.” Loki’s return smile was tired, but adoring. He turned to the doctor. "Are they alright?" His fellow omega gave him an understanding smile while printing several images and handing Thor some tissue to clean Loki with.   
"They are all right. A little more under weight than I would like, as are you. We will discuss that in a bit. But their development is on track, there are no anomalies and they are very strong. Here, have a listen." Flipping a switch on the machine, the distorted echo of two heartbeats filled the room, and Loki with instant peace. His head thumped back onto the pillow, tears sliding along his skin and back into his hairline as he heard the two heartbeats, just as fast and as strong as the last time he had an ultrasound.  
Thor carefully wiped Loki clean and Loki felt as the twins bumped him back. Thor fixed his shirt and came up to give him as much of a hug as he could while still reclined on the exam table. "They're alright. They're both alright, dear one." Thor soothed. "You relax now, deep breaths."  
Sniffing, Loki nodded. Feeling silly now for fretting so much and causing Thor such trouble. The pups were alright. They were safe and healthy and strong and Loki’s actions hadn’t ruined that. Closing his eye’s, he simply listened, his own heart so full that it still seemed like a miracle that his chest could contain it. On impulse he curled a hand around Thor’s neck and pulled the alpha down to kiss him deeply on the lips.  
And Thor kissed him back. Quite passionately.  
Everything fell away. Between the beating hearts of his healthy children and the warm lips of the man who already loved them so plainly despite not siring them. Not even Thor’s cheesecake brownie topped the sweetness of their first truly free and wanting kiss. There was a soft click and Loki made an unhappy sound as the room got suddenly quiet. Then a pup was kicking him and he had to pull away for air. Flushed with a glow of relief and happiness.   
Clearing her throat, Darcy waggled her eyebrows and held up a thumb drive. “I’ll leave this with Ian, pick it up when you make your next appointment. Everything is recorded so you can watch it. Including sound.” She walked to the door and paused before leaving, "Doc will be back in a sec to finish up. I'll be waiting to say goodbye with cookies."  
"Thank you for letting me come. That was.... at the risk of sounding corny, that was magical." Thor helped Loki sit up. A goofy smile on his face as he gently tucked some of Loki’s hair behind his ear.  
Loki chuckled, "I said much the same thing the first time I did this. So did Sif for that matter. And I had just thrown up on her."  
Thor laughed softly and rubbed Loki’s back. "How do you feel?" He wiped Loki’s cheeks with his thumbs. "Better, I hope? Maybe leaning towards hungry? Maybe... we could stay out a bit... do some shopping? My treat?"   
Leaning into Thor’s hand Loki closed his eyes to savor the feeling now that his anxiety had been soothed. "I'm better." He reassured, "A little tired but... also a little hungry." He opened his eyes and looked hopefully at Thor. "Food will help. I do not mind staying out a little longer if you do not mind me being slow.”  
"I don’t mind at all. You being slow is a blessing. I get more time with you that way." Thor surprised him by leaning in and giving him another soft kiss.  
Loki made a muffled, delighted sound against Thor’s lips. Both hands coming up automatically to curl through HIS alpha’s thick mane. Pressing a little closer, seeking a little more. A delicate cleaning of the throat interrupted them. Yet, Loki was still reluctant to pull away even to address the doctor.  
Thor looked thrilled at Loki’s response and licked his lips as he pulled away before he settled. He gave the doctor a look that said he promised to behave and put a warm arm around the omega  
"This is good" Doctor Johnson approved, "And, if you pardon my meddling, directly correlates to what we need to discuss." Loki reached out to find Thor’s hand as the doctor explained to them what Loki experienced had all the hallmarks of depression. Depression itself wasn't exactly uncommon in expecting mothers. But unbound omegas were notoriously susceptible. Pregnant omegas required constant touch and reassurance for their health and that of their children. He explained that studies had shown alpha pheromones were key triggers in an omega’s responding hormone balance. The implications got very controversial very quickly, and omegas had carried to term plenty of times without a bond. But that had always been with a very solid support system.   
"You have always come in with your friend and you said you lived together so we didn't inquire further or want to invade your privacy. But Loki, pregnant omegas, bound or not, can't be left alone for too long, especially so close to term. You are already at high risk for preterm labor. If you had not sought help when you did you might have gone into labor much too soon and in your weakened state the three of you likely wouldn't have survived. As it is, if we don't get yours and the pup’s weights back up, there could be serious complications."   
Loki shuddered and slumped forward. "I'm going to be sick."  
Thor moved fast, he grabbed a small trash bin and brought it to Loki. He began rubbing his back and made sure his hair stayed back as Loki’s stomach rejected their lovely breakfast.   
"Breathe Loki. I’ve got you." Thor hovered, he stood close so he was pressed to Loki’s leg and Loki heard a faucet and then a cold compress was applied to the back of his neck.  
Once he finished heaving up his french toast and juice Loki swallowed convulsively and leaned heavily against Thor’s side. Still trembling faintly with the fear of what might have been, he turned pleading eyes back to the doctor. Whom, Loki thought a touch resentfully, looked sympathetic but not nearly as concerned as Loki thought he should.   
"What do I do?"   
"Honestly you are already doing the best thing you could be doing right now." Doctor Johnson gestured meaningfully between him and Thor. "Now, I’m not going to tell you to run off and bond. That’s a lifelong decision you should both discuss and be sure about. But I am going to strongly suggest, as your doctor, that you move in together at least temporarily. Or have Sif come back home and stay until after the pups are born. Though, Thor being an alpha you have...” he smiled “ affection for, gives you the best chance of recovery and prevention of another episode. I have also included some literature on some foods, exercises and support groups that can help. As well as pamphlets on the depression symptoms omegas are prone to so you both know what to look for."   
Loki swallowed thickly again and peeked up at Thor. That was... a lot to ask. And very suddenly. His chest hurt at the thought of Thor balking now. Though he absolutely wouldn't blame him if he did. Wanting to be a dad was very different than being suddenly told your presence and touch was... was medically necessary and you were practically obligated to open your home on short notice. And Doctor Johnson was so fucking serene over suggesting it.   
Didn’t he realize that this could send the alpha running?  
“Th-Thor?” Loki asked, holding his breath and waiting for Thor’s answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience and encouragement everyone!
> 
> for updates on this story and our other projects please check out our twitter @ManaFox20


	5. Chapter 5

"That will be no problem." Thor replied quickly, without thinking. He put his arm around Loki and gave the doctor a serious nod. Then remembered Loki had to be the one to make the final call and quickly turned to the omega. "It’s fine with me, Loki, more than fine. I can have my sous chef do the market stuff for the time being and I would only be working from 4 to 10. If you'd rather have Sif return then I understand, but I would be honored if you would let me help in this way."  
Thor’s eyes shone with hope as he held Loki’s gaze and tried to be the picture of a strong protector and provider. He wanted so much to help, to hold Loki whenever he needed it. To be with him every night and make sure he ate at every meal. He missed the omega while he was at work and the time they'd spent together last night had felt so natural. Like Loki was the missing puzzle piece in his life. Thor didn’t care if it was sudden and fast, he was sure now and wanted no one else.  
Loki was looking up with eyes that grew wider and wetter the more Thor spoke. With a hitched little chirping sound he climbed right into the blondes lap almost before he was done making his case and clung to him. Thor’s arms automatically wrapped around him. helping the omega maneuver his large belly until he was tucked perfectly under Thor's chin.  
"That's omega for yes" Dr. Johnson helpfully interpreted when it became obvious Loki was to focused on nuzzling against Thor's scruff to verbalize a proper answer. His eyes bright with amusement and relief as he watched the two.  
"I will do my very best, dear one. For you and the pups." Thor promised, nuzzling Loki’s hair and petting his back as his heart soared happily.   
He held Loki to him, murmuring sweet praises as he turned his worries away from diverted health emergencies to being worried that Loki’s stomach was empty of food again. Especially after the doctor just told the omega he needed to eat and get his weight up. But that was Thor's job now, He would make it his personal mission to make sure Loki didn’t miss any more meals. Full of protective determination Thor kissed Loki’s hair, his temple, and his cheek.  
Dr. Johnson stood "I will give you some privacy. I have prescribed some extra nutritional supplements as well as a very mild sedative to help with any further panic attacks. Darcy will have everything waiting for you at the front desk when you are ready to schedule your next appointment with Ian. It was very nice to meet you Thor."   
"Thank you, doctor, it was nice to meet you!" Thor gave a big smile to the omega doctor. When they were alone, Thor grabbed a tissue and wiped Loki’s mouth, giving him the water again to clean and soothe his throat. "You are not having a good week." He nuzzled Loki’s hair. "And I intend to remedy that."   
Loki hummed softly, a weak purr starting up in his chest as he snuggled close to Thor. "It’s already a thousand times better." He told Thor as he spent several long minutes breathing deeply before reluctantly pulling away. "We should get out of here. Give me just a moment to clean up properly."   
Loki got up with Thor’s help and shuffled along the counter until he found a drawer and opened it as if he knew exactly where to look for what he wanted. Loki pulled out a tiny wrapped travel toothbrush and an unopened box of travel toothpaste. Holding it up he gave Thor a weary smile. "You know you’re an adult when they replace the suckers with this."  
Thor let out a chuckle and nodded, "I will wait with Darcy." He let Loki have privacy to compose himself. "Come out when you're done." Thor reached out and pet Loki’s hair as he passed him and went on ahead.

Loki emerged from the private side of the clinic a short while later, looking much more composed than when they arrived and feeling relatively refreshed. He was still a little shaky over what the doctor had told him. But Thor’s support and the prospect of living with the alpha gave him the strength to move past it. For the first time in weeks there wasn't a yawning pit at his feet, hungrily waiting for him to slip and fall in. Pot holes, sure. But now he had the confidence that Thor wouldn't let him fall if he tripped.   
At the front desk Darcy was having Ian print off reams of recipes and seemed to be in a deep discussion of nutritional values in food with Thor as they loomed over the receptionist. An already hefty file in Thor's hand and a bag of cookies in Darcy's. Ian spotted Loki and tried to crane around the pair, his eyes begging for help. Shaking his head, the first thing Loki did was walk right up to Thor and kiss him.  
Thor was paying attention to Darcy, nodding and speaking with her about substituting foods to allow for flavor that didn’t compromise nutritional value. But when Loki kissed him, the omega got his full undivided attention. Something that made Loki thrill just to know Thor had made him a priority.   
"Hi." He smiled down at Loki. "Ready to go?" He tucked Loki’s hair behind his ear, his gaze admiring as their eyes met.  
Loki nodded "I’m definitely hungry now." He announced shyly.  
Thor lit up with a big grin. "Wonderful!" He praised as he gave Loki a hug. "Then let’s go do my favorite thing besides cuddling you, eat!" Thor accepted the prescriptions from Darcy and the recipes from Ian and encouraged Loki to say goodbye and accept the cookies.  
Loki and Darcy shared an amused look, knowing he needed no encouragement. Darcy mouthed 'new daddy' to him while he nicked a cookie from the bag to nibble at while he made his next appointment. Apparently, he was to start coming in every two weeks now instead of three to four. Which took some negotiating, but they made it work with Thor’s schedule so the alpha could bring him in.  
"Don't hesitate to call if you have any questions, honey. You’re totally Dr. Johnson’s favorite, he was very worried" Darcy told Loki in a stage whisper.  
"I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to tell me that, Darcy" Loki admonished, eyes bright with amusement.   
She shrugged, unconcerned "Meh, you’re my favorite too, but not Ian's”  
“What?!” Ian squawked “that's not-”  
“now go eat." she shooed them off with a manic grin.  
Thor took Loki’s hand and beamed happily as they said a final goodbye and left to do just that.

"So, did you decide on anything, or shall it be my pick?" Thor asked when they were back in his car, holding Loki’s seat-belt a little slack so he could click it easier.   
Loki shook his head while he got comfortable, "I trust your judgment. But the pups claim vetoing rights"  
Thor chuckled as he turned the engine over. "Alright. How do the three of you feel about soup? Amazing soup in a bread bowl." Thor offered as he adjusted the air.  
"I adore bowls made of food; how did you know?" Loki tilted his head, a smile curling his lips.  
"I had a suspicion." Thor grinned and got them on their way. He drove Loki to one of his favorite bakeries and parked. "Here we go. Don’t feel bad if at any time we need to stop eating or you change your mind." Thor ordered. "You just speak up and we will try something else." He stroked Loki’s arm, offering comfort that soothed all of the omega’s nerves.  
"Thank you." Taking Thor’s hand, Loki pressed his lips to large knuckles scarred by small nicks and burns. "And I trust you will listen, Alpha. Don't worry, the pups are quite hungry now that I have relaxed"  
"That's good news." Thor smiled. He got out and came around to offer Loki his arm. He took them inside and the smell of fresh bread filled the air all around them. Loki saw Thor grin as a portly man that he guessed was the owner cried out in Dutch and came around to greet them. Loki saw the man’s eyes land on him and go wide at the sight of a pregnant omega on Thor’s arm as he talked excitedly in his native tongue.  
Amused, Loki re-balanced his weight, curling his arm comfortably around Thor’s waist in a casual move of claiming the alpha as his. He knew only a few words of Dutch, but the tone and enthusiastic gesturing was more than enough for him to get the gist of the conversation. Nodding politely to the owner’s greetings he tipped his head to watch Thor, very curious as to how the alpha was going to handle the introduction.  
"Bram. Bram!" Thor laughed. “English please?”  
"I am sorry. I am so excited! Please sit. I will take your order personally. But first, tell me who this vision is!" Bram gestured to a table and held his hands out as if to encompass all of Loki.   
"Thank you. This is Loki. And I was telling him all about your soup." Thor explained as he helped Loki sit.   
"Welcome Loki, welcome!" Bram, as it turned out, spoke just as quickly in English when he was excited. Going on about wonderful babies and how beautiful Loki was. Thor grinned and looked over Brams shoulder. Loki followed his gaze and saw a chalkboard that listed new soups for the season.  
"Chili, Bram?" Thor grinned as if sharing an inside joke with the owner.   
Bram grinned wide. "I told you I would! I made it so rich! You must try!" despite his apparent age the mans delight made his face practically boyish "I bring it to you!"  
Loki chuckled, Bram’s energy was a welcome distraction from their stressful morning and all too easy to get caught up in. "It sounds delicious." He assured at Thor’s little concerned look. "I can't wait to try it."  
Thor nodded at Bram. "Alright, two orders please."   
"For my best customer, of course! Of course!" Bram hurried off and Thor turned to smile at Loki. "If the chili is too strong, his broccoli and cheese is creamy and delicious." Thor offered, looking a little sheepish, but also very excited.  
Loki brightened, "We will most definitely have to come back then." He rested his chin in his hand, "So, Bram’s a cheerful fellow. Is there a story there?"  
Thor grinned and took Loki’s hand to hold. Loki gave it very willingly, soaking up the alpha’s warmth and the comfort of his touch. After a week of self isolation and stress, any reminder that he wasn't alone was a balm to his soul "a few years ago this place was pretty run down. Dark and poorly equipped. Not very welcoming despite how friendly Bram actually is. After I discovered it, I insisted the restaurant start ordering all our bread from here. Bram calls me a savior, but I just really love how the bread tastes." Thor shrugged. "It was embarrassing when I came in after the remodel and Bram made everyone clap for me." Thor blushed lightly just at the memory and the dusky rose was beautiful on Thor’s bronzed skin.  
Loki squeezed Thor’s hand with fondness settling warmly in his chest. "How very fortuitous. You are a walking blessing it seems. A Hero of our times."  
Thor blushed a little darker which made Loki smile wider. "Ah... no. Not really." Thor cleared his throat and pushed his chair back to stand. "Ah, here. I'll get us some drinks. What would you like?"   
Loki thought it adorable how modest Thor was. He seemed to be fine with taking compliments about his food, but was unused to ones made about his person. It was absolutely endearing and so very different from the easy confidence and command he had gotten used to when Thor cared for him. The more he learned about the alpha the more he looked forward to a future together, "Tea, please." Loki requested, and then he added with a wink, "Hero."  
Thor had to go ask for tea and water with a red face. But he bravely got up as Loki grinned and waited at their table with his chin still sitting in his hand. He was calm again when he came back and Bram brought heavy soup bowls out to them himself shortly after. He also brought a bowl of toasted bread bites with a bowl of creamy cheese.   
"Here’s complimentary cheese to dip for growing family. Please enjoy, enjoy!" Bram was practically vibrating in his enthusiasm and he left them to eat in peace. Thor bent over and smelled the chili with a deep rumble that made Loki shiver just a little.   
"Mmmm... nice balance! Good color. And look how hearty it is!" His said excitedly to Loki. Leaning over as well Loki breathed deeply and purred. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly but there was definitely something in the chili that the pups approved of and wanted.   
His own mouth watering in anticipation, he dug in, only just holding back enough to blow on the spoon to cool it. His purring only got louder with each bite and he hummed in appreciation.   
"It’s good." He stated simply. Making up for his lack of vocabulary with the voracity in which he ate.

Thor relaxed to see Loki eating happily and dug in himself. He hummed and dipped toasted bites of seasoned bread in the provided cheese sauce. He spotted Bram peeking at them from behind the counter where he was working and gave the man a big thumbs up. Bram laughed and raised his fists in the air and shook them in triumph. Thor grinned with a deep chuckle and rejoined Loki in gourmet bliss. The chili was delicious. But sharing a meal with Loki was the best part, and if Loki liked Bram’s soup, Thor would gladly bring Loki back whenever he wanted.  
Loki made surprisingly quick work of the chili and most of the bread bowl it came in, especially considering his recent stress and lack of appetite. Cooling down with his tea, the omega rubbed a hand over the twins while he slowly enjoyed the occasional bread bite soaked in cheese.   
"Exquisite selection alpha. You just found the pups’ new favorite food." He told Thor calmly the timbre of his contented purr lingering in his tone.  
Thor chuckled as he tore into his own bread bowl. "Oh no! Am I not the favorite anymore? I'll have to up my game." Thor grinned. He was eating a little slower than Loki, but only because he wanted to make this meal last as long as possible. "It is really good though. Bram is quite the chef, he has a whole assortment of family recipes he won't let anyone see." Thor was particularly pleased to see Loki full and happy.  
Loki hummed and raised a delicate eyebrow at Thor, "I can be very persuasive. Especially if those recipes are anything like this." He licked his fingers, "Now perfection would be a following piece of, what did you call it? Creamy dream?"  
Thor grinned and leaned over and kissed Loki boldly. He didn’t care who saw or what they thought, he couldn’t not kiss Loki when he looked like that. "I can make some for dessert after dinner tonight." He promised. "But I would like to still do some shopping if you're up for it." Thor stroked Loki’s hair. He had more color in his face now and it quelled a lot of Thor’s worry.   
Loki paused a moment to give it some thought and then nodded. "I’m still up for it. If you don't mind my being slow and taking a lot of breaks. It’s..." His hands fidgeted with his glass and Thor could tell he still felt guilty over the pups, "It’s actually really nice to finally be out of the apartment. I haven't really left it this past week"  
Thor stroked Loki’s cheek and smiled at him. He hoped Loki knew he didn’t judge him even a little bit for what had happened. He only wanted Loki to be happy and healthy, and for that to apply to the pups as well. "I don’t mind at all. It's nice to be out with you. Feels like a mini date." Thor grinned, hoping he wasn’t being to presumptuous, but also eager to court Loki properly.  
An answering smile spread across Loki’s face and pink blossomed in his cheeks. It took Thor’s breath away. "I really like that. I’ve never been on a date before. Not a proper one"  
Thor’s eye brows went up in surprise. "Well that's just a crime!" He scooted his chair closer till their legs touched under the table and he was close enough to Loki to smell his gentle scent. "I shall try to give you the best first date I can!" Thor said proudly, his chest puffed out just a little bit.  
Loki’s blush deepened and he waved his hands, glancing around them to see if anyone was listening. "Stop that. The whole world doesn't need to know, I assure you." Loki said, his hand self consciously going to his swollen belly.  
Thor smiled, adoring Loki's pink cheeks. "Doesn’t need to know that we're on a date? Or our first date?" Thor asked, he leaned in and put an arm around the back of Loki’s chair. "It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Though... you are very cute when flustered." Thor kissed Loki’s temple. "You're too beautiful for anyone to believe this is your first date ever." Thor promised. "The only worry you should have; is how jealous everyone will be because I'm the one on your arm and not them."  
Loki’s eyes twinkled as he looked up and seemed to lose his embarrassment in the face of Thor’s confidence, "Jealousy I’m used to." Leaning in he kissed Thor on the lips and Thor smiled broader, "Though usually the other way around. I should think they will be more jealous that I’m on your arm."  
"It doesn’t matter to me. As long as you're happy, that's all that counts. I don't see anyone but you and the pups." Thor grinned at Loki.  
Thor paid for their meal shortly after that. Winning the argument against Brams overly generous insistence that it was free. But walking away with some complimentary fresh bread for their dinner as a compromise. Still shaking his head in amusement Thor escorted Loki back to his car and assisted him in.   
"Let's get you some warm, comfy clothes to wear." Thor grinned getting in and starting the car. He hoped Loki might allow himself to be spoiled little, but he also just wanted Loki to get a few things he could lounge comfortably in. 

Loki’s nerves continued to recover through the day. Clothes shopping with Thor wasn't quite the riot of fun shopping with Sif was. But it was still good in a much more sedate and secure way. He found himself blushing more often than he had ever done in his life. Even when Thor wasn't actively complimenting him. The look in the alpha’s eyes, even in his most frumpy choices, was enough to make Loki warm and his heart flutter. His only frustration was how quickly he tired, and how nauseous the smells of the crowds made him.   
And in a flash the good mood came to crashing halt. A whiff of perfume from a passing beta and Loki was right back where he started. On the last day he was out shopping and publicly threw up. There were suddenly to many people around him. There were to many people looking as him. That lady across the way, she looked...she looked suspiciously like Miss Gardner. No, it wasn't her but her expression was the same.   
He started to panic until Thor crowded him into a quiet corner by the family restrooms. He was sitting on a plush chair and surrounded by Thor’s calming scent within minutes of starting to tremble and pant from feeling overwhelmed. The large alpha became a steady barrier between him and concerned Samaritans. Closing his eyes Loki breathed deeply. The deep rumble of his alpha calming him much faster than even Sif had ever managed.   
His alpha, HIS alpha. A smile touched his lips as he pressed his forehead hard into Thor's belly and closed his eyes. His focus turned inwards he stroked his hand over the agitated pups to calm them and swallowed thickly. Determined not to lose any of the wonderful chili he had eaten. He was protected, they were safe. The rest of the world faded away and the trembling stopped as he himself slowly calmed.  
"I think it's time to go home." Thor soothed as he pet Loki’s hair. His whole demeanor said protector, and the command in his voice helped more tension leak out of Loki’s frame. His alpha had everything in hand, his alpha would take care of things. "I can start dinner and you can remove tags and prepare these for washing." Thor rumbled as he made sure he had all their bags gathered together. "And I don’t know about you, but I need some cuddle time."  
Loki nodded, curling his arms around Thor’s waist after he stood with his alpha’s help. "I would like that very much, Alpha." Tilting his head up he blinked in the softer light of the lounge and gave Thor a tremulous smile as he leaned up for a kiss. "This was wonderful thank you. But I am very ready to have you all to myself again."  
Thor dipped down and rewarded Loki with a kiss. "I'm glad, we had a good mini date today. I would like to take you out again. But for now, home sounds perfect." Thor got Loki back in his car and drove them home. Holding Loki’s hand the whole drive, with soft piano music filling the silence. 

Back at Thor's apartment, the alpha insisted on cuddles first. Putting on soothing music and stripping them both of shirts and pulling a blanket down over them on the couch. Thor pet Loki’s hair and back and nuzzled close. He gave Loki soft praises and assurances and wrapped around him as much as possible.  
Loki melted into the curve of Thor’s body as much as the pups allowed. He was pink at first, at all the sweet things Thor was saying. It seemed they had crossed some line during the doctor’s appointment that morning. Some unspoken permission had been granted opening floodgates of affection in the alpha. Loki wasn't used to it. Compliments yes, and his clients had no doubt meant most of them. But this was different and intimate in a way he almost never experienced. He didn't struggle with it for long though. His blush eventually faded and he soaked up every sweet sentiment like a desert plant in the rain. His face buried in Thor’s warm skin. Delicately boned hands unconsciously kneading his alpha’s firm muscle, soaking in his strength. All of his raw places were soon soothed and he could almost feel something shift through him that wasn't the pups. Drawing him slowly towards proper alignment as his heartbeat slowed and the background buzzing of his thoughts and nerves eased away.   
He hadn't realized he had fallen into a deep restorative sleep until the smell of food stirred the pups.

Thor had to start food eventually, though he hated to leave Loki. But he was going to make sure Loki didn’t miss any more meals. So, he tucked Loki in on the couch and got to cooking as the sun got low and the sky began to dance orange and red with the deep fire of a summer sunset. For dinner, Thor chose pasta and stuffed chicken. He made it a tad more mild than usual, and mixed in some iron rich veggies with the cheese. He was quite proud of it and Bram's gift of bread was perfectly paired with the food. He noticed Loki stirring as he set the table and came over to bend down and kiss the top of his head.   
"Dinner is almost ready. Are you awake enough to wash your face and hands?" Thor asked, picking up a fresh shirt he'd brought out from his closet and popping it over Loki’s head to keep him from getting chilled.   
"Mmmmmmm." Loki sleepily wiggled into the shirt and leaned against Thor’s hip. "The pups are definitely awake. That smells delicious." He yawned, "Was I asleep very long?"  
"Not at all. It’s only just dinner time now." Thor grinned. "I made Italian. I hope you like stuffed chicken." Thor offered Loki a hand up. "But no food until your face and hands are washed." He warned.  
"Yes, Alpha." Loki murmured. He gave Thor a lazy smile and braced himself against the alpha and slowly stretched. Thor stood solid and let Loki use him till the omega sighed as his back popped, he rolled his neck and pressed a firm drowsy kiss to Thor’s cheek before padding off down the hall.   
Loki returned a few minutes later, refreshed and properly awake. "Need help with anything?"  
"Can you pour drinks?" Thor asked as he set out a trivet for the warm casserole dish the chicken was in. He next filled the wide bowls with pasta and set the pot aside in case they wanted seconds.  
"Yes, of course." Loki giggled softly as he carefully maneuvered around Thor, "Sif and I stopped being able to share the kitchen two months ago." the giggle turned to a laugh as he set glasses out and waddled to the fridge "I bumped into her one night and she ended up face first in the cake we were trying to bake."  
Thor laughed, soaking up the comfortable atmosphere they shared in his large kitchen. "oh no!" He grinned, he loved watching Loki be at home in his space. "Well, if you two ever want to borrow my kitchen to cook, you are welcome. I ask only that you return things to where you found them when you're done." Thor kissed Loki’s hair as he passed by, his hand stroking Loki’s side as he did so, setting out freshly grated Parmesan and forks.  
"I would love to cook for you sometime, though Sif is much better at it." Ducking into the fridge Loki popped back up with a pitcher of tea and a bottle of beer, "But I'M the better baker. Which would you like, Alpha?"  
"Tea for me, please." Thor grinned. "Mmmm. I think having the two of you make a meal together here sounds like a grand idea." Thor was tickled pink at the prospect of Loki cooking for him.  
Putting the bottle back Loki waddled to the table with the tea for both of them. "It’s settled then." filling both glasses Loki finally settled in his seat. "Now, of course, you have to tell me all your favorite dishes."  
Thor chuckled and served Loki a piece of stuffed chicken on top of his pasta. "I'm a chef, that's a long list." Thor grinned and winked at Loki. He served himself next and licked his lips as he cut his chicken and it smelled delicious.  
"I have a VERY good memory, oh, thank you. That looks divine." Loki tried to be as delicate and refined as he had been trained to be. Suddenly very conscious of the fact they were courting. But the pups had other ideas. As soon as the first bite hit his tongue it was as with the chili all over again, he lit up and dug in. A deep purr filling the kitchen. Unconsciously he wiggled in his seat, all intentions of refinement flying right out the window.  
"I'm glad the pups like it!" Thor chuckled and Loki looked over to see the Alpha watching him with a big grin on his face, "I hope they haven’t been too picky lately."  
Loki shook his head lightly. Then paused to take a drink and wipe his mouth. "Yes and no. It was... strange this last week. They weren't picky per-se and I only got sick once or twice. But food wasn't... satisfying."  
Thor nodded, listening, and Loki felt that the alpha truly understood what he meant. "What were you eating? Maybe it was missing something they needed. Like calcium or vitamin c." Thor offered. "I find it best to give into cravings for things like meat or orange juice. Your body knows what it needs and gives you hints sometimes."  
Loki’s expression crumpled around the edges and he looked down, picking at his meal. He felt a stab of guilt that wasn’t as sharp as it might have been this morning, but it was still there as he pushed pasta around his bowl. "That... was sort of the problem. I wasn't craving anything. Eating was just a chore." he caught Thor's concerned expression out of the corner of his eye .  
"Oh, darling! Eating should never be a chore." Thor reached out, sympathetic for Loki’s plight. "While you're staying here you let me know immediately if you feel that way again." Thor insisted as he pet Loki’s shoulder with a large, warm hand. "I'm going to feed you constantly, so the pups come out all cute and plump!" Thor grinned.  
That startled a laugh out of Loki, buoying his mood. "Don't make them too plump, I’m already at my limit. Any bigger and I won't be able to walk!"  
Thor took Loki’s hand and kissed it, the large alpha so gentle and caring as he lips brushed Loki’s skin. "Nonsense. You're beautiful!" Thor gave Loki a wink. "And if you can no longer walk I will carry you everywhere"   
Loki pinked "How very heroic." He grinned, "My knight in shining ladle."  
Thor’s chest puffed up and he grinned. Loki kind of loved it when he did that, he always looked so proud and capable. "Only for my darling Loki!" Thor said proudly. He buttered a piece of bread for the omega and set it on the edge of his bowl. "Do you want to wait for tomorrow to move some things over? Or would you like to make a trip to your apartment tonight?"  
Loki chewed his lip and took a few more bites as he thought it over. "Tomorrow, I think. I still have to call Sif anyway to let her know what’s going on. Maybe tonight we can sort out were some things will go here?" His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "The baby stuff. There's so much. Thor are-" He fidgeted, "Should we move the baby stuff. Will we be staying? A-after they are born?"  
Thor froze and stared at Loki and the omega felt his heart stutter. He had a moment of doubt, but then the sparkle that came to Thor’s eyes caught his attention as his alpha’s whole face lit up.   
"Would you really consider it!?" Thor dropped his fork and grabbed both of Loki’s hands. "I have a spare room! And there’s plenty of storage space in the kitchen for more supplies! My dishwasher cleans fast and thoroughly! It’s professional kitchen grade! I can baby proof the place and I would love to help with the pups!" Thor looked ready to burst with baby fever. "Please say you'll stay!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind and sweet comments and your incredible patience!  
> we are both doing ok (thank you for asking) 2020 just hit a little harder the last few months, which slowed us down but didn't stop us!
> 
> this chapter our boys finally get all their feeling out, and sex happens!  
> twice  
> yeah, it surprised us, too

Loki blinked, eyes wide and slightly glazed, overwhelmed by Thor’s enthusiasm. He had to take a deep breath before he answered.  
"Y-yes." Loki sniffed and nodded at the alpha, his Alpha. He had been so worried, his thoughts spiraling in the quiet dark hours alone in his apartment. Sif had promised to take some time off once the pups were born. But she loved her job and they couldn't afford them both being out of work too long. When she eventually went back, he was going to be alone in the apartment again. Only worse, with the addition of two pups and no support system. Even Thor, just down the hall, seemed a daunting distance at 3 am.  
Except it didn't have to be that way. Thor hadn't hesitated a second, and he was so very eager. So, what else could Loki say, except, "Yes, I will stay."  
Thor stood quite suddenly and threw his arms around Loki, barely missing swiping the food off the table with his large arms. He kissed Loki soundly and seemed to glow from the inside out with happiness.   
"Loki thank you! I can think of no higher honor than you trusting me! I can’t wait to meet the pups! I'll take good care of all of you!" Thor met Loki’s eyes with a smile big enough to light up the whole sky. "If you'll let me."  
Loki found himself laughing, caught up in Thor’s energy. The sound watery and hitched with tears dripping down his cheeks, "Yes, yes I will let you!"  
Thor kissed Loki again and wrapped arms around him, cradling Loki to his chest. "Loki... I feel Like my life was barren until I met you!" Thor stroked Loki’s hair gently as he held him close. "You make every day special. Even when I worry about you, it's more than I ever hoped for." Thor simply held him close for several long minuets, then, sheepishly, cleared his throat. "I uh, sorry. I um, I'm a tad emotional right now."  
Chuckling weakly Loki tipped his head up and pressed their foreheads together, "It’s comforting actually, knowing I’m not the only one"  
Thor grinned as their eyes met. "I've been lonely. But not since we became friends. And the moment I met you, I knew I wanted more." Thor stroked Loki’s cheek with a large, warm hand. "You make me long for a future together. Happiness side by side. A life with a partner and a family." Thor whispered his secret desires to Loki with trust shining in his eyes and knew his longings wouldn't be mocked or cast aside, not by him. Not ever.  
Loki felt his body heat up and was surprised his tears didn't steam as they slipped down his face. "That all sounds…" his breath shuddered out of him "Lovely. I-" He let out a yelp that startled them both. Then he laughed and grabbed Thor’s hands to rest them over the active twins inside him. "WE want that, too. Very much."  
Thor smiled, spreading his hands over Loki’s belly as if he could cup both pups. He grinned at Loki, his own eyes watery with tears. "I'm glad!" Thor smiled guiltily. "Do you think Sif will be cross with me for stealing you away?"  
"I doubt it." Loki wiped his eyes with his napkin "My staying with her was always meant to be temporary. But you will be getting a very thorough talking to I think."  
Thor nodded with a confident smile. "I will gladly listen to every word if it means you'll stay. And of course, Sif is always welcome here." he was reluctant to pull away, but somehow managed and gestured for Loki to sit back down and eat again. "Ah, sorry. Please eat. But save room, I made dessert as requested."   
Of course, his Alpha was worried about him eating. Loki's expression softened into fondness as he sat down. Though he ate much slower as the meal resumed. Occupied with absorbing everything that had just happened. When he did finish his plate, he abstained from seconds, and sipped his tea. Feeling warm and full and a strange mix of peaceful and giddy. Not just for the coveted dessert but to nest. The longer he sat the more he began to wiggle in anticipation.

"Ok, here's dessert." Thor smiled, bringing a plate of the brownies out and setting them on the table. Thor beamed proudly, full of so many happy feelings at the thought of Loki staying here with him. Of pups on the way, pups that would be here with Loki, in his home. Like a family, his family.  
That’s when he noticed Loki wiggling in his chair, like he wanted to get up and move around. "Do you need to use the restroom?" Thor asked, kissing Loki’s forehead and wondering if Loki was holding it just for the sake of dessert. It was honestly quite adorable and he had to fight back a laugh.  
"What? No!" Loki tossed his napkin at Thor with a scandalized laugh causing Thor to lose his hold on his own laugh. "I’m just excited to-" He flamed bright red before he admitted "To nest I suppose. I never could settle much at Sif’s place. So, the urge never got quite sated"  
Thor's laughter calmed to soft chuckles and he smiled at Loki, his chest filled with an immeasurable happiness. "Is that so?" Thor tilted his head at Loki. "I'm intrigued. I want to see what you nesting here entails!" he took up a brownie to eat. "You are welcome to nest, as long as it doesn’t mean rearranging my kitchen." He teased lightly, only half joking. Even if, in all honestly, he would totally rearrange his kitchen for Loki if the omega needed him to.   
"Cross my heart." Making the appropriate gesture across his chest Loki eagerly pulled his own brownie closer to him on the table. "If you don't mind storing some things like bottles and such in the kitchen. I will put it all in one pile for you to arrange the way you like"  
Thor brightened, Loki understood, and was respecting his domain over the kitchen. "I can make a baby cabinet." He nodded in quick agreement. "An organized kitchen is a safe kitchen." Thor took another brownie as his thoughts raced about where to store baby things and what would need to be moved. 

After dinner they cuddled on the couch, watching TV for a while. But Loki kept fidgeting, his hands obviously wanted to be busy. His omega couldn’t wait to nest and Thor took that as a good sign.  
"Do you want to start with the bed? I have more pillows and blankets. You can pick out what you like from what I have, then I’ll know if we need to get more." Thor offered, rubbing Loki’s shoulder.  
Lightning up, Loki immediately sat up and leaned eagerly forward until their noses nearly touched "Can I really?! Oh! And I want to see this spare room please! I've never really explored your apartment." caught by the realization he sheepishly sat back and tucked a curl behind his ear while he blushed. The sight sent a fresh wave of adoration through Thor as the omega continued. “I suppose if I’m going to be living here, we should do a tour"  
"Good idea!" Thor grinned. He got up and helped his plump friend to his feet. "You know the kitchen and the living room. The spare room is here." Thor showed Loki over to the room next to the master bedroom. He opened the door to a nice sized room, smaller than the master, but big enough for a desk, an extra dresser, and a small twin bed for guests. "The dresser has the spare blankets and pillows and winter coats and sweaters are in this closet." Thor explained, letting Loki explore. "I don’t really need the extra bed and the desk will fit in the corner of the living room easily."  
Thor stood back and watched Loki excitedly open the closet and every drawer in the dresser. He ran slender hands over every surface. Measured every wall, opened and closed the window and even dragged his feet over the plush carpet before waddling up and hugging Thor fiercely and declaring "It’s perfect!"  
Thor grinned and returned the hug. "I'm glad! I can donate the bed and help you move everything over this weekend!" his excitement grew as the reality that they were really doing this now set in. "You've seen the guest bathroom. Let me show you the hall closet and the master bathroom. It only has a shower, but the vanity has two sinks."

Loki cooed in excitement and grabbed Thor’s hand and led the alpha through the apartment. Taking point, despite not really knowing where things were, as he was entirely caught up in the newness and thrill of it all. This wasn't just the home of a friend anymore. But now... now it was going to be his home, his PUPS home. In a way Sif’s place never quite managed to be. Thor wanted them to STAY. He was still processing what all of that meant. But the stability of it made him feel more grounded. Less uneasy and at a loss. It felt safe.   
As soon as they finished the tour Loki immediately set to work on the bed. Which turned into quite the long process. That ultimately involved a trip to his apartment and two loads of laundry. A few hours later he was finally satisfied, and exhausted. Without preamble he dragged Thor into the mound of comfort for a very thorough testing.  
Thor had been patient, he didn't seem to mind going to fetch things from the other apartment, or doing laundry using the big washers downstairs as opposed to Thor’s stacked set in the apartment. He laid down in the fresh linens with Loki, beaming at the nest the omega had fashioned and moved close to nuzzle Loki’s hair. "Very comfy, my darling one." Thor cooed, sending a little thrill down Loki’s spine. "Mmmm, it’s gonna be hard to leave this and go to work."  
"Good." Loki snuggled in, curling his arms around Thor’s waist and getting as close as his belly would allow. "I want it to be good for you, too. You’re being so generous and loving I don't want to take over to much"  
Thor chuckled and stroked Loki’s back with a large, warm hand. "Mmm, don’t worry. If you get too ambitious, we'll talk about it. But I'm pretty sure it will all be fine." Thor inhaled deeply with his nose burying in Loki’s hair and let out a sigh that sounded distinctly happy.   
Purring Loki nuzzled into the crook of Thor's shoulder, his favorite spot. Taking the opportunity to inhale the alpha’s scent as well. A part of him was still not quite sure this could all really be that easy, nothing else in his life had been. But he was too comfortable and happy to a pay any attention to his own pessimism. He simply kissed his alpha sweetly and basked in the glow of finally having a proper nest as they talked a little more about the things Loki had for the pups and baby proofing, until Loki drifted off mid conversation in Thor’s arms. 

The next week was a bit of a whirlwind. Sif took the news of Loki’s sudden move rather well. Her lack of surprise and amusement at the fortuitous timing leading to a lot of friendly bickering as Loki spent an evening catching up with her. Curled up comfortably with the phone on Thor’s couch, while the alpha cooked them dinner and listened with half an ear and a large smile. As it turned out she had her own big news. Things were getting serious with her own man and she wanted to introduce them when she next returned from work. Loki squealed to his hearts content with her and promised to 'be gentle'. At least until he knew her new man could take it.  
Driven by the extra incentive to clear out, Loki got extensions on all of his work deadlines and spent his days while Thor worked cleaning Sif’s apartment and moving things from one apartment to the other. He took unexpected pleasure in daily house chores around the new apartment now and always greeted Thor with a kiss when he returned. In the middle of the night when Thor came back from the restaurant, they un-boxed baby things together. Some of them he had honestly forgotten he had bought, having gotten them months ago and shoved them in the closet, and it was a bit like Christmas to find them again. The alpha’s excitement at all the practical newborn necessities, even when he was tired from work, was so settling and warming that Loki often felt he could burst with maternal pride. And he found himself striving to do better, to BE better for both the wonderful alpha that obviously loved them so much and the pups that relied on them both.   
Not all days were rosy, of course. But whether Loki was hormonal or Thor stressed from work, they managed to shore each other up. Loki would give Thor his best trained shoulder rubs and listened attentively as the alpha vented to him about work and Thor would calmly and firmly lead Loki into a cuddle session right before the omega threw his screw driver across the room in frustration, when he couldn't figure out how to put a crib together for the third time.

Thor loved being depended on. He loved coming home to Loki, having someone to talk to made even the worst days alright, a delight even. He cooked for Loki and made sure there were prepared snacks and lunches for him while he was at work, which greatly helped each time he had to leave Loki to go to the restaurant. They always ate dinner together when Thor got home and Loki sometimes woke up enough to have breakfast with him before he left for the docks to choose the days menu.   
Loki had his moods, of course. He was coursing with hormones and his body was overworked from making two brand new people. He also had his own work and was trying to nest at the same time. Thor kept hoping Loki would wait for him to do the big projects like assembling furniture, but he sometimes came home to find Loki had been to eager to wait to start, sometimes with...less than ideal results. But they always finished things together and Loki would smile for him again.   
"It looks like a proper room now that the changing stations are set up." Thor puffed up proudly on a Sunday as he stood back and admired the room. It looked like a proper nursery, full of baby things and smelling of Loki. Thor had gotten two rocking chairs for them; Loki had come with changing stations and cribs. And now other things were ready, car seats, play mats, mobiles. It was an explosion of pastel. "I hope they like it!"  
Settled in one of the rocking chairs, long fingers caressing his bump while he tiredly took in the room Loki smiled softly. "They will love it" he murmured with confidence. "It that everything?" He nodded towards the little notebook resting on one of the changing tables. They had slowly built a list of needs and projects as they sorted out Loki’s things. It had been terribly daunting at first. But each item crossed off made it a little easier.  
"Everything except stocking up on diapers and wipes and such." Thor crossed off the changing tables on the list and brought it to Loki so he could see it. "And you'll likely be getting some at the baby shower." Thor reminded him, petting Loki’s hair as he stood next to him.

"Baby shower." Loki repeated somewhat dazed as he tried to absorb that they were done. Well and truly ready for the arrival of the twins. Nearly 8 months of fretting just... gone and put to rest.  
Thor bent over and kissed the top of his head, making him smile softly. "Yup, Sif insisted. And some of my waitresses and cooks asked to come. They adore you from your visits." Thor told him "But don't fret, it's still a week away. It's written on the calendar so it won’t sneak up on us."  
Tilting his head up Loki set the notebook aside and pulled Thor down into a proper kiss. "I won't fret." he promised, "But my days suddenly became MUCH freer. What shall I do when I’m not bothering you at work?"  
Thor kissed Loki and had an answer, like he always seemed to. "How about that scrapbook you keep putting pictures on top of. You keep saying you'll put it together and then you find something else to do." Thor winked. "Now you have some free time to work on it."   
Loki hummed in agreement as he pulled Thor into a slower, more lingering kiss. "But not tonight. There are other ways to occupy my suddenly free time I think."  
Thor kissed Loki back with a surprised and very interested look on his face. "Mmmm, yeah? Cuddles and kisses? Because you know I always am down for that!" Thor grinned, offering affection and safety, like he always did. Never pushing, always patient and kind.  
"Cuddles and kisses, yes." Loki agreed easily with a twinkle in his eye. "But also, perhaps…" He snuck his fingers under the hem of Thor’s shirt. "Something a little more."  
Thor paused. Hovering over the omega his eyes went a little wide and something in him instantly shifted. He went from protective to predatory in the blink of an eye. All his focus went to Loki and his hands settled on Loki’s shoulders. "Loki... only if you're sure." Thor couldn’t stop how his voice got husky and how he breathed deeper to take in more of the smaller males scent.   
Loki’s smile was soft and sweet as he tilted his head up to meet Thor’s gaze. Feeling the shift in his alpha and instinctively he instinctively presented his throat. "I was sure a while ago" he admitted. Feeling shy as he'd never felt before. "But the need to nest wouldn't let me go. The pups come first"  
Loki watched as the alpha nodded his agreement, “Of course.” He could see Thor breathing deeply as he rubbed Loki’s arms. Could see him reigning in his control. Years of a profession in catering to peoples desires made it easy to read Thor’s mind. His alpha was reminding himself that Loki was pregnant and that he had to be gentle. And it was so damn endearing. After a few more deep and controlled breaths his alpha smiled sweetly despite the obvious bulge in his pants.  
“Come lay down with me?” He asked Loki.  
It was mid-afternoon, still hours from dinner, as an eager and breathless Thor lead Loki to the master bedroom. It soothed Loki’s vanity to see how much his alpha wanted him, for he hardly felt appealing at all these days. It was nice to be reminded, at least a little, of when he was the top requested companions in his guild. And it ignited an answering excitement in his own blood.   
"Yes, alpha." Loki chirped, cheeks glowing with anticipation as he followed with a self-conscious giggle.

Thor helped Loki up onto the bed and smiled, hoping Loki could see in his eyes how he thought his omega was beautiful and attractive. Pregnant or not! "You take my breath away like this, Loki. Making life inside you. You glow with it. Even when you're crying about putting cribs together." Thor stroked Loki’s hair gently. Amused at the wide eyed response he got. His little raven was more transparent than he thought. At least to Thor. "I can imagine you slender and graceful, I see it in you. But Loki, both are you! And it's you I want." Thor leaned in and stroked down Loki’s back, kissing him long and deep. Letting his heat seep into it, his desire. He ignored his own needs for now and focused on what his omega needed. He would be so careful, so gentle!  
But gods, he was so churned up inside just from feeling Loki’s delicate hand pushed up under his shirt, initiating and wanting him.  
Loki blinked hard, a little overwhelmed at the frankly addressed assurances to all his self conscious worries and bruised vanity. He wiped stray wetness from his eyes with a soft laugh. "I’ve not been very subtle lately I suppose."  
"You do this little half giggle when you're feeling self-conscious. It‘s cute." Thor admitted with a soft smile. "If it helps, I'm self-conscious too." Thor took Loki by the hand and sat down with him.  
Loki gave a breathless scoff as he regarded him. "What could you possibly be self-conscious about? You are everything an omega dreams of. Well everything I’ve ever dreamed of anyway.”  
Thor paused and let Loki see his worry, was open with him as he had never been with any other. "I've been told that every time. That I'm perfect. That I'm too perfect. Or that I only appear perfect. Or that, I'd be good for someone else." Thor admitted quietly. "I seem to be what an omega wants, until they have me. Then it's my fault for being too doting, or too rough, or too distracted by the cooking thing." Thor let out a long sigh. "I... I get afraid sometimes, because I want so much to hold on to you, but I'm afraid that if I do, that's the moment when you'll slip away. When… I’ll have messed it up. Again.”  
Loki’s expression melted and he cooed, gathering Thor into his arms. "Those bitches. If I still had my old contacts I would find each one and ruin them. Blaming you for loving as much as you do is reprehensible."  
Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and buried his face against his shoulder and neck. He breathed deep, feeling the baby bump push against him. As if the twins could comfort him too. Loki wanted him! Loki needed him! The twins needed him! Thor soaked that in and let out a heavy sigh of pent up anxiety. Loki hadn’t laughed at his worries, hadn’t confirmed them or pushed him away. Loki understood and cared.   
"Loki... I want to touch you." Thor said quietly. "I want to feel you touch me. I want us to be together and I want to know that we'll stay together."  
Loki nodded and pulled back enough to cup Thor’s face. "I want that to. Very, VERY much."  
Thor relaxed his arms around Loki and eased his down onto his back. Then removed his shirt and moved so he could lay down with his omega. As they cuddled more and more over the passed weeks he had noticed that Loki was less self-conscious if Thor took off his shirt first. When they were both comfortable he moved in to kiss Loki, savoring the soft texture of his lips and unique taste. Starting slow, with something familiar that was so comforting for the both of them. Cuddles were safe, they were routine. But this time, there would be more.

Loki relaxed into the warmth of Thor’s body. A purr rising rich and steady from the depths of his chest as he was put at ease by starting with familiar territory. But it had been some time since he was able to comfortably pleasure himself, no matter how horny baby hormones made him. And he was eager for more now that he had accepted he could truly have what he wanted. He shivered, caught between the desire to savor every touch, taking the time to learn each others bodies; and ripping the rest of their clothes off and worshiping Thor’s cock right then and there. "Touch me!" he pleaded, "Please, alpha."  
Thor smiled into his next kiss and gently pushed his hand up under Loki’s shirt. He glided his hand over Loki’s soft skin. Up his back, along his side, over his chest. Thor growled low and kissed Loki deeper as his thumb found a fat nipple to play with. "You're so soft... soft and cool. Makes me want to warm you up." Thor moved to kiss along the side of Loki’s neck, admiring how the pregnant omega fit so perfectly in his arms, despite his protruding belly.  
Loki sighed and arched into Thor’s hand. His chest had only grown more sensitive as he approached his due date. Tilting his head to offer even more of his throat, his own hands started to explore. Mapping out the sculpted muscle of a strong back and sliding down the back of the alpha’s jeans, palming the firm globes of Thor’s ass and giving them a squeeze in the attempt to pull Thor even closer.  
Thor let out a low growl next to Loki’s pulse point that made the omega shiver and dig in his nails just a little. He grazed Loki’s tender throat with his teeth as he sucked at Loki’s neck. His large hand pushed down, into Loki’s pants, palming his cock and feeling how warm and hard it was. with a groan he rocked his hips, his own erection swelled in answer to press against Loki's' leg.  
Feeling the physical proof of Thor's want so hot and hard against him despite the layers of cloth between them set fire to any discomfort he may have felt under the weight of the pups, and he bucked in response. Without an ounce of shame he let slip a needy whine. With one hand Loki worked clever fingers between them and past Thor’s grip on his cock, to undo Thor’s pants and shove them down. With a mew of delight he wrapped his fingers around his prize. "Perfect" he breathed "I don't know where I want you more. Between my legs or between my lips."

Thor shuddered and let out a low snarl, he swung a leg over and held himself above Loki. "I'm trying really hard to be gentle here." Thor growled at Loki. "But if you say things like that, I can’t think straight!" Thor’s hands moved, sure and steady. Stripping Loki and himself down so they were both naked. Thor had to breathe deeply to control himself. The knowledge that he could have Loki raw without fear of pregnancy just now was driving him crazy. He reached his hand down further, kissing Loki fiercely as he found his entrance. Wet and begging to be touched. Thor gently delved a finger in and Loki's' body pulled him in eagerly. Ready to stretch for something bigger, slick and pulsing. "Loki... Loki!" Thor chanted as if Loki were a god to pray to for salvation.  
Under him, Loki’s back arched as best the twins allowed. He was so sensitive! "Alpha!" Loki’s pleasure soaked voice cried out next to his ear and made Thor purr deeply in satisfaction for pleasing his omega.  
As soon as he caught his breath from the initial spike of pleasure that left him twitching and WANTING Loki wiggled with a little grunt. Shifting with a single minded determination he managed to spread his legs even wider. Then he wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders with a shuddering moan and nodded for Thor to continue.

He needed little encouragement. He pushed two fingers in easy, smelling Loki’s omega scent, pregnant and needy. Heavy with arousal that urged Thor on. He was rock hard and every instinct he had screamed for him to push in, to force Loki to accept his size. Thor pulled back his hand and lined up, gently nudging with the head of his cock, hands holding Loki as he watched the beautiful submission of his chosen mate. "Loki... let me in..." Thor crooned softly, holding himself still and waiting for Loki’s permission even then.

Loki’s hips wiggled as all words left him. But his body knew exactly what it wanted, and how to get it. With a sharp chirp he rocked down hard. Taking Thor’s cock to the hilt in one go. All the breath whooshed from his lungs and he shuddered. Between the twins there was so little room left for anything else inside his body. Thor was so big! It felt like he was being crushed from the inside out. and it was so, so good. He clawed at Thor’s shoulders trying to pull him impossibly closer as he shivered in the flood of endorphin. Between his alpha’s scent and the hard, thick heat pulsing in his channel he was sopping and mewing.  
Thor moaned loudly over him. "Ah! God!" Thor breathed hard as he held still inside Loki, ever the gentleman as Loki adjusted before he moved. He found Loki’s lips and captured them in an all-encompassing kiss.   
Loki accepted his Alphas mouth eagerly as they licked and fed on each others need. No doubt their current position was the only thing keeping Thor from biting and claiming him. He could see the possessiveness shining in Thor’s eyes as the alpha started with small thrusts. Gentle as he could manage, but still taking with confidence what was his, what Loki was all to happy to give.   
"Mine! My Loki! My beautiful darling one!" Thor quickly lost himself to the sweet slide against Loki's inner walls as he moved in and out, just as Loki was lost to the push and pull of every glorious inch.  
"Thor! My alpha, Alpha!" Loki couldn't move very much under the pups, but that only made it all the better. Submitting completely to Thor’s care and control, he handed over his heart, his body and his trust. And in turn made a home for Thor within his very core. "Always Alpha. Mine, ours, always and forever."

His mate! His! The need to bite, to mark, was so powerful. Thor was lost to Loki’s scent. Drowning in the absolute rightness of having Loki. Of how he fit, how Loki accepted him and squeezed him so tightly.  
Thor found the back of Loki’s neck with his hand and caressed it. Imagining sinking his teeth in to mark his mate. "Always and forever!" He groaned, thrusting a little faster, but always mindful of his size and power. Had to cherish, had to protect! Thor reached down and found Loki’s throbbing member. Taking it in hand, he used his thumb to tease the tip, breathless when Loki’s body reacted by squeezing him tighter. "Going to fill you! Getting close! Loki! My Loki!"  
Loki writhed under him, smelling better than any heat! "Fill me, Alpha! Gods, Thor please! Please, I need you so much, fill me, stuff me to the brim."  
Thor came with a roar, burying himself Inside Loki, to the hilt. He flooded Loki’s insides with his seed, hot and thick. Pleasure coursed through him, dizzying as he stroked Loki and watched his beautiful lover writhe in their nest. He'd been pent up; he was still hard! He could knot…. It was right there. He just had to push in and hold still…  
Not this time, not while his mate was pregnant. He kept thrusting. Using Loki’s orgasm to bring another of his own and fill him again as he finally finished. Gasping for air and wonderfully sated! Thor held himself up over Loki, not letting himself collapse on that treasured belly. Thor drank in the sight of Loki, adoring him. Petting him. Licking his hand clean with long licks. Eventually he began to cool down and moved to lay on his side so he could gather Loki close and hold him.

It took Loki several long minutes to come back to himself. Warm sated and full of both pups and mate he had never felt so complete. In his post coital daze he was vaguely disappointed that Thor was wrapped around his back, instead of being able to gaze at his handsome mates face. But that didn't lessen the richness of his purr as he took Thor’s hands. Kissing one reverently while he held the other over the pups he snuggled back. A soft "Love you." Left him as a sigh of bliss.  
Thor’s stopped breathing behind him and was holding very still as Loki settled comfortably against him.   
"I love you." Thor replied, fast and eager. His arms tightened carefully and pulled Loki even closer into the shelter of his chest.  
Loki chuckled "I can feel you vibrating, love." he murmured. Craning his head back for a kiss. Thor obliged with a kiss full of sweetness and promise. "Can't help it. Love you three so much!" Thor rubbed Loki’s belly and pulled a blanket over to keep them warm.  
Loki’s eyes drooped. Exhaustion fast setting in with the extra exertion. But this time it was the clean kind of exhausted. No longer driven by worry and stress. The pups also settled very quickly under Thor’s hand. "We love you, too, you giant puppy." He yawned "Will never stop."  
Thor pet his mate slowly, easing him into the sleep his body craved, rubbing his belly and making sure the twins were settled. Then carefully got up and return with a warm washcloth and clean him up gently. So caring as he even fetched water and put it on the nightstand.   
Then he came back to bed, grinning like a loon as Loki’s hand searched blindly for him in the space he had left. "I'm here. I'm here. I've got you, my darling one." Thor’s deep rumble told him and the alpha finally settled in for a nap. Loki's answering soft trill was blurry with sleep. But his purr was clear and steady as they slept. 

Loki woke only a few hours later with Thor still wrapped around him. Heavy and breathing deeply in a peaceful sleep against the back of his neck. Careful as he could Loki rolled over. Snuggling back in when Thor stirred, he murmured soothingly till the alpha settled again. Just from the press of his cheek against the pillow he could tell his smile was more than a little dopey as he watched Thor sleep. Drinking in the golden sweep of surprisingly long lashes and the almost invisible scattering of freckles across broad cheeks and his strong, proud nose. Thin, slightly dry lips were soft and open with sleep and Loki couldn't resist them. He leaned in and kissed them. Then didn't leave. Covering every artistic detail of his handsome alpha’s face with soft and sweet butterfly kisses.  
Thor stirred, sleepily at first, his lips making the motions to kiss back even before he was awake, making Loki giggle softly. Thor mumbled and opened bright blue eyes that shone back the love that Loki felt.  
“Mmm, what a nice way to make up.” His sleepy alpha said, grinning in a way that must match his own. “Hungry? It must be dinner time by now.” Thor asked, which made Loki laugh softly as his Alpha took every opportunity to try and feed him.  
Biting his lip Loki nodded "I don't want to leave the bed." He told Thor, then huddled close and said, in a conspiratorial whisper, "but I have to pee."  
Thor let out an amused laugh. "Oh no! The age-old dilemma! Comfy vs bladder! Made worse in your case by two extra tenants." Thor pet Loki’s hip with his large hand before shifting. "Time to get up, mama! Come on, I'll roll you!" Thor kissed Loki’s nose. "And it means I'll get up and make something tasty."  
Laughing Loki rolled with Thor’s help and moving together they got him up on his feet with little trouble. Only for him to pause in his waddle to the bath and look over his shoulder at Thor. His expression something between adoring and lewd.  
Loki caught Thor watching him with a happy smile. probably thinking about what they had just done and about what he was about to make Loki for dinner. But he saw the omega pause and met his eyes with an eyebrow raised in question. As if to ask Loki if he needed something.   
Licking his lips Loki grinned "I can feel you running down my leg."  
Thor actually blushed. Red running across his cheeks and nose and then all the way up to his ears. It was absolutely delightful to see his large alpha get suddenly so bashful.  
Loki watched Thor’s eyes dart down to his legs where Loki could feel Thor’s seed creeping along with the help of gravity.  
"Oh god!" Thor hid his face in his hands. "Just go!"  
Laughing Loki blew Thor a kiss and did just that. Humming as he waddled. A little twitch in his hips that would have been a full-on sultry sway in his slender self.

Thor reached out with a hand and caught the imaginary kiss with a happy smile, even through his embarrassment. He stretched while Loki used the bathroom and then put on sweats and wondered out to the kitchen. He left a shirt out for Loki, one of his, and got started cooking. Kabobs for his mate! Protein! He also made some Greek fries to satisfy Loki’s love of salty and cheesy things.  
Loki wandered back out to the living area sometime later. Clean and refreshed and wearing Thor’s shirt with little shorts under it. He stretched and breathed deep. "Greek! Do you need any help?"  
"Sure! Want to mix up the dressing?" Thor asked. "I pulled everything out already." Thor flipped the kabobs on the grill. "I have chicken and beef here, unless you would prefer lamb." Thor checked the wedge fries in the oven.  
"No lamb please. I love it but the pups don't" Loki found the dressing ingredients easily enough and set about putting it together, standing next to Thor.  
"Alright! Saving lamb for after the eviction notice." Thor chuckled at his little joke. "After they're here, I'm going to make you all your favorite dishes that you haven’t been able to have!" Thor promised, bringing the fries out to cool on a rack.  
"Be careful what you promise." Loki warned teasingly, "that’s a pretty long list. Starting with almost every type of sushi"  
"Oh! It's been a while since I made sushi!" Thor grinned at the challenge, plating the skewers he began putting everything on the table. "It might come out a bit messy... but I can take you to a local place! I have a friend, Hogun, I see him all the time at the fish market. He's very good. Even licensed to serve fugu!" Thor bragged and then paused to looked at Loki pleadingly, going a little pale. "Please don’t tell me you like fugu"  
Loki shook his head. "I tried it once for a client. It was a nice thrill I suppose. But the flavor wasn't particularly worth going back for and I’m not fond of the numbing sensation"  
Thor sagged in relief and walked over and wrapped arms around Loki. "Please don’t ever eat it again. For me?" Thor asked, nuzzling Loki’s hair. He didn’t care how it was prepared, just the thought of the risk made his stomach drop.  
Loki tilted his head back to kiss Thor’s cheek. "I won't, I promise. My life is thrilling enough with the nut allergy I assure you. I’m not in the habit of courting death." His grin widened, "I already have you. No need to be greedy."  
Thor smiled in relief and rubbed Loki’s back. "Mm, don’t ever leave me, darling one!" Thor kissed up Loki’s neck and found his lips. "The doctor will check the twins for allergies, right?" Thor asked, making Loki sit and fetching tongs to pick the fries up with.  
"Mm-hmm." Getting comfortable Loki poured them both a glass of the tea that had been set aside to brew after lunch. "Once they are old enough. Allergies tend to be hereditary but that doesn't mean they are guaranteed to have any"  
Thor nodded. "Can I read those baby books you brought? I feel like I missed out on so much since Sif got to go to most of the birthing classes!" Thor made Loki a plate of Greek fries and then one for himself. "Ah! The dressing is perfect!" He grinned widely as he drizzled dressing over his fries and his salad.  
Loki smiled and looked so proud as he began digging into the fries. "Of course, you can read the books. There are a lot of things already tabbed for reference, but I keep tabs near the stack if you want to add more." Wiggling over the delicious food and licked his fingers. "Do you want to come to the next class?"  
"Yes! I would love to!" Thor lit up. He felt included, getting to come to the birthing class. Getting to read the books. Life was good and everything was going smoothly.   
Almost everything.   
"Would you like to go on a date next Saturday?" Thor asked quite suddenly, as he moved a piece of beef around his plate.

Finally tearing himself away from the fries to start on the main dish Loki brightened "I would love to." Then tilted his head in concern when he noticed Thor picking at his food. "Is everything alright? We don't have to go out..."  
"No, I want to! I was just hoping..." Thor sighed and looked up with pleading eyes. "Can you pick me up from work?" Thor asked, looking so hopeful and yet bashful at the same time. Almost ashamed?  
Loki’s nose wrinkled in confusion since Thor usually drove himself.   
"I caaaaan," Loki drawled, "If you leave the car with me. Thor, what’s this about?"  
Thor reached for Loki’s hand. "I'm sorry." Thor rubbed Loki’s hand with his thumb, but wouldn’t meet Loki’s eyes which only worried the omega more. "That Beta woman I told you about, Amelia Lennox, she's still bothering me. She doesn’t believe I have a lover even though I have told her several times, and some of the wait staff have, too. She comes in late and stays till closing and then corners me on my way to the car." Thor rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "This past weekend... she’s been trying to take my arm. And the bus boys abandoned me, though I don’t really blame them. But I can’t shove her away because of the publicity the restaurant has been getting." Thor seemed to let loose a whole wave of pent up frustration and Loki wondered if Thor had been trying to protect him from it.  
Loki's brow creased in sympathy as he cradled Thor’s hand in both of his and kissed his knuckles. When Thor looked up his green eyes were filled with a fierce determination. "Want me to cut her? I could cut her.” he gestured expansively down his torso and belly with one hand “Pregnant omega, I'd get away with it I’m sure" He felt such a strong surge of protectiveness for his alpha. How dare this woman distress Thor!  
Thor smiled weakly, his blue eyes holding a kind of hopeful adoration. It was a cute, if a bit extreme reaction on Loki's part. But he had heard how fiercly territorial pregnant omegas could be. He hadn't expected that to be the polite way of saying 'homicidal' but it was comforting in a way, to be included in the things Loki laid claim to. The whole situation was stressful enough. But being an alpha people expected him to be able to brush it off, or simple 'deal with it'. It was nice to have someone so ready to jump into his corner and defend him. "Just let her see you. So, she can’t claim I'm lying to blow her off anymore. Solid proof of your existence should do it. Especially since the waitresses have been trying to help me by explaining that they've met you."  
"Oh, believe me, she will have absolutely no doubts after I’m done." Loki smirked and mouthed playfully at Thor’s knuckles. "And if she still insists then I will cut her."  
Thor let out a relieved chuckle that sounded almost painful. Then relaxed into a more genuine smile. Loki could see how Thor had been at least a little afraid that Loki might reject his request. "Thank you, love." Thor said so softly that Loki had to take a calming breath before he simply left the apartment to track down this woman and end her.  
"Of course," Loki nuzzled Thor’s hand instead and gave it one last kiss before returning to his meal, encouraging Thor to eat as well through example. "That’s what this is about. Being there for each other. I want to help you, too. Your happiness is very important to me."  
Thor nodded, obviously feeling much better as he began to eat again. After a few slow bites he started to relax and dug into his meal with renewed vigor. Even played footsie with Loki under the table as they both calmed down. "I can make mini baklava, you know." Thor said in a mock sultry voice that sounded more like his usual, happy self. He poured on the cheesy sleaze and gave Loki an over exaggerated wink that made the omega cover his mouth to hold back a laugh.   
Loki responded by putting on his most exaggerated innocent expression and batting his eyes, "Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Odinson?"  
"Oh, most definitely! And I'm doing it with dessert!" Thor waggled his eyebrows back and a giggle slipped out of Loki. "How about it? Fresh baklava. And it'll only cost you a kiss!"  
"Just one?" Loki raised an eyebrow at the alpha, "I don't know Thor, you might want to talk to management, someone as skilled as you shouldn't be working for minimum wage."  
Thor stood up and took the short step needed to lean over the omega. "Well, you could always tip me." Thor offered. "All those working in food service should be tipped, generously."  
"I couldn't agree more." Loki mused while curling his fingers in the front of Thor’s shirt. Tilting his head back his lips curled into a very pleased smile. "Especially when I intend to be a repeat customer." Pulling Thor down he kissed him long and slow. Followed by several shorter, more playful kisses. Too long to be pecks but not quite letting Thor settle in again either.

Holding onto the back of Loki’s chair Thor savored each kiss, long and short. "I'm going to make you orgasmic baklava!" Thor promised. He was blissfully happy. He had dated before, but had never found someone he would have considered a real partner. Loki was the match he had been looking for all this time. "Each one a bite of delicious ecstasy!"  
Loki chuckled against his lips, so close that Thor could feel each gentle breath, and gave his alpha one last lingering kiss before finally letting him go. "An embarrassingly low hurdle if a few hours ago is anything to go by."  
"Not at all. Don’t you think that. It's just... special. When you find someone special, that makes everything special." Thor stroked Loki’s hair and got up to go into the kitchen. He began pulling things out, humming as he started the oven.  
Loki mumbled his agreement, still pink around the ears. With his chin resting in his hand, he was content to simply watch Thor work. Feet kicking lightly under the table. "We should talk names soon."  
"Do I get to submit names or am I a sounding board?" Thor asked good naturedly over his shoulder. He grated orange zest into his mixture, leaving out the pistachios for Loki. "I admit that sometimes I secretly stalk websites for baby names." Thor smiled, enjoying the ease with which they could talk while he cooked. Loki didn’t feel left out or abandoned; he had assured Thor a couple times by now. It was a relief not to have to try and change his habits for his lover.  
Loki’s expression turned gooey and fond as he pet his full belly as he was wont to do lately. "You are very welcome to submit names."  
"Alright, and I give you full permission to laugh if you think they're dumb." Thor pulled out the filo dough. "Frigga?"  
Loki tilted his head, amused, "Keeping with a theme?" He teased Thor. In the first few weeks of them officially getting together, Loki had teased him a few times about how perfectly their names fit with their fate. But he also paused and seemed to think, giving his suggestion a true considering. "I like it. What else you got?"  
Thor shrugged, "Well... Thor... Loki... I can’t help but love our ancestry. A taste of the homeland!" Thor put little cups of baklava in a cupcake tin into the oven. "Balder?"  
Loki wrinkled his nose, "Maybe not. Our namesakes... clash." He tapped his chin, "If we are following a theme there is Tyr. Or..." A slow smile grew across his lips "Magni and Modi."  
"I like Tyr... but those are cute!" Thor lit up. "I think twin names would be fun!" Thor put water in a kettle and set it to warm and took out some spiced apple cider mix.

Loki’s grin only grew. It was clear Thor hadn't caught onto the significance of the names. Loki, himself, was quite well versed in Norse lore thanks to his work in translation. Magni and Modi were in fact two of the god Thor’s three children in the lore. Pressing his lips together he hummed. Suddenly very much determined to sit on that revelation for now and not clue Thor in quite yet. "Twin names are pretty cute." He simply agreed. " There are so many legends to choose from. I suppose it really depends on their gender. I don’t think a boy will appreciate being named Fulla."  
Thor nodded and brought over two mugs of cider for them. "Aren't there other twins in the lore? Um... starting with F." Thor brought over a mug of cider. "Freyr?"  
Loki nodded, cupping his hands around his mug. "Freyr and Freya, a god and goddess of peace and beauty among a myriad of other things." He chuckled, "Who are also known for riding a bore and a chariot pulled by cats. Not sure that won’t bite us in the ass one day."  
Thor grinned. "Still sounds cute to me, but I see what you mean. We might be tempting mischief just a little too much with those names." Thor sat with Loki for a bit, trading names till the timer went off. "When will you know the gender of the pups?" Thor asked, plating their treats in their little paper cups so they'd cool down faster.  
"I could know now, actually." Loki wiggled a little closer to the table in anticipation, "But the twins are very cuddly and even Darcy’s best efforts couldn't get a clear enough image to tell." He shrugged "I haven't been that concerned about it."  
"Awe!" Thor grinned and set the plate down on the table. "That's really cute!" Thor sat down, again, keeping the dessert from Loki just until he was sure it was cool enough to eat without getting a burnt tongue. One of the little things Loki noticed that Thor did constantly when feeding him. "I did notice they were all cuddled in the picture on the fridge.” Thor looked over at the small black and white photo sitting under a magnet, fondly.  
Loki nodded "They are always like that. I think it helps with the space issue." he nicked three of the little bites while Thor's head was turned, "Do you have a preference? Have you always longed for a little girl or boy?"  
Thor took a single baklava and smiled to himself. "Gender never concerned me. I’ve just always wanted a family." Thor shrugged. "I'm on the happy and healthy boat. And I'm not just saying that now, I mean further down the line, too." Thor popped the dessert in his mouth. "How about you?"  
"Much the same I suppose." Licking his fingers with a happy hum Loki nibbled delicately at his second treat, savoring it after gulping down the first. "I never really thought much about having kids before actually becoming pregnant. But gender is typically a... fluid concept in the companion community. A boy might be easier? But we have Sif to help with any feminine questions in the future."  
Thor nodded. "Very true, I would trust her with all of that. She seems like she would do it right." Thor sipped his cider and watched Loki enjoy his cooking. Basking in the omegas contentment. "Well, they'll be sweet and adorable for sure!" Thor ate a few more dessert cups and then sat back and finished his cider. "Do you want to cuddle on the couch for a bit. You moved around a lot today. I could massage your feet." Thor offered.  
"You had me at baklava, Mr. Odinson. Yet you continue to seduce." Loki waggled his eyebrows over his own mug.  
Thor set the mug aside and offered Loki a hand up. They stopped so Loki could grab another bite for the road and then made their way to the couch. Thor handed over the remote and accepted Loki’s feet in his lap. As soon as he got his hands on them he used gentle sure motions. Soothing every ache from heels to toes. He also took care to elevate them so the swelling eased.   
Loki dropped his head back over the cushions behind him with an appreciative groan. Finding a low key show they could both enjoy, he wiggled into the firm yet gentle touch. Both hands slowly petting over the twins as he closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of Thor’s caring hands.  
Thor smoothly, switched from one foot to the other, the back again back to keep from hurting Loki. "Is that better, darling one?" Thor cooed, rotating an ankle gently until it popped.  
"Mmmmmm! Yes, Alpha. Very much so." Loki tilted his head and peeled his eyes open to give his alpha a warm smile, "You really are too good. But in all the best ways."  
Thor gave Loki a grateful smile and Loki knew he liked hearing him say it. Because he said it in a way that conveyed to Thor that he was appreciated and loved. "Bed time soon. You want to shower tonight or in the morning?" Thor pet Loki’s legs as he finished, keeping Loki’s newly relaxed muscles warm and pliant.  
"Tonight, I think. Will you join me?" Loki asked. Thor’s presence and loving touch had turned showering into something he really enjoyed, instead of a chore. He liked the intimacy. How close they became through the grooming, the established trust. Thor would always keep him safe, he would never let Loki fall.   
"Of course, I will." Thor smiled as he helped Loki up and took him to the master bathroom. "Get the water warmed up, I forgot to put away the extra food." Thor kissed Loki’s cheek. "Don’t get in without me!"   
"I won't, I won't, go on then." Shooing Thor out, Loki took his time getting undressed. Then getting the temperature of the water just right. Once he was done, he sat on the closed toilet lid to rest and wait. He was rewarded for his patience just a short time later when his alpha returned shirtless just a short while later, and gave him a brilliant smile when he saw Loki had in fact waited.   
"I'm here." Thor grinned, stripping down the rest of the way.  
"Yes, you are." Loki waggled his eyebrows, "Look at you." Loki leaned back a bit, openly enjoying the view.  
Thor visibly puffed up a bit with alpha pride, his muscular chest swelling before Loki’s eyes. "Like what you see?" He asked with a playful grin and a click of his tongue as he actually flexed his arms for Loki. "See? Dishwashers arms!"  
Loki clapped in genuine delight. His eyes bright in the bathroom lights. "Marvelous! A warrior of the kitchen!"  
Thor laughed and bent down, taking Loki’s face in hand and kissing him firmly. "Come on, let me hold you up with these arms and get you all clean." Thor coaxed as he rubbed their noses together.  
"Oh?" Loki bit back a grin "Am I a dish now sir?"  
Thor opened the shower door and helped Loki get in. "If you are. You are the finest China! The kind I would only use when the Queen of England came for tea." Thor stepped under the water and tugged lightly on the omegas arm.  
"I should be so honored." Loki mused as he stepped into Thor’s chest. "Does she come to tea often. I am afraid I do not relish being set upon a shelf, kept lonely in storage for such a prestigious occasion." Looking up he batted his lashes "Could I instead be a well-loved coffee mug? I do so love having your lips wrapped around me."  
Thor gave a low purring growl. "Very well then. My absolute favorite mug!" Thor rubbed his hands down Loki’s sides and Loki flushed warmly at the gently swelling of Thor’s cock against his leg.   
He curled his arms around Thor’s shoulders and kissed him, quite pleased with how easily he could affect his alpha. "Will you fill me up then?"  
Thor was rock hard a moment later, his eyes hungry as he made the shift again from care giver to predator. But with a strong protectiveness that kept his firm hold from hurting Loki. "Loki... don’t tempt me. It's dangerous in the shower." He said, despite his obvious arousal. Everything about him screamed with need, but Thor admirably kept his head and stayed calm.  
Loki bit his lip. As much as he wanted to argue for his own experience, even if they took care, his own reflexes were greatly compromised. Nor could he push or lift in proper aid if something happened to Thor. "Then we best be efficient so we can move to a safer venue."  
Thor put a protective hand over the twins and kissed him. "Let me wash you and I'll get us there!" Thor promised him, taking the soap in hand he began a thorough and brisk washing of his lover.  
Caught between want and amusement Loki tried to help where he could, mostly by not wiggling around too much and washing his hair while Thor soaped his body. Giggling when Thor hit ticklish spots and moaning over more sensitive areas.

Thor couldn’t help but start the foreplay early. His hands lingering, his body pressing against Loki’s. Soft compliments now and then so Loki was sure about how Thor felt. Making sure his omega never once doubted his attractiveness in Thor’s eyes. He got Loki out of the shower quite quick, sending him to dry off and wait on their bed. He was even faster with his own body, brisk and automatic with his gestures to get clean. And it wasn’t even ten minutes before he was toweling off and coming out.  
In the bedroom he found Loki only mostly dry, seeming to have focused instead on his long hair. His body still glistening with water here and there as he sat on the edge of the bed. A coy little smile on his face and he leaned back on his hands, with his legs spread wide for his alpha. Every dewy bit of him unashamedly on display. He met Thor gaze in full challenge for just a moment. then rolled his head back slowly and arched his spine in an offering of submission.   
"Alpha" It was a purr more than a word "How may I please you?"  
Thor had softened a little from Loki’s absence in the shower, but the sight of Loki like that instantly made him harder than algebra! He was worried he might start drooling as his eyes drank in the sight of his breath-taking mate.   
"My beautiful, sexy Loki" Thor stalked towards him like a great, hungry beast. "I want to taste you!" Thor grinned, his large frame looming as he bent to run his hands over the bountiful offering before him. Equally turned on as he touched the swell of Loki’s belly and then the swell of his cock. "I want to hear you call my name as you pull my hair while I swallow every last drop" Thor growled low and physically manhandled Loki further up the bed, so he could lay across the large expanse and take Loki into his mouth while the omega leaned against the headboard.  
Laughing Loki clung to Thor’s shoulders as he was moved. Absolutely thrilled that despite his size Thor had no trouble moving him just how he wanted. "I was going to offer much the same to you my alpha! You give so much. Are you sure you would not enjoy receiving better this time?" Loki’s voice was like sweet music as he offered something that made Thor freeze even in the midst of his determination.  
Thor swallowed thickly and looked up from where he was frozen over Loki’s legs, his brain too preoccupied with the pleasure about to be had to make a choice. He kissed Loki fiercely and tried to calm himself enough to think. "Mmmm, yes I want that." Thor admitted. "But I don’t want you to deny yourself for me." Thor didn’t like taking pleasure if his partner was left to endure. He wanted to share and give.  
"Oh, I won't be denied anything." Loki licked his lips slowly and Thor’s eyes tracked that cute little pink tongue as it left a silver glint over Loki’s plump lips, "Now bring that wonderfully fat cock over here. Unless you want me to beg?" His eyes went from sultry and hooded to wide and innocently wanton. "I can beg VERY prettily, Alpha."  
Thor shook his head, coming to Loki in a surge of movement. "You'll undo me." He admitted freely. He cupped Loki’s face and kissed him tenderly. "If you beg me, I won’t keep my head." Thor pushed Loki’s damp hair away from his face and guided Loki’s hand to his throbbing member. "And I'm so hard for you already!"  
"Mmmmm." Loki purred "So you are." He pouted, making his lips full and lush. "Another time then." He promised Thor, "When I am not already full of precious china and we needn't be so careful."  
Thor nodded, eagerly. He'd show Loki someday, show him a more bestial side of himself. But not to a pregnant mate. Never when there was risk of harming pups. No pleasure was worth that! Instead, Thor let Loki guide him, he wanted this, but he didn’t want Loki strained or uncomfortable. It was almost a submission, but Loki was giving to him, recognizing him as alpha and wanting to pleasure him. It had been quite a while since any lover had willingly pleasured him so, and just the anticipation had Thor breathing deep and slow to keep for going mad! 

Loki guided Thor close until he knelt over Loki’s chest. He made sure his alpha was comfortably braced on wide spread knees and had a good hold of the headboard. "Rock as much as you want alpha" Loki cooed, stroking his hands up and down the back of Thor’s thighs before he moved them up to cup and massage his ass. Once he had his alphas nod of acknowledgment he started to indulge his fantasies. He took his time, kissing his hips and belly, then nosing at the base of his cock and breathing in his scent. This wasn't a chore, an idle offer, or a client. This was him loving his alpha, and showing his appreciation of everything his Thor was. His own lust settled easily into a slow, warm burn as he focused on giving Thor every bit of attention he deserved.  
"Loki...." Thor sighed as he held onto the headboard over Loki. The omega’s eyes rolled up and beheld the strong body over him, open and offered up to his lover. So strong and willing and gloriously tan all over. Loki’s hands explored and touched and loved as he made Thor moan over him, making the headboard creak as his arms flexed and all that power was directed away from Loki and his precious cargo.   
"Ah Loki! You make me feel special." Thor’s blue eyes shone as he watched Loki avidly. Searching with loving kindness to make sure Loki was enjoying himself, too. Something the omega had known Thor would do, because that’s just who he was.  
"That’s because you are special." Loki affirmed with gentle confidence as he paused to take a breath. Taking a little more time he worked up to the main feast, lapping gently and employing the most delicate scrape of teeth until Thor’s hips were rolling and cock drooling with want. When Thor was shuddering and whimpering in his hands, he opened his mouth and let Thor’s rolling hips rock his length down his relaxed throat at a natural pace. Delighting in being a sheath for his alpha and the litany of sounds Thor made as he wrapped his lips around his silken girth.  
Sliding in and out of Loki’s mouth Thor’s hands made the headboard groan loudly as Loki swallow around him and kept his length trapped in his mouth and throat. "Loki! My darling Loki!" Thor’s hips stuttered with a need to thrust and Loki’s hands felt the power in his Alpha’s thighs.   
He kept a firm, guiding hold on Thor’s ass, as much for his own pleasure as to take responsibility of his limits and offer his alpha the comfort of letting go without fear. Coaxing Thor to greater and greater heights with steady suction and the occasional low hum. Rocking his head with Thor’s hips to keep the motion smooth and natural. Lust rose in him as the constant use made him wet and sloppy, his own hips rocking and the low hum turning into an even deeper moan. The walls of his throat tightened around his Alpha’s cock and he could hear Thor breathing harder and faster over him as he continued to thrust. He never felt Thor's trust more than the moment the alphas reserve started to slip away, because he knew Loki would stop him if need be.  
"Close! Ah! My Loki! So close!" Thor began to lose his rhythm and shook with his need. He went as deep as he could, faster, his body building up to an orgasm Loki wanted to feel and see. Finally he pushed in, trapping Loki against the headboard, bellowing as he came hard.  
Loki swallowed in deep, steady droughts. Holding Thor firm until he was sure he had milked every bit. Even with his experience he was impressed with the load, his deepest omega instincts extremely pleased at his alpha’s virility. Even outside of his heat he felt the urge to immediately present, to be stuffed and bred. When he gently pushed Thor back to breathe, he turned his face up, His eyes blown wide and chest heaving, and let a little slip down his chin and throat a submission to Thor's mark on his body. Thor looming over him in such a dominate position was doing all sorts of things to his instincts, his heart, and his loins that no other Alpha in a similar position had done.

Thor looked down at his mate, for Loki was surely that, and growled low and deep before bending down to kiss Loki deeply. Tasting himself on those sinful lips and claiming Loki as his even if he could not yet give Loki the mate mark. The sight, the taste, Loki’s submission, was keeping him hard instead of letting him soften.   
"Mine!" Thor growled, picking Loki up and setting him down on his lap. Only Loki’s swollen belly kept him from impaling Loki roughly. He lowered Loki down onto his clock, finding him oh so wet and ready! "Mine! Mine! Mine!" Thor kissed Loki again and held his omega possessively close. "Beautiful, wonderful, mine!"  
The sound Loki made at being so easily lifted and positioned in his heaviest, most vulnerable state, was purely primal and barely human. He clung to Thor’s shoulders, gasping and shaking and whining. Trying desperately to bounce, to ride with such a powerful driving need and want, but not being able to with the weight of the pups. His thighs trembled with effort and he nearly cut his lip in his haste as he mashed their mouths together.   
"Yours, yours My Alpha!"  
in answer to such need Thor's broad hands wrapped around Loki's thighs and helped support his weight. Giving him the ability to make fast, little bounces. Enough to make Loki happy as they continued to kiss passionately. He liked those desperate noises from Loki! He kept his omega on top, enjoying the preview of how Loki would ride after he delivered the pups. His soft, needy pleas were all Thor needed to cum again. He bit himself as he crushed Loki to his chest and rode out his orgasm. The need to mark his mate was almost overwhelming. But Loki had not asked for it. They hadn’t even discussed it as an option yet. So, their kiss as Thor came deep inside Loki was flavored copper with his blood.  
Strangely, Loki settled at the taste of his alphas blood. It seemed to soothe something in him somehow. Loki came shortly after Thor, one hand on the pups and the other gripping long blonde hair he kissed all over Thor’s face and lapped at his mouth. Trembling and sucking in hitching gulps of air as he absolutely melted in the Alpha’s arms, a deep purr vibrating through him that Thor couldn’t help but answer with his own deep rumble as he nuzzled Loki’s jaw.  
Thor relaxed as Loki did. Calming and protective tendencies taking over. He lay Loki down gently and curled around him. Managing to stay inside him as he pulled a blanket over them both to keep away the chill. Thor’s fingers reaching to stroke Loki’s back and sighing as he felt how perfectly Loki fit in his arms.  
Loki calmed even further once they were prone. Breathing deeper and snuggling close he murmured praise and appreciation of his alpha, slowly going limp as sleep coaxed him into a warm puddle in Thor’s arms. Taking Thor’s hand, he pulled it around to cradle the pups who were uncomfortable active now from all the movement, adrenaline and endorphin's, Thor got little kicks against his palm that were no doubt stopping Loki from drifting off.   
Loki grunted, "Be good for papa." He mumbled, more asleep than not, and Thor’s heart burst with love. He was Papa!   
Thor rumbled even deeper, and sleepily rubbed Loki’s belly. He felt the pups slowly calm down and fell asleep with them and Loki cradled in his arms.


End file.
